El maestro del chi
by WolfScorpio
Summary: Han pasado tres meses desde que Po derrotó a Kai y en ese tiempo han pasado muchas cosas, pero más aun entre Po y Tigresa, los dos sienten algo el uno por el otro, pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a decirlo, pero talvez, con la llegada de un nuevo mal y alguien muy especial, sus sentimientos salgan a flote
1. Chapter 1: Despues de Kai

**Hey muy buenas gente de fanfiction, antes que nada quiero decirles que esta es la primera historia que escribo y que ya tenia ganas de publicarla, así que perdon si el principio es un poco flojo o algo asi, pero es que no soy muy bueno con los comienzos, pero bueno, espero que les agrede esta historia**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el valle de la paz, ya hacía tres meses desde que Po derroto a Kai, y desde entonces Po se ha dedicado a entrenar a los cinco furiosos, ya de una mejor manera y no destruir el salón de entrenamiento el proceso y tratar de mejorar cada vez más en la maestría del chi, desde entonces todo ha estado muy tranquilo, exceptuando para dos personas muy especiales, esas personas eran Po y Tigresa. Desde aquellos acontecimientos tigresa ha estado un poco preocupada por Po, ya que siempre arriesga su vida, y esa vez sintió que lo perdía para siempre, pero por suerte eso no pasó.

Ella se encontraba en su habitación, era un poco temprano para levantarse, y no iba a entrenar ya que se encontraba un poco pensativa, pero sobre que pensaba…

- _últimamente me siento un poco extraña junto a Po ¿Por qué será?-_ se preguntaba la maestra Tigresa en su mente

No sabía exactamente el por qué tenía esos sentimientos de dolor y perdida, tal vez era porque casi pierde a Po y no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de descubrir que era lo que sentía por él, no sabía si era amistad o algo más, a menudo solo se decía a si misma _somos amigos… nada más_ , pero y si no.

Desde el encuentro contra lord Shen ha estado de la misma manera, solo que no le daba suficiente importancia, el tema de relaciones amorosas no es algo que le llame la atención, pero… nunca se ha preguntado que se siente amar a una persona, amarla de verdad, y también sentirse amada de la misma manera, no le gustaría confundir esos sentimientos con una amistad o algo que va más allá, y no sabía si era eso lo que sentía por Po.

Por otra parte Po se encontraba en su habitación, ahora que era el maestro del palacio de jade, dormía en el palacio y no en las barracas, al igual que ya tomaba con un poco más de seriedad el ser un maestro de kung fu.

Él se encontraba en la misma situación que Tigresa, solo que con las ideas un poco más claras, el sí sabía lo que sentía por Tigresa solo que sentía un poco de miedo el decírselo, porque tal vez no le gustaría a Tigresa, es decir él nunca tuvo mucha suerte con las chicas y no le gustaría perder esa hermosa amistad que tiene con ella.

-debo decírselo algún día, lo que siento por ella- se decía Po a sí mismo- me enfrentado a enemigos muy fuertes y ¿le tengo miedo a decirle lo mucho que la amo?

Como sea, él no se lo diría hoy ya que era día de entrenamiento y como era costumbre desde hace unos meses tenía que darles los buenos días a sus alumnos, puesto que ya mero era hora de que sonara el gong.

Unos minutos después se encontraba en las barracas, más específico afuera de las habitaciones de sus amigos, y ahora estudiantes. De repente sonó el gong

-Buenos días maestro- dijeron al unísono los cinco furiosos

-Chicos, ya les dije que nada más me llamen Po, puedo ser su maestro pero no he dejado de ser su amigo- dijo Po tranquilamente –Dejémonos de tantas formalidades

-Jajá, lo sentimos Po, es la costumbre de decir eso cuando éramos alumnos de shifu- dijo mono tranquilamente

-Bueno, está bien pero ya no tienen que hacer eso, ahora shifu solo se dedica a la meditación-dijo Po de manera tranquila – ahora vayan a desayunar, les deje preparado el desayuno, después de eso a entrenar

Y como él dijo, todos sus alumnos se fueron a desayunar a la cocina y él con ellos para pasar un rato agradable junto a sus amigos, hubo uno que otro chiste de parte de mono y mantis y ligeras pláticas entre amigos. Después de eso se fueron al salón de entrenamiento para empezar con su rutina de entrenamientos, solo que ese día era por parejas.

\- Muy bien, como ya saben hoy es día de entrenar en parejas, así que busquen con quien entrenar-

Y como dijo Po buscaron su pareja para entrenar, mono con mantis, esos dos eran algo inseparables, eran mejores amigos después de todo, grulla con víbora, algo obvio ya que se llevan muy bien, eso dejo sola a tigresa… aunque no tanto.

-Parece que otra vez tú y yo, no tigresa- menciono Po llamando la atención de ella

-Sí, de todos modos, los guerreros de madera no iban a presentar un reto para mí- respondió en un tono burlón y divertido

-Empecemos-

Y con esa simple orden sus alumnos empezaron con el entrenamiento, ya se sabían la rutina puesto que llevaban ese entrenamiento desde hace una semana que era el de trabajar siempre como un equipo.

Mono y mantis hacían combinaciones de golpes y acrobacias ya sea lanzándose uno a otro o continuando con el golpe del otro, grulla y víbora combinaban sus estilos, con ella encima y el volando por el salón de entrenamiento soltando golpes y coletazos por parte de víbora.

Mientras Po y Tigresa intercambiaban golpes y patadas, los esquivaban o los detenían, todo eso para mejorar sus estilos, tigresa aprendiendo de Po y Po de Tigresa.

Entre todo el entrenamiento Tigresa lanzo una patada y Po la desvió con su brazo, pero uso un poco más de fuerza haciendo que Tigresa perdiera el equilibrio y tambaleara, iba a caer pero Po la detuvo sujetándola de la cintura quedando en una posición algo… comprometedora. El mundo se detuvo para ellos y se quedaron viendo a los ojos y se perdieron en sus miradas tanto que no notaron que los estaban viendo los demás.

\- ah Po… podrías soltarme, nos están viendo-susurro tigresa levemente sonrojada

\- ah sí perdón, es que… me distraje un poco- _con tus ojos_ pensó Po

\- No te disculpes… tu solo me detuviste para que no cayera, además estábamos entrenando, estas cosas pasan-

-No lo creo jeje - le susurro mantis a mono desde el hombro

-bueno ya vuelvan a su entrenamiento-

Pero antes de que lo hicieran sino la alarma de emergencia, indicando que el valle se encontraba bajo ataque, así ellos salieron corriendo para ver que ocurría

-me temo que eso tendrá que esperar Po, el valle está bajo ataque, vamos- dijo tigresa seriamente

Así los cinco furiosos y Po bajaron lo más rápido posible para ver qué es lo que ocurría. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras se encontraron unos bandidos, nada más que seis lobos armados con espadas y dagas, llevando una armadura ligera que constaba de protección en el pecho y brazos y un poco en las piernas, se encontraban robando a unos comerciantes.

\- ¡Rápido danos todo lo que tengas!- dijo un lobo que parecía ser el líder apuntando una daga al cuello de uno de los comerciantes

\- Yo no lo creo – dijo Po llegando con los cinco furiosos y poniéndose en pose de batalla

\- El guerrero dragón, ¡ataquen!- dijo el líder sin pensarlo dos veces

-¡Vamos chicos! ágamos que sientan el trueno-

Y así una pelea entre los cinco furiosos y los lobos comenzó, mientras el líder y Po peleaban uno contra uno, había un poco de desventaja ya que los lobos iban armados y con protección mientras que sus rivales no, pero había algo con que no contaban, y era que controlaban el chi haciendo golpes un poco más fuertes y rápidos. Y ya que habían entrenado en parejas recientemente lo pusieron en práctica justo como antes.

Mono hacia ataques rápidos con sus brazos y piernas, de manera rápida y fluida, parecía un remolino fuera de control, con su cola sujetó el brazo de uno de los lobos dejándolo indefenso ante los ataques de punto de presión por parte de mantis, mientras le daba fuertes y certeros golpes a otro lobo justo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

Por otro lado grulla y víbora estaban combatiendo contra otro par de lobos, grulla dio un aletazo en dirección horizontal justo en el abdomen de un lobo, se elevó levemente del suelo para dar una patada con la pata derecha, luego de otro golpe con la pata izquierda y hacerse hacia atrás con un mortal para agarrar velocidad y arremeter con sus patas al lobo y de un golpe levantarlo del suelo para dar media vuelta en el aire, para que la patada agarre impulso con su chi y darle en las costillas izquierdas al lobo y ponerlo fuera de combate, mientras víbora daba golpes fuertes y precisos a otro lobo, que combinado con su chi, eran golpes dolorosos y punzantes, para después enrollarse en el cuero y brazo del lobo haciendo que se golpee solo y quede inconsciente.

En otro enfrentamiento estaban Tigresa y Po contra un lobo más y el líder, Tigresa dio un golpe de estilo de tigre en la cara del lobo dejándolo levemente aturdido, seguido de otro golpe con la derecha en el abdomen, bajó su cuerpo esquivando un golpe horizontal de parte del lobo, aprovechando eso llevó su brazo izquierdo al suelo para levantarlo fuertemente y dar un golpe en la cara al lobo extendió ambos brazos hacia direcciones opuestas para golpear al lobo y al líder, ya que este último intento atacarla por la espalda, por ultimo dio una patada barredora haciendo que el lobo se tambalee levemente para dar dos golpes rápido directo a la cara y cargar una de sus patas con chi y dar un golpe final justo en el abdomen del lobo, sacándole el aire y desmayándolo en el proceso.

Po estaba enfrentado al lobo líder dando golpes y panzazos como siempre, era demasiado rápido para el ultimo lobo el cual se encontraba un poco cansado de tantos golpes y patadas de parte de Po, que eran golpes rápidos y fuerte por parte de su control de chi.

En cuestión de minutos ya habían derrotado a casi todos solo quedaba el líder, quien ya se había hartado de todo y saco una espada algo grande apuntado directamente a Po.

-Grrr… suficiente – dijo enojado el lobo líder, quien se puso a correr directamente a Po, pero Tigresa fue más rápida y agarro una olla de los comerciantes y lo uso como escudo poniéndose en frente de Po deteniendo el golpe.

En un rápido movimiento con un golpe de la olla mando a volar la espada y con una patada puso a dormir al lobo

\- Estas bien – dijo un poco preocupada Tigresa a Po

-Sí, eso estuvo cerca gracias- dijo Po tranquilamente – ahora amárrenlos para que las autoridades vengan por ellos y se los lleven a prisión.

Creyendo que ya todo había terminado se retiraron del lugar, no sin antes verificar que se llevasen a los bandidos, pero algo que ellos no notaron es que entre unos arbustos algo lejos se encontraba una misteriosa figura observando todo y parecía estar tomando nota de algo puesto que tenía una libreta y estaba escribiendo algo.

-Bien, creo que esto será suficiente para él- dijo aquella figura que a juzgar por la voz era masculino, termino de escribir y se fue corriendo hacia una dirección específica, pero ¿a dónde?

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Y bueno con esto terminamos el primer capitulo, esperare sus reviews con muchos gusto, ya sea para dar una opinion o recomendacion  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendo al mal

**Hey muy buenas gente de fanfiction, ¿como estan? espero que bien, antes que nada perdon por la tardanza de traer el segundo capitulo, pero es que he tenido muchas clases y muy poco tiempo, así que tal vez siga actualizando semanalmente, espero que lo comprendan, y ademas muchas gracias a las personas que les esta gustando este fic, sin mas que decir, espero que disfrutenel capitulo 2  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior**

 _-Bien, creo que esto será suficiente para él- dijo aquella figura que a juzgar por la voz era masculino, termino de escribir y se fue corriendo hacia una dirección específica, pero ¿a dónde?_

 **Capitulo II: Conociendo al mal.**

Aquel tipo había corrido todo la tarde y noche para llegar a la entrada de una montaña, que al parecer la entrada era una especie de cueva, el lugar se encontraba algo lejos y oculto, también se apreciaba un lago al pie de la montaña, en aquella entrada se encontraba otra persona esperando tranquilamente, estaba un poco oculto en la oscuridad de la cueva y se encontraba cubierto por una especie de túnica de color negra que le cubría hasta la cabeza y en toda esa oscuridad, puesto que era de noche, solo se veían sus ojos, ojos color azul zafiro.

\- veo que ya llegaste- dijo aquella persona tranquilamente y por el tono de su voz era masculino también

-No como crees… toda vía estoy en el valle de la paz - respondió sarcásticamente la otra persona que estaba llegando, algo cansado, se quitó la capucha que cubría su identidad revelando que era un lobo de color negro algo joven y delgado - no vez que este es mi espíritu llegando a decirte que estoy a medio camino

\- jajá… como sea, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?—pregunto algo serio la otra figura que aún no nos revela su identidad

\- Si, aquí esta toma—respondió dándole la libreta de apuntes, la cual tomó - la información de los cinco furiosos y el maestro dragón, desde sus técnicas y estilo de pelea, hasta lo más personal que pude recolectar, no en vano los estuve espiando una semana sin que se dieran cuenta.

\- aja, dijiste ¿maestro dragón? No era guerrero dragón—dijo revisando algunos apuntes en la libreta

\- sí, se convirtió en maestro hace unos meses, al parecer controla el chi, pero claro por lo que pude ver por sus entrenamientos no tanto como usted – contesto el lobo respondiendo la duda de aquella persona - y gracias al ataque de "bandidos" que mando usted hoy pude evaluarlos un poco mejor, yo les daría un ocho de diez a comparación de nuestros guerreros.

-bien, ¿algo más de lo que deba enterarme?—

\- si al parecer son buenos trabajando en equipo, sobre todo el maestro dragón y la maestra Tigresa, por lo que pude ver son bastantes unidos – dijo el lobo recordando el leve enfrentamiento contra los lobos – tanto que daría su vida por el… o eso parece, y oiga, que pasara con los chicos que envió, es decir están en prisión ahora.

\- no te preocupes por ellos, de seguro saldrán en unos meses por delitos menores—contesto fríamente nuestro encapuchado terminado de leer unas anotaciones de la libreta – por ahora puedes retirarte, has hecho un buen trabajo si te necesito para algo te llamo, ahora tengo que ir a ver al… "jefe" – esto último lo dijo con un poco de desagrado en su voz

\- si maestro—contesto el lobo adentrándose a la cueva

Aquel tipo parecía tener una expresión algo aburrida, ya que se notaba en sus ojos que no le gustaba que lo llamaran "maestro" o algo por el estilo, empezó a caminar en dirección a la cueva adentrándose a la misma, pero al parecer solo era una entrada a la montaña, en el interior de esta se podía apreciar que era hueca, también se observaba que no estaba vacía porque habían muchas especies de animales fuertes hay entrenado, especies como lobos, leopardos, rinocerontes, panteras, búfalos de agua, algunos leones y uno que otro tigre por ahí.

También se podía ver que avía una especie de arena para combatir, era grande y redonda y muchas zonas de descanso al igual que una zona de lo que parecía era para prisioneros, pero nuestro anónimo ser no iba a ninguno de esos lugares, él iba en dirección a lo que parecía una especie de habitación, en el interior de la misma se encontraba un león, y se veía algo viejo y deteriorado por los años, aunque no tanto puesto que se veía en buena forma todavía, se encontraba revisando unos planes de batalla o eso parecía y se veía muy concentrado.

\- ¡Oye anciano! – Gritó nuestra figura encapuchada llamando la atención del león, quien no se veía muy feliz de que lo llamaran de esa forma – ya tengo lo necesario para efectuar la fase uno de tu plan para conquista china

-sigue llamándome anciano y ¡ya verás!- contesto molesto aquel león, y la otra persona no decía nada, porque simplemente le daba igual – pero más te vale que sea cierto que ya tienes lo necesario.

\- si claro – respondió inexpresivamente—sigo sin entender para que quieres conquistar china, no le veo lo divertido.

\- y a ti que te importa, solo quiero vengarme contra el emperador y toda su familia… y acabar con su legado—contesto seriamente el león—y ya te dije que no me gusta que cubras tu cara con esa capucha, quítatela cuando te presentes ante mí.

Suspiro cansado la otra persona, puesto que no era la primera vez que le pedía que se quitara la capucha, y sin rezongar se la quitó un con un poco de fastidio revelando que se trataba de un tigre adulto aunque no tanto y de facciones faciales rudas y tenía una cara de aburrimiento ya que no le gustaba recibir órdenes del león quien decía ser su jefe en cierta manera.

\- Ya está… ¡feliz!—dijo de manera sarcástica y sonriendo de manera sínica enseñando los diente – a veces pienso que te gustan los hombres y por eso me quieres ver la cara siempre

\- mejor cállate, y dime si es verdad que ya tienes un plan para secuestrar al guerrero dragón y a los cinco furiosos—dijo molesto el león, ya que la actitud de aquel tigre, le desagradaba en cierta forma

\- algo así, tengo algo en mente pero tengo que pensarlo mejor, luego te digo- respondió de manera seria revisando de nuevo algunos apuntes y lo que parecía una especie de mapa

\- más te vale, no quiero que nada salga mal – dijo de manera algo amenazadora, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para nuestro tigre amigo

\- no intentes amenazarme, tu bien sabes que no te tengo miedo, tal vez tu soldados un poco, pero yo no—dijo de manera fría y seria, parecía que lo estaba retando un poco

El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse un poco tenso, tanto que se sentía en el aire, tan denso que hasta podría cortarse con un cuchillo, a ese tigre no le gustaba mucho recibir órdenes o que le digan que hacer, le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera, mientras que el león es todo lo contrario, le gusta dar órdenes y que todos hagan lo que él diga, era un controlador en pocas palabras, esos dos eran una combinación explosiva, y faltaba poco para que estalle

\- ah sí, y no sabes a cuantos he matado por todos estos años—dijo el león acercándose lentamente a él de forma amenazante

\- ¿y tú sabes a cuantos he matado yo?—respondió con una sonrisa en la boca, como queriendo decir que él ha hecho mucho más que él – además por si no lo recuerdas, yo te sane a ti cuando estabas a punto de morir y te devolví tus fuerzas, y así como te las di – apuntó a su corazón con su dedo índice y un resplandor apareció en el pecho del león justo donde se encontraba su corazón – te las puedo quitar… así que no me tientes –termino de apuntar a su corazón y el resplandor desapareció – recuerda que estoy aquí solo por el dinero que me pagas y por la información que me prometiste, porque si no hace mucho me hubiera ido.

-maldito mercenario, no sabes cuánto espero para que llegue el día en que te vallas de mi vida- dijo de manera enojada y cansada apretando levemente los dientes en señal de enojo

\- El sentimiento es mutuo, y por lo que veo tendrás que aguantarme un poco más viejo – dijo sonriendo el felino rayado – como sea, ya hay que dormir es algo tarde y entrenar a todo tu ejercito es una labor cansada, y mañana temprano planeare que hacer para efectuar tu plan.

Con eso termino la reunión de esos dos el tigre salió de ahí bostezando un poco y dirigiéndose a una habitación, la cual era de piedra pero bastante bien amueblada, con lo necesario una cama cómoda un ropero donde guardar algunas cosas y demás. Mientras tanto el león se quedó pensando en su habitación

-dentro de poco ya no te voy a necesitar – dijo seriamente en voz baja ya que también se disponía a dormir

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **y con esto terminamos el segundo capitulo, ya se que es un poco corto, pero tratare de hacer los siguientes un poco más largos, estare esperando sus reviews ya sea para una opinion o recomendación, hasta otra  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Poniendo el plan en marcha

**Hey muy buenas gente de fanfiction ¿que tal estan? espero que bien, aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia que espero que les este gustando, si es asi espero recibir su apoyo en los reviews ya que eso anima bastante a seguir  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior**

Con eso termino la reunión de esos dos el tigre salió de ahí bostezando un poco y dirigiéndose a una habitación, la cual era de piedra pero bastante bien amueblada, con lo necesario una cama cómoda un ropero donde guardar algunas y demás. Mientras tanto el león se quedó pensando en su habitación

-dentro de poco ya no te voy a necesitar – dijo seriamente en voz baja ya que también se disponía a dormir

 **Capitulo III: poniendo el plan en marcha**

Un día más se asomaba por el valle de la paz, con un sol resplandeciente iluminando algunas casas y sobre todo al palacio de jade en todo su esplendor, e iba a ser un día muy tranquilo para nuestros héroes de china, ya que era su día libre y por lo tanto se lo iban a pasar como ellos gustaran más.

Solo la maestra Tigresa ya se había levantado, temprano como siempre, se encontraba en la cocina y se disponía a desayunar algo de tofu como de costumbre, aunque Po de vez en cuando le ofrecía fideos a ella siempre le ha gustado el tofu por alguna razón.

De poco en poco los demás empezaron a llegar, comenzando con Po quien es el que iba a preparar el desayuno para los demás.

-oh, hola Tigresa buenos días, veo que te levantas temprano – dijo Po entrando a la cocina

-Buenos días también Po – contesto cordialmente – si me levante temprano a entrenar y me dio un poco de hambre, así que vine aquí a desayunar

\- bueno, espero que hayas guardado espacio para más tarde, ¿recuerdas quién te invito hoy a toma el té? – dijo Po sonriendo mientras calentaba el agua y preparaba algunos fideos para hacer, llamando un poco la atención de Tigresa

\- oh cierto, hoy es el día que Lei Lei viene de visita – respondió un poco emocionada, ya que le agradaba esa pequeña panda, aunque al principio no pero después le fue agarrando un cariño muy grande.

\- sí, también me invito a mi ahora que lo recuerdo – dijo Po poniendo su dedo en su mentón recordando la invitación de Lei Lei que le había hecho a él – espero que no te moleste, sé que te agrada mucho

-para nada- respondió amablemente Tigresa, puesto que al contrario le agradaba la compañía de Po

Después de esa pequeña charla empezaron a llegar los demás llenando la cocina de bromas, chistes y algún que otro comentario gracioso, después de todo era su día libre y podían divertirse un poco.

-oigan y ¿de que estaban hablado antes de que llegáramos? – pregunto víbora con un poco de curiosidad

\- oh, de nada solo que hoy Tigresa y yo vamos a tomar el té junto con Lei Lei – respondió Po terminando de comer, ya que hace un rato había servido el desayuno

-ósea que tienen una cita jeje – comento mantis molestando divertidamente un poco a la pareja de amigos, pero irritando un poco a cierta maestra

-mantis mejor cállate si no quieres entrenar conmigo mañana – dijo tigresa mandando una mirada asesina a mantis, mirada la cual entendió y mejor se quedó callado.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy alejado en una montaña un tanto especial se encontraban un grupo de guerreros entrenando, y al parecer eran buenos, agiles, fuertes y rápidos, ya que aunque con lo que entrenaban para golpear era de acero y otros de piedra, los rompían como si nada. Y supervisando el entrenamiento se encontraba el mismo tigre del capítulo anterior, miraba todo de manera seria, revisando que no haya ningún error, puesto que los guerreros estaban entrenando con chi, técnica que él les enseño.

A sus espaldas se acercaba el león con quien hablo la vez pasada, tenía una cara seria y al parecer iba a hacerle algunas preguntas.

-oye, dime ¿ya tienes el plan para el secuestro como prometiste? – preguntó seriamente al tigre que estaba supervisando el entrenamiento

\- sí, ya lo tengo es muy simple – respondió de igual manera – para eso estoy preparando a estos guerreros, y para que todo vaya bien iré yo a ver que no metan la pata

\- muy bien y ¿Cuál es el plan? Porque por lo que veo nada más vas a necesitar a doce, pensé que necesitarías más—pregunto el león, un poco preocupado por que el plan vaya a fallar

\- fácil, seis de ellos se enfrentaran a "nuestros queridos héroes"- dijo el tigre señalando a sus espaldas a los guerreros que estaban entrenando - mientras que los otro seis, estarán escondidos con arcos y flechas que tienen un somnífero que sirve para dormir hasta la más feroz de las fieras – le enseño un arco y algunas flechas algo pequeñas y estaban bañadas de un líquido en la punta – así no habrá muchos problemas, y tampoco heridos, yo solo voy a tener que dar la señal y es ahí cuando atacan los arqueros, ¿Qué te parece?

-Muy bien – dijo más aliviado el león – pero, ¿cómo le harás con el maestro mantis?, digo es muy pequeño para esas flechas

-tranquilo ya cubrí eso, tengo a un arquero especial para el – dijo señalando a un leopardo algo joven y delgado – ese chico de ahí usara una cerbatana en lugar de una flecha, y está muy bien entrenado… mira – dijo levantando unas especie de tiros al blanco pero más pequeños - ¡oye chico, dispara! – y lanzo tres de ellos, el leopardo ya sabía de qué se trataba y reacciono rápido, agarro su cerbatana se concentró un poco haciendo un leve uso del chi, y lanzo tres pequeños dardos, dando justo en el blanco, los cuales cayeron al suelo con los dardos bien clavados, dejando impresionado al león – ves, te lo dije no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – dijo sonriendo

\- de acuerdo, confió en ti – dijo el león tranquilamente – ¿cuándo piensas ir a atacar?

\- ahora mismo – respondió seriamente el tigre, deteniendo el entrenamiento y mandando a los guerreros a prepararse para atacar ese mismo día

Mientras en el valle de la paz, ya habían pasado unas horas y en el palacio de jade estaba llegando una pequeña y tierna panda acompañada de Mei Mei, algunos pandas se quedaron en la villa secreta, mientras que otros se mudaron al valle de la paz, de los cuales fueron Mei Mei y Lei Lei, junto con Bao y la abuela entre otros, pero a Lei Lei le gustaba mucho ir de visita al palacio de jade a visitar a Tigresa, la cual estaba ahí esperándola a ella.

-¡bebe de rayas!- grito con emoción aquel apodo que le puso a Tigresa Lei Lei al verla – vamos a tomar el té

-hola Lei Lei, claro vamos – dijo sonriendo Tigresa cargando a Lei Lei en sus hombros

-pero ¿dónde está Po, no nos va a acompañar?- pregunto un poco triste ya que lo había invitado pero no lo ha visto

-tranquila, él está haciendo unas cosas, nos alcanzara más tarde- contesto sonriendo tigresa alegrando a Lei Lei

-está bien, te hice esto – le dijo poniéndole un collar de flores en el cuello y una flor en la oreja izquierda – para que te veas más bonita, aunque ya lo eres

-jmjm… gracias- dijo Tigresa riendo levemente por las ocurrencias de aquella pandita

Tigresa llevó a Lei Lei a su habitación, para empezar con la fiesta de té, tal y como se lo había prometido hace una semana cuando fue de visita, se acomodaron las dos alrededor de una pequeña mesita, donde Lei Lei empezó a servir el té que tenía en unos pequeños vasos, en los cuales ellas bebían a gusto, sobre todo Tigresa, le gustaba ese aire de paz y tranquilidad. Le agradaba mucho la compañía de aquella pandita, era bastante tierna y adorable _es imposible resistirse_ decían todo los que la conocían, hasta Po lo sabía. Y hablando del rey de roma, el panda que se asoma, estaba llegando a la habitación de Tigresa, él ya sabía que ahí iban a tomar el té. Al llegar se enterneció mucho con lo que veía… o más bien a _quien_ veía, a Tigresa, ya que le agradaba mucho ver ese lado tierno y amable de ella, y con esas flores adornándola alrededor del cuello y en su oreja, se veía mucho más linda.

Su presencia no pasó desapercibida para cierta felina, que ya lo había visto desde hace un rato ahí parado, observándola con cariño

\- vas a entrar o te piensas quedar parado ahí todo el día – dijo en un tono amable y divertido Tigresa, sacando del trance a Po

\- ah… perdón es que me distraje un poco – dijo Po un poco apenado y nervioso – es que con esas flores te ves muy linda

-¿Cómo dices? – pregunto levemente sonrojada tigresa, ya que nunca había escuchado a Po decirle _linda,_ siempre le decía que se veía bárbara o algo así

\- ¡perdón! Quise decir hermosa – dijo apresuradamente de forma nerviosa y sonrojado por lo que dijo un rato, y ahora más nervioso dándose cuenta de lo acababa de decir, dejando más sorprendida y sonrojada a Tigresa –…quise decir… ahhh… yo… tu…

-Po, llegas justo a tiempo – dijo Lei Lei salvando a Po de decir más cosas

\- sí, jeje… ya llegue a la fiesta de té je… me das un poco- dijo Po echo un manojo de nervios por lo de hace unos momentos, se sentó en un lugar alrededor de la mesa quedando en frente de Tigresa la cual estaba un poco sonrojada, no terminaba de procesar las palabras de Po, pero fuera de eso pasaron un rato muy agradable en la compañía de Lei Lei.

Mientras en la entrada del valle se encontraban un tigre y doce guerreros que estaban dándole unos últimos retoques al plan, el tigre tenía enfrente de él un mapa simple del valle de la paz y los demás guerreros escuchaban atentamente.

-muy bien, quiero que me escuchen atentamente, no quiero errores – demando el tigre haciendo que los guerreros asintieran seriamente – bien, como saben los cinco furiosos pelean en equipo, así que hay que separarlos, formaran parejas en distintos puntos del valle, mientras uno pelea el arquero se esconde a la espera de mi señal – dijo levantado una flecha algo peculiar – esta flecha tiene un explosivo que iluminara el cielo, posiblemente distraiga un poco a nuestros enemigos dado que su brillo es muy fuerte, así que estén atentos y manténganlos a raya, por si solos no son nada, ahora vayan a los puntos que les di – y con esa orden los guerreros se dividieron en parejas yendo a diferentes partes del valle a atacar, hacer disturbios y explotar cosas para llamar la atención, cosa que no tardo demasiado ya que solo llevaron unos minutos y sonó la alarma de emergencia.

En el palacio de jade los guerreros escucharon la alarma y se dispusieron a bajar, no sin antes Tigresa, dejar a salvo con el maestro shifu a Lei Lei y bajar lo más rápido al valle. Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras se sorprendieron del caos que había, gente corriendo con temor, casas destruidas, otras en llamas y gritos de ayuda por todas partes del valle.

-¿a dónde vamos? hay ataques en el sur, este, oeste y norte del valle – pregunto mono sin saber qué hacer y adonde ir – si vamos a un lugar no detendremos a los demás.

\- creo que hay que separarnos – dijo Po un poco serio, llamado la atención de los demás, ya que nunca peleaban solos, era rara la ocasión en que lo hacían, y a lo lejos estaba un tigre oculto con un leopardo escuchando atentamente y sonriendo, dado que su plan estaba funcionando – sí, sé que no les gusta la idea pero no queda de otra – en eso Po vio unas explosiones a los lejos - ¡vayan no hay tiempo que perder!

\- Po… cuídate – le dijo Tigresa antes de irse a un lugar del valle con un mal presentimiento

Y con esa orden todos se fueron a diferentes lugares del valle, en eso el tigre noto la dirección que tomo mantis, y con una seña le dijo al leopardo, el que estaba entrenado con una cerbatana, que siguiera a mantis. En eso alguien cae en frente de Po, era una pantera y tenía intenciones de pelear contra él

\- ¿Qué, tu eres el responsable de todo esto? – pregunto Po seriamente, la pantera no contesto, se limitó a dar una simple sonrisa desafiante, y Po solo lo miro de la misma manera – bien, entonces tendré que sacarte las palabras a golpes

La pantera avanzo corriendo, dio una vuelta completa para intentar golpear las piernas de Po, pero el esquivo el golpe, Po intentó dar un golpe directo pero la pantera le dio un rodillazo seguido de una patada para después dar un salto e intentar golpear con ambas piernas pero Po bajó su cuerpo y esquivo el golpe, la pantera dio dos golpes seguidos con el brazo derecho después intento dar un golpe con la izquierda pero Po la esquivo, intento dar un golpe pero la pantera solo lo desvió y le dio una patada muy fuerte mandándolo a volar, Po quedo levemente impresionado por la habilidad y rapidez de la pantera la cual solo lo veía sonriendo

En otra parte del valle estaba Tigresa, la cual veía como un lobo algo fuerte de apariencia, lanzaba lo que parecían unas pequeñas bombas a las casas de que habían cerca, cosa que a Tigresa no le gusto para nada. Sin decir nada avanzo corriendo para dar una patada en la cabeza del lobo, pero él ya la había visto, entonces bajo su cuerpo para esquivar la patada y Tigresa pasó por encima de él, ella quedo enfrente de él y lo veía con una mirada seria y fría poniéndose en posición de pelea

el lobo avanzó contra Tigresa intentado dar dos golpes pero Tigresa logro desviarlos y conectando un golpe en la cara del lobo en el proceso, el lobo siguió intentando dar varios golpes consecutivos rápidos pero tigresa los esquiva ágilmente o los detenía con sus antebrazos, el lobo intento dar un arañazo a la cara de Tigresa pero ella hizo su cuerpo hacia atrás esquivándolo, Tigresa dio una patada directo al estómago del lobo después de un golpe al mentón, dio un salto e hizo una patada giratoria mandando al lobo algo lejos y aturdido pero consiente. El tigre estaba viendo todo lo que ocurría y estaba impresionado con Tigresa, ya que era bastante hábil para combatir contra uno de sus guerreros.

En otras partes del valle todos estaban peleando y se encontraban bastante iguales, tanto los cinco furiosos como los guerreros eran fuertes, veloces y agiles, grulla estaba en un lugar intentando conectar patadas y ataques aéreos a un leopardo de las nieves, pero este solo los esquiva y dándole uno que otro golpe en el proceso, mono estaba contra un rinoceronte algo grande, el cual estaba soportando muy bien los golpes de mono y dándole fuertes y certeros golpes al mismo, el cual se encontraba un poco cansado, mantis estaba contra un búfalo de agua intentando darle en los puntos de presión, pero era inútil ya que tenía una leve armadura cubriéndolo y además el cuero del búfalo era bastante duro y grueso y víbora estaba en otro lado intentando golpear y enrollarse en el cuerpo de un león, pero también era inútil ya que bloqueaba muy bien los ataques y daba fuertes golpes a la maestra para que no se terminara de enroscar en él, en pocas palabras todos se encontraban en aprietos, y era el momento justo para dar la señal

\- bien… que lleguen los fuegos artificiales – dijo el tigre preparando la flecha, la encendió y la lanzó al aire con la ayuda de un arco, la flecha llamo la atención de todos puestos que salió de repente, entonces cuando ya estaba en el cielo explotó dando un pequeño brillo, los arqueros, ya listos dispararon sus flechas aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos… y todos dieron en el blanco, grulla recibió una flecha en pleno vuelo y cayo dormido al suelo, víbora se veía mareada hasta que cayó al suelo también, mono ya se encontraba inconsciente, al igual que mantis, Po intentaba mantenerse de pie, pero le mandaron otra flecha en el brazo durmiéndolo rápidamente, y Tigresa estaba igual, luchaba por mantenerse, consiente pero poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos

-no… puede ser… esto fue… una trampa… - decía Tigresa luchando por no dormirse cayendo al suelo, en eso una sombra algo grande aparece enfrente de ella, pero no distingue quien es – no… Po – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer dormida para después… nada, solo oscuridad.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **y con esto terminamos el tercer capitulo, ¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?, sean pacientes y lo descubriran, y recuerden, estare esperando sus reviews para una opinion, recomendación, etc. haaasta otra  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Prisioneros

**Hey muy buenas gente de fanfiction ¿que tal estan? espero que bien, aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia que espero que les este gustando, si es asi espero recibir su apoyo en los reviews ya que eso anima bastante a seguir  
**

 **y antes que nada voy a responder a un review _(el más largo que he visto hasta ahora en esta historia)_ de AlienHeart1915** **para aclarar ciertas cosas, y ademas agredecerle _(si es que esta leyendo esto)_ por hacerme ver que cosas podria estar yo haciendo mal, ya que este tipo de reviews en donde uno expresa su punto de vista hacerca de algo que no le agrada me gustan mucho para corregir errores entre otras cosas :)**

1.- entiendo tu punto de vista acerca de tigresa y del que es casi imposible hacerle algo, hasta a mí me cuesta creer que le hagan algo, pero ya se ha visto en la serie **(que sé que no a muchos le gusta, pero es lo más cercano que tenemos a referencias sobre la vida de ellos)** que no es invencible, solo muy difícil, y ya se ha visto capturada múltiples veces, hasta por lo cocodrilos bandidos **(todavía no entiendo como esos lagartos sin cerebro lo lograron)** pero esto solo hice para que la historia se desenvuelva un poco más rápida

2.- En ningún momento dije que tigresa era el blanco principal, es más en anteriores capítulos se dejó bien claro que el blanco principal es Po y lo que intente hacer **(cosa que creo no conseguí)** fue resaltar la preocupación de tigresa hacia Po, ya que es alguien muy importante para ella

3.- No te preocupes por que el villano tenga algún interés en tigresa o que le lave el cerebro **(ni siquiera se me ocurrió)** , ambos son tigres, sí, pero por otras razones lo hice así

4.- Tampoco pienso hacer ver a tigresa débil, puesto que eso ya lo he visto en otros fics y de verdad eso no me gusta, la hacen ver tan débil e inservible que hasta parece que sobra en la historia y yo no quiero hacer eso, eso sí, se verá "indefensa" solo este y el siguiente capitulo (spoiler)

 **y ya con eso creo que podremos seguir con la lectura que espero esten disfrutando y como ya había mencionado antes, le agradesco a AlienHeart su review**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior**

-no… puede ser… esto fue… una trampa… - decía Tigresa luchando por no dormirse cayendo al suelo, en eso una sombra algo grande aparece enfrente de ella, pero no distingue quien es – no… Po – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer dormida para después… nada, solo oscuridad.

 **Capitulo IV: prisioneros**

Era un lugar algo oscuro, frio y de aspecto lúgubre, iluminado más que por unas antorchas que se encontraban incrustadas en la pared y una que otra vela, había algo de humedad y unas habitaciones un tanto especiales, ya que tenían barrotes en lugar de puertas, no sabían en donde estaban.

Po empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue a los cinco furiosos atados e inmovilizados, mantis en una celda pequeña, víbora con unas esposas de metal bastante grandes y pesadas, al igual que grulla, mono y tigresa estaban esposados en la pared, pero se veía que Tigresa tenía unas esposas más grandes y gruesas, tal vez por su fuerza conocida. Po intento moverse, pero se encontraba atado de pies y manos, intento zafarse o algo pero en vano, estaba bien apretado, en eso los cinco se dieron cuenta de que Po había despertado.

-Po, que bueno que despertaste – dijo tigresa rápidamente, ya que ellos llevaban un rato despiertos esperando que Po lo haga – rápido hay que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí antes de que…

-¡Buenos días bello durmiente! – dijo alguien interrumpiendo a tigresa y entrando por una puerta llevando una túnica de color negra puesta, y con su rostro tapado, permitiendo ver nada más sus ojos – vaya, tenía miedo de que no despertaras, ya sabes te dispararon dos veces en lugar de una – Po se encontraba levemente confundido, hasta que recordó que recibió dos flechas durante la batalla, eso hizo que se enfadara un poco – y sí que eres fuerte, con lo que te dieron era suficiente para un rinoceronte enojado, me sorprende que lo hayas soportado pero bueno, eso se debe a… tu chi –

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto Po de manera seria

\- mi nombre de momento no es necesario que lo sepas – respondió en un tono burlón, como si estuvieran jugando con el – pero ¿Qué quiero de ti?... nada –eso ultimo sorprendió un poco a Po y a todos, puesto que querían saber qué es lo que buscaba aquella persona – pero no es lo que yo quiero, sino la persona para quien trabajo, y lo que busca es tu preciado y fuerte chi

Todos estaban un poco conmocionados, ¿de quién se trataba esa persona que él había mencionado?, ¿para qué quería el chi de Po? y ¿cómo lo haría?

\- exactamente ¿para qué quieren el chi de Po? – pregunto Tigresa en tono demandante y serio

Aquella persona ya iba a responder esa pregunta, pero de repente alguien entro azotando la puerta llamando la atención de todo, y se trataba nada más que de aquel león de edad avanzada

\- yo responderé esa pregunta – dijo el león seriamente, dejando con una cara de fastidio a la otra persona _¿Qué? Ahora ara entradas dramáticas o que_ pensó la otra persona – el chi del guerrero dragón me servirá para mi venganza contra la familia imperial… y conquistar china en el proceso

\- ¿Por qué quieren hacer eso? Es una locura – dijo mono seriamente

-jmjm… ¿Por qué?... tengo mis motivos, deja que te diga – dijo el león sonriendo – todo comenzó hace unos siete años…

 ** _Recuerdos de hace siete años_**

 _-Yo era un gran general de ejército, respetado por todos y temido por otras naciones, mis estrategias y tácticas en el campo de batalla hacían pensar al enemigo dos veces antes de atacar, ya que un enfrentamiento contra mis soldados era casi un suicidio, el emperador mismo me tenía mucha confianza, se podría decir que era su mano derecha y todos me conocían por mi nombre, Tian Kong.-_

Un día el emperador y su familia tenían un importante evento al cual asistir, ya que se haría un tratado de paz con una ciudad enemiga, con la cual tenían muchos problemas y ese día acabarían dichos problemas… pero no como se tenía pensado.

 _-El emperador desconfiaba un poco de aquellas personas, así que me encargo de la seguridad de su familia, es decir su esposa y sus dos hijas –_ habían llegado a la ciudad como se había planeado, sin ningún inconveniente atravesaron la ciudad hasta llegar a una enorme estructura en el centro de la ciudad, era un palacio, bastante grande y hermoso, iluminado también, y se veía muy bien protegido habían demasiados guardias – _yo desconfiaba un poco de tanta seguridad… pero lo pase por alto…_

El emperador y su familia, acompañados de unos cuantos guardias, se adentraron al palacio y subieron unos cuantos pisos hasta la sala del gobernador de esa ciudad, el cual se encontraba sentado en una especie de trono esperando al emperador de china y su familia, la sala del trono era bastante llamativa y hermosa, habían columnas de marfil que adornaban la sala, un enorme candelabro en el centro colgando de la pared, al igual que tapices y alfombras de colores rojos y dorados adornando el lugar

- _bienvenido emperador, es un gusto tenerlo aquí –_ dijo el gobernante de aquella ciudad que era búfalo de agua bastante grande y robusto – _espero que nuestro conflictos acaben aquí de una vez_

 _\- lo mismo digo –_ el emperador se encontraba un poco serio, pero a la vez inseguro de estar bien en ese lugar – _debo admitirlo, nunca espere un tratado de paz de parte suya… si me lo permite decir… desconfié un poco de usted –_ eso ultimo sorprendió un poco al búfalo, el cual se limitó a sonreír

 _-e hizo muy bien –_ dijo en susurro muy leve y apenas audible para los presentes en la sala, pero aun así se logró escuchar - _¡ahora!_

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, del techo de la habitación cayeron unos cuantos búfalos más, rodeando al emperador y su familia y a los guardias que iban a su lado custodiándolo

 _\- es una trampa, ¡rápido saquen al emperador de aquí! –_ demando lo más rápido posible Tian Kong, y una pelea empezó, los guardias del emperador, que eran rinocerontes, hacían lo posible por quitarse a los búfalos de encima, lo intentaban con sus lanzas para abrirse paso y salir de ahí, Tian Kong intentaba lo mismo, daba golpes y patadas a los búfalos para quitárselos de encima.

En uso de la distracción durante la pelea, el gobernante de la ciudad enemiga se acercó y agarro como pudo a una de las hijas del emperador

\- _¡ven aquí! –_ dijo el gobernante sujetando fuertemente del brazo a la niña y envainando una espada

 _-¡NO! –_ Gritó el emperador por lo que veía que iba a ocurrir - _¡general, mi hija por favor!_

En eso Tian Kong vio lo que sucedía y como pudo, se quitó a dos búfalos de encima que le bloqueaban el paso, pero cada vez que se quitaba a uno otro llegaba, y eran bastante fuertes, en eso lo impensable paso, un grito de parte de una niña, otro por parte de los padres por lo que acababan de presenciar y un sonido del metal atravesando la carne de la manera más baja y vil posible… el gobernante acabó con la vida de la hija del emperador, quien no era más que una simple niña, incrustando su espada en el pecho de ella.

Tian Kong, como pudo, saco uno de sus cuchillos de combate que llevaba escondido en su cintura, apunto y lo lanzo, dando justo en el cuello del gobernante de la ciudad, el mismo llevó sus manos al cuello para intentar tapar la herida, pero fue en vano, en unos segundos ya se encontraba de rodillas con un charco de su propia sangre a sus pies, y se estaba ahogando, los búfalos en un intento de ayuda corrieron a verlo, otros se quedaron a pelear, pero esa distracción fue suficiente para que los guardias del emperador lo saquen de ahí lo más rápido posible, dejando a Tian Kong enfrentándose al resto que quedaba con una simple espada

Después de un rato, lo único que se veía eran cortadas y manchas de sangre en la pared y un león rodeado de cadáveres, entre ellos el cadáver del gobernante de la ciudad y la hija del emperador, se levantó y se dirigió a un balcón que se encontraba cerca, pues había recordado tener un plan en caso de algo falle, el ejercito del emperador estaba esperando afuera para atacar, solo hacía falta una señal y él se las iba a dar, respiró lo más profundo que pudo y soltó todo ese aire en un rugido, un rugido tan fuerte que sonó por toda la ciudad como si de un trueno se tratase, y con eso los soldados avanzaron para atacar esa ciudad

En unas horas aquella ciudad, tan bella y majestuosa, había sido reducida a nada más que cenizas y recuerdos, las casas estaban destruidas, otras quemadas por completo, y el palacio totalmente destruido, era el fin de todo ese conflicto, pero a qué precio, la muerte de la hija del emperador tuvo que ser el detonante de la última batalla, toda guerra conlleva sacrificios, pero ese último no era necesario, el emperador se encontraba desecho, al igual que su esposa y su hija. Después de unas horas, al volver a la ciudad imperial, el emperador estaba hablando con quien creía que era el culpable de todo

 _-quiero saber qué fue lo que paso general –_ dijo el emperador serio y molesto por la pérdida de su hija, pero destrozado el fondo

 _\- no lo sé, todo paso tan rápido que apenas pude reaccionar –_ respondió avergonzado por su incompetencia para proteger a la familia del emperador

 _-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! Mi hija murió por culpa suya –_ el emperador se encontraba cada vez más molesto, pero con los ojos llenos de tristeza, a punto de llorar – _le confié mi seguridad y la de mi familia y mire lo que paso_

 _-le prometo que no volverá a suceder algo como esto –_ dijo Tian Kong apresuradamente

- _no, no volverá a suceder -_ dijo el emperador en tono frio, cosa que sorprendió al general – _porque debido a su incompetencia, a partir de este día queda usted fuera de servicio en el ejército imperial y todo lo que tenga ver con el mismo_

- _¡¿Qué?! –_ dijo Tian Kong enormemente sorprendido, él sabía que había cometido un error y muy grande, pero no creía lo que estaba escuchando, el quitarle todo lo que él es, era algo que no toleraba, su respeto, su orgullo, tantos años de trabajo y dedicación para que al final suceda esto– _quiere decir que después de todos estos años que le serví fielmente a usted y a su nación, usted ¿me va a hacer esto?_

\- _así es, guardias muéstrenle la salida… el ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí–_ los guardias obedecieron e intentaban llevarse al general, pero este se resistía

- _no, ¡suéltame! –_ decía Tian Kong forcejeando con los guardias – _¡esta me las vas a pagar emperador!, ¡tú y tu familia y tu adorada china me las pagaran! –_ dijo en último grito antes de que se lo llevaran de la sala del emperador directo a las afueras del palacio imperial

Después de unos meses Tian, sin un lugar a donde ir, sin familia y sin nada más que él mismo, empezó una nueva vida, pero no era una vida honorable, si él había hecho mucho por china en muchos años y nadie lo iba a ayudar empezó a ser como a los que siempre enfrentaba, un criminal, no solo se trataba de robos grandes sino de otras cosas, él quería su venganza contra el emperador, pero para eso necesitaría de muchas cosas, así que siguió con su vida de vandalismo, hasta que un día cometió un error y lo llevaron preso

Paso unos días pensando en su celda en lo que estaba haciendo y en lo que había sucedido respecto al emperador, aun le costaba creer todo lo que había pasado y ahora se encontraba en una prisión, ya no le importaba nada, estaba desecho y solo una cosa lo mantenía firme y determinado

De repente y sin previo aviso, escucho un golpe que provenía de una de las paredes que daban hacia afuera, era un golpe algo seco y fuerte, tanto que hacia mover los ladrillos de la pared y hacia que cayera un poco de polvo, y después otro golpe, pero más fuerte y otro, Tian Kong estaba confundido con lo que pasaba, hasta que de pronto, de un último golpe la pared cayo, en el inmenso agujero que se había hecho se veía una persona parada, el cual con una seña le dijo que lo siguiera, los guardias se acercaban corriendo por el ruido que se había escuchado, así que no dudo y salió de ese calabozo hacia la libertad lo más rápido que pudo.

En cuestión de minutos, por haber corrido lo más rápido que pudieron, se alejaron de la prisión, los guardias estaban buscándolos pero ya habían perdido su rastro

- _¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudas? –_ Preguntaba Tian Kong un poco cansado por haber corrido tanto - _¿sabes que te podrías meter en un gran problema por esto?_

 _-yo le jure lealtad a usted una vez cuando me salvo la vida –_ le dijo la otra persona que cuando Tian Kong escucho esa voz recordó quien era y levanto la vista para ver mejor, y era un leopardo de las nieves bastante fuerte– _yo no le debo nada al emperador, y cuando me enteré de lo sucedido, vine a ayudarlo_

 _-eso sí que me sorprende, Zhao –_ dijo Tian Kong sonriendo en manera de agradecimiento – _pero tengo que seguir solo desde aquí, y muchas gracias_

 _\- nada de eso, voy con usted –_ Zhao sabía que el seguirlo a él significaba que recibiría el mismo final en caso de ser capturados, pero nada de eso le importo – _además, ¿pare que son los amigos?_

Después de esa leve conversación, ambos amigos escaparon para hacer un plan de venganza, pero para eso necesitarían un pequeño ejército, lo cual fue fácil de recolectar, ya que muchos bandidos y malhechores se unieron a la causa, la cual era conquistar china, pero para eso paso mucho tiempo.

 ** _Fin de los recuerdos_**

\- pasaron muchos años, y Zhao se hizo mi segundo al mando, y nuestro ejército fue creciendo hasta lo que es hoy – dijo Tian Kong sonriendo con malicia – pero mi plan no puede llevarse a cabo con solo un ejército, necesitaba algo más, algo fuerte que me haga invencible… y es ahí en donde entra usted guerrero dragón

-¿Qué, yo? ¿Yo que tengo que ver en todo esto? – pregunto Po algo incrédulo ante aquellas palabras del león – si crees que te voy a ayudar a conquistar china, déjame decirte que no lo hare

\- no es necesario guerrero dragón – dijo Tian Kong sonriendo incrédulamente – yo sé que usted con su enorme moral y corazón sería incapaz de atacar al emperador… para eso lo tengo a él – señalo con su dedo al tipo de hace rato el cual se encontraba parado, pero dormido - ¡oye levántate!

\- ah, ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – Dijo la otra persona despertándose, haciendo que los cinco furiosos se vieran entre sí con una ceja levantada cada uno – ahhh perdón es que me dormí durante tu historia – dijo con un poco de flojera y bostezando levemente - ¿ya me toca hablar?

\- sí, y tienes que decirles que es lo que harás con el guerrero dragón – dijo Tian Kong algo irritado – y quítate la capucha, ¡ya te lo dije mil veces!

\- bueno, bueno ya no te pongas así – y con esa orden se quitó la capucha sonriendo ya que le gustaba hacer enfadar al león, al hacerlo revelo que era el tigre que ya todos conocemos, los cinco furiosos, Po y sobre todo Tigresa, se sorprendieron por lo que veían, ya que era el segundo tigre que veían todos en su vida, pero a Tigresa le causo un disgusto el ver a alguien de su especie trabajando para el mal – bueno, ahora responderé sus dudas de hace rato, que eran como utilizar el chi del "maestro" dragón – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra maestro, queriendo decir que Po no es un maestro

-pero para eso necesitare unos voluntarios – dirigió su vista hacia un lado y vio a cinco leopardos sentados sin hacer nada – oigan ustedes cinco vengan aquí, me ayudaran con una cosa – los cinco leopardos se acercaron a ver qué es lo que quería – bien necesito que uno de ustedes golpee esa pared – dijo señalando una pared que era de una de las celdas vacías, en eso los leopardos se vieron un poco confundidos y lanzaron a uno al frente – bien tu servirás, ahora golpea, con confianza – el leopardo no muy seguro golpeo con mucha fuerza, pero nada paso, es más casi se rompe la mano, la cual se sujetó llorando un poco y los demás lo vieron con una expresión de dolor - ¡bien! Ahora _maestro_ dragón ponga atención, porque vera que es lo que un verdadero maestro del chi puede hacer

en eso volteo a ver a los otros cuatro leopardos los cuales se preocuparon un poco por saber qué es lo que les iban a hacer, en eso el tigre saco sus garras e hizo que brillaran de un color dorado y apunto hacia los leopardos, iban a salir corriendo pero de repente sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar y no pudieron moverse, lo único que pudieron hacer es ver como algo, como una pequeña esfera de color dorada, como si fuera su alma saliera de ellos dejándolos débiles y cansados, el tigre concentro esas esferas en sus garras y las lanzo hacia el leopardo que había golpeado la pared transfiriéndole las esferas y haciendo que se fusionen en su cuerpo, en eso el leopardo se levantó como si nada y con una expresión de asombro, al igual que los cinco furiosos y Po ya que no sabían que es lo acaba de ocurrir

\- ahora sí, golpea de nuevo, te prometo que no se romperá tu mano – dijo el tigre sonriendo confiadamente, el leopardo un poco inseguro todavía, obedeció, solo que sin usar mucha fuerza, y esta vez no se rompió la mano si no la pared completa dejándolo en completo asombro a él y a todos los demás – bien, por si se preguntan qué es lo que paso es simple – dijo llamando la atención de los maestro – transferí el chi de los otros cuatro leopardos a uno solo, es como tener la fuerza y habilidad de cuatro solo que en uno, y eso es lo que hare con usted guerrero dragón, y con los demás también, les quitare su chi a ustedes y se lo daré a ese león – dijo señalando a Tai Kong, el cual estaba sonriendo – el recibirá, la fuerza, agilidad, rapidez y todo lo bueno de ustedes

\- entonces, ¿me quitaras el chi a mí y a mis amigos? – dijo Po algo asustado por lo que podría pasarle no a él, sino a ellos y en especial a tigresa, la cual lo estaba viendo un poco preocupada

\- sí, pero todavía no podré hacerlo – eso ultimo sorprendió a todos, ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo en ese momento?

-¡como que todavía! – Dijo Tian un poco molesto por lo que había dicho – ¡es el momento justo para hacerlo!, ¡están atados y no pueden hacer nada!

\- escucha, con ellos no puedo así de fácil, con los leopardos pude porque… - en eso vio como los leopardos estaba tirados en el suelo, apenas podían respirar, el tigre se alarmo un poco y realizo los mismos movimientos de hace rato solo que a la inversa, se vio como del leopardo que había roto la pared salieron cuatro esferas doradas, las cuales volvieron a los cuerpos de los leopardos, devolviéndoles sus fuerzas – jeje… casi se mueren… - dijo un poco nervioso por haberlos olvidado – …como te decía con los leopardos pude hacerlo fácilmente porque su chi no es tan fuerte, pero el de ellos – vio a los cinco furiosos y a Po e hizo que sus ojos brillaran, como lo hacía Kai, pero de color azul – es demasiado fuerte, tendré que debilitarlos y derrotarlos en una pelea, para que sea más fácil, dame unos días, para concentrarme y hacer que ellos se hagan un poco débiles con la falta de comida y agua

\- bien – dijo el león un poco molesto, ya que quería atacar cuanto antes, pero no le quedaba de otra más que esperar – espero que sepas lo que haces

\- yo también – dijo burlonamente y se retiraron del lugar dejando a los maestros solos en sus celdas

Po todavía estaba procesando lo que acababa de ver y escuchar, estaba sorprendido, y tenía un poco de miedo por lo que podría pasar si no salían de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, estaba tratando de pensar, pero la preocupación se lo impedía

\- Po – en eso Tigresa le hablo sacándolo de su trance - ¿estás bien? - pregunto la felina preocupándose por su mejor amigo

\- sí, es solo que no sé cómo vamos a salir de aquí – Po se notaba un poco preocupado, cosa que notó tigresa, ya que ella también estaba pensado en cómo salir de ahí, pero no había ninguna forma, hasta que recordó lo que Tai y el tigre habían hablado

\- eso es – dijo tigresa llamando la atención de sus amigos – el tigre dijo que tendría que derrotarnos en una pelea para obtener nuestro chi, si aprovechamos eso podremos salir

-¿y tú crees que él sea tan tonto para enfrentarnos a todos al mismo tiempo? –pregunto grulla algo inseguro de ese plan

\- no lo sabemos, pero esperemos que así sea – dio tigresa seriamente – solo hay que aguantar un poco, por lo que escuche no nos darán de comer ni beber, mientras tanto pensemos en que otra forma podremos salir de aquí

Y con eso ultimo cada quien se puso a pensar en la forma de escapar, y esperar a que algo bueno suceda

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **ya se, ya se, ¿porque Tigresa no simplemente rompe las cadenas o algo con su fuerza descomunal? creanme que me gustaria ponerlo, pero tengo otros planes para esta historia, ademas de que ya la hemos visto encadenada o esposada a algo y simplemente no puede romperlo _(reaccion en cadena de la serie y la escena en donde está capturada por Lord Shen en su barco son buenso ejemplos)_**

 **y con esto terminamos el cuarto capitulo, ¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?, solo yo lo se, y recuerden, estare esperando sus reviews para una opinion, recomendación, etc. haaasta otra  
**


	5. Chapter 5: una gran verdad

**Hey muy buenas gente de fanfiction ¿que tal estan? espero que bien, aqui les traigo el quinto capitulo de esta historia que espero que les este gustando**

 **Antes que nada, dos cosas**

 **1.- me tarde en actualizar la historia porque en la escuela me dejaron tres proyectos en una semana, y todos esos proyectos entregarlos el mismo día y eran fechas de exámenes, así que eso consumió todo mi tiempo y no es hasta ahora que ya tengo tiempo libre**

 **2.- éste capítulo se desviara un poco del tema central pero en un futuro servirá para muchas otras cosas que tengo planeado en éste fic, así que si no quieren leerlo lo entenderé, ahora en caso de que quieran leerlo… pues a leer**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Capítulo anterior**

\- no lo sabemos, pero esperemos que así sea – dio tigresa seriamente – solo hay que aguantar un poco, por lo que escuche no nos darán de comer ni beber, mientras tanto pensemos en que otra forma podremos salir de aquí

Y con eso ultimo cada quien se puso a pensar en la forma de escapar, y esperar a que algo bueno suceda

 **Capítulo V: conviviendo con los prisioneros**

Era un día bastante agradable, estaba amaneciendo y se veían los primeros rayos de sol iluminando los árboles y a un lago que estaba al pie de una montaña, en la cual por dentro era todo lo contrario, era oscuro, frio y lúgubre, ya había pasado un día y los cinco furiosos seguían presos en sus celdas, al igual que Po, el cual se encontraba un poco cansado y muy hambriento, ya que no había comido nada tal y como dijo Tigresa, sus enemigos los van a debilitar poniéndolos en pésimas condiciones y con nada de alimento.

Aún seguían pensando en cómo escapar, pero el hambre no les permitía pensar claramente, y tenían que apurarse porque no parecía que haiga mucha vigilancia y tenían que aprovechar eso. Pero de repente llego el tigre entrando por una puerta, estaba bostezando, quizás apenas y se estaba levantando

\- buenos días, ¿cómo durmieron hoy? – Pregunto el tigre sonriendo, ganándose una mirada seria de parte de todos – que caras

\- ¿y qué?, solo a eso viniste, a burlarte de nosotros – dijo Tigresa seriamente frunciendo el ceño y esposada a la pared.

\- no, la verdad es que vine a ver que no intenten nada, como escaparse – dijo mientras agarraba una silla que se encontraba cerca y sentándose en ella, muy cerca de las celdas –aunque estén prisioneros no debo bajar la guardia

Y con eso último todo se complicaba, ahora ya no había forma de planear la manera de salir de ese horrible lugar

Ya habían pasado unas horas, y todo se estaban aburriendo, sobre todo Po, pero más que nada se morían de hambre, algunos lo aguantaban mejor que otros, pero aunque sean maestros entrenados para soportar muchas cosas, Po no lo estaba del todo y eso lo alteraba un poco, ya era demasiando no comer pero no poder hablar con nadie para siquiera distraerse era el colmo, en eso vio como el tigre estaba sentado un poco cerca de su celda, no es que quisiera intentar algo, estaba atado de manos y pies después de todo, pero por lo menos para no aburrirse y no pensar tanto en la comida podría hablar con él

\- umm… oye… tu nunca me dijiste cómo te llamas – dijo Po inocentemente, llamando la atención del tigre – es decir, me estoy aburriendo y por lo menos quisiera hablar un poco

\- jm… es justo como lo describieron, un poco inocente, infantil, y casi todo el tiempo relajado ante el peligro – dijo el tigre sonriendo ante la actitud de Po, al parecer le caía bien –Shenlong, mi nombre es Shenlong

\- ¿Shenlong? Oh es como si fuera el nombre de Lord Shen y Tai Lung juntos ¿no? –pregunto Po un poco interesado y emocionado, causando a Shenlong una sonrisa

-más o menos, pero se escribe diferente, es solo una coincidencia – Shenlong y Po estaban platicando un poco, eso desconcertó un poco a los cinco furiosos, porque como es posible que su maestro, Po, este tan tranquilo hablando con él, como si nada pasara

\- con que quieres platicar eh- dijo Tigresa llamando la atención de Shenlong y Po –muy bien si quieres platicar, contéstame una pregunta – Shenlong asintió sonriendo, no iba a hacer ningún daño responder dudas – muy bien, ya se nos dijo por qué quieren el chi de Po, como lo harán y porque van en contra del emperador, pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo - dijo tigresa llenado de curiosidad a Shenlong - ¿Cómo es que llegaste tú aquí? Si eres una especie de maestro de chi, como es que no eres conocido entre los maestros de kung fu

-Ah eso – dijo un poco desanimado Shenlong, al parecer no le gustaba mucho esa historia o tiene poco interés en ella – en primera no soy muy conocido porque no soy legalmente un maestro y el cómo llegue aquí, bueno es sencillo, el león anciano que ya todos conocen, un día enfermó, ya estaba a punto de morir por una enfermedad que ahora no recuerdo – eso llamo la atención de todos – en eso alguien le conto sobre mí y mis habilidades para curar con el chi, ya que yo era conocido en el bajo mundo por un sinfín de cosas que puedo hacer, fueron en mi búsqueda y me encontraron, el tipo ya estaba en sus últimas – Shenlong recordó cuando vio a Tian Kong en una cama, enfermo y moribundo, recordó cuando efectuó los pasos de la maestría del chi con la mano envueltas en un resplandor dorado y puso su palma en el pecho de Tian, envolviéndolo en un resplandor dorado curándolo y devolviéndolo a la normalidad – después de eso, me pregunto cómo lo hice, le platique un poco sobre el chi, se le vino la idea de que trabajemos juntos y aquí estoy… tres años después

-quieres decir, ¿que solo lo curaste y él te contrato? – dijo víbora un poco impresionada por lo que dijo

-sí, aunque ahora me arrepiento un poco, algunas veces se pone insoportable – dijo Shenlong con una cara de desagrado, no le gustaba para nada que aquel león le diga cómo hacer su trabajo – pero creo que lo hice más que nada por el sentido del deber… y por querer saber una verdad

-¿deber? ¿Verdad? ¿De qué hablas? – dijo tigresa un poco desconcertada por lo que estaba escuchando – yo no le veo nada bueno el querer vengarse del emperador y su familia sin ninguna razón como tú lo estás haciendo

\- más bien no entiendo por qué un tigre no quiere vengarse del emperador, es más, al contrario lo defiende– Dijo Shenlong - ¿Cómo, no lo sabes?

\- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto tigresa confundida y molesta, haciendo que Shenlong se ría un poco, pensó que se estaba burlando o jugando con ella – ¡¿de qué te ríes?!

\- de lo que no sabes, del porque tu especie, ¡ _nuestra_ especie se encuentra casi extinta hoy en día! – dijo Shenlong levantado un poco la voz y llamando la atención de todos – pero como soy tan bueno, te contare la historia de que fue lo que paso, el motivo por el cual no vez muchos tigres andando cómodamente por todas partes…

 ** _Historia (contada por Shenlong)_**

 _Hace muchos años existía un viejo clan de tigres guerreros, que se situaba en el sur de china, era bastante grande-_ se podía ver un palacio bastante grande situada en una ciudad que estaba custodiada por tigres armados y con armaduras, el palacio era de colores oscuros, rojo carmesí y negro eran los colores que dominaban, no solo en el palacio, sino en la ciudad entera _\- ellos se dedicaban única y exclusivamente a la guerra y conquista de territorios, su ejército era bastante amplio, eran fuertes, valientes y muy temidos y respetados, eran conocidos en toda china por lo mismo._

 _Un día decidieron dejar las conquistas de un lado, ya llevaban años haciéndolo y vieron que era el momento justo de parar y seguir con unas vidas normales… pero el emperador de ese entonces, tenía miedo, miedo de que algún día ese clan guerrero decida atacar nuevamente y que él sea el objetivo –_ el emperador se encontraba preocupado en su trono, no sabía si los tigres algún día se levantarían en su contra, en eso una figura misteriosa llego con él y al parecer le estaba diciendo algo – _se dice que alguien, abusando del estado de preocupación del emperador, le lleno la cabeza de mentiras y odio hacia los tigres de ese clan, con la intención de hacer que el emperador ataque sin previo aviso antes de que ellos lo hagan… y así fue_

 _El emperador sin estar muy convencido de lo que hacía, y con ciertas dudas, ordeno que exterminaran a los tigres de ese clan puesto que no se iba a arriesgar a perder su nación –_ el ejército del emperador estaba avanzando hacia la ciudad de los tigres, armados con catapultas, sus soldados con armaduras, lanzas, espadas y flechas, eran bastantes, al llegar a la ciudad dispararon las catapultas, dando en los edificios más importantes, como el palacio central, los tigres no dudaron y saltaron a la acción

Una batalla bastante sangrienta se realizó, los tigres eran buenos, pero el ejército del emperador les doblaba en número, se podían ver cadáveres de distintas especies en el campo de batalla, la ciudad se encontraba casi en ruinas por culpa de las catapultas, algunas familias corrían para salvar sus vidas, otros se quedaban a luchar y a defender su hogar, pero fue inútil, en un día las fuerzas del emperador acabaron con la mayoría de los tigres que se encontraban en la ciudad, la cual se encontraba completamente destruida, solo había una que otra casa y edifico en pie

 _Desde ese día los tigres del sur de china le declararon un odio enorme al emperador y su familia, algunos tigres de otras regiones apoyaron a la causa, otros decidieron no meterse en problemas y seguir con sus vidas –_ se podía observar como algunos tigres se refugiaban en algunos lugares para que no lo buscaran, otros se iban en busca de como vengarse contra el emperador, como asaltar y robar cosas de gran importancia para él, y los tigres de otros lados de china, y otras especies, se sorprendían por los actos del emperador – _se dice que el emperador de ese entonces, vivió con remordimiento por lo que hizo hasta el último momento de su vida, pero nadie le creyó_

 _Cuando el hijo del emperador, el actual de hoy en día, tomo el cargo, declaró que ya no era necesario seguir en contra de los tigres y así pudieran salir adelante sin preocupaciones de que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo… algunos hicieron caso otros, decidieron seguir con la venganza hacia la familia del emperador y su legado_

 ** _Fin de la historia_**

Es por eso que casi no vez tigres hoy en día, el anterior emperador cazo a la mayoría, y todo por miedo – dijo Shenlong seriamente – pero afín de cuentas es lo que causamos ¿no? Miedo, nos consideran monstruos, ¿no es así maestra Tigresa?

-¿hace cuánto paso eso? – preguntó Tigresa de manera conmocionada por la información que se le fue dada

\- no lo sé, hace treinta años más o menos –

Tigresa se encontraba en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar, al igual que sus amigos, no podía creer que la mayoría de su especie haya sido cruelmente asesinada por alguien tan importante como el emperador, y más, que fue hace casi tanto tiempo como su edad

-¿oye, te encuentras bien? – pregunto Shenlong un poco preocupado porque tigresa se quedó callada

\- si – dijo en un leve susurro concentrada en sus pensamientos, pero reacciono al ver que Shenlong sonaba un poco preocupado y puso su semblante serio de nuevo – quiero decir, ¡vete al diablo! – dijo sorprendiendo a Shenlong y dejándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, ya que no iba a dejar que alguien como él la se preocupara por ella, sería lo último que necesitaría

\- bien, eso me gano por preocuparme por ti – al parecer se disgustó un poco por la manera de contestar de Tigresa

El tiempo paso y Tigresa seguía pensando en lo había escuchado, ¿será verdad? o solo fue un invento para que bajara la guardia, y en caso de que fuera verdad, como debería sentirse, no lo sabía, odio, rencor, tristeza, pena o ¿qué?, no lo tenía muy claro, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien sabio, como el maestro Oogway o Shifu.

Fue ahí cuando cayó en algo y su mente hizo _clic,_ Shifu no había sido capturado, por lo tanto el los encontraría y los sacaría de ese lugar probablemente, en eso Shenlong, un poco aburrido y cansado de vigilar, se durmió sentado en la silla, parecía tener el sueño pesado porque hasta roncaba

-oigan, chicos – dijo Tigresa susurrando a sus amigos para que Shenlong no despertara – ahora que lo recuerdo, Shifu estaba meditando cuando sucedió el ataque, de seguro el vendrá por nosotros de alguna manera

\- es cierto –dijo mono algo impresionado, ya que había olvidado por completo a Shifu, como casi no lo veían

\- entonces, ¿crees que él nos encuentre? – pregunto víbora, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Shenlong estaba moviendo sus orejas

\- no lo sé, eso espero – dijo tigresa seriamente con un poco de preocupación por su equipo – es nuestra única forma de salir de aquí lo más rápido posible

\- oigan, ¿qué tanto cuchichean entre todos ustedes? – pregunto Shenlong cruzado de brazos y parado frente a las celdas de los cinco furiosos

\- nada que te incumba – tigresa intentaba guardar el plan sobre esperar a Shifu, poniendo su cara lo más seria posible

\- oh, hablaban de Shifu no es así – dijo con una sonrisa ladeando su rostro – bueno hubiera sido grandioso para ustedes si viniera a rescatarlos, pero no lo hará – eso confundió a todos, porque Shifu no iría a buscarlos – y si se preguntan ¿Por qué?, déjenme mostrarles… a su maestro Shifu – señalo a una celda al final de la habitación, tigresa como pudo, intento ver que había ahí, y se sorprendió bastante al ver a Shifu amarrado e inconsciente en una celda atrapo al igual que ellos, con eso sus esperanzas de escapar, se redujeron de nuevo

\- Tigresa, ¿Qué es lo que ves? – pregunto grulla desde el otro lado de su celda ya que no podía ver nada desde donde estaba

-… a Shifu… - lo dijo pero como un leve susurro, en un tono apagado, - …esta capturado también…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Po incrédulamente, no podía creer que su maestro este en el mismo estado que ellos, así que dirigió su vista a Shenlong y preguntó - ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste? ¿Cómo capturaste a Shifu también?

\- eso fue muy simple – dijo Shenlong sonriendo –veras todo paso después de que los capturara…

 ** _Flashback_**

Se observaba a Shenlong y a los guerreros de ese día juntando a los cinco furiosos y a Po en una carreta a las afueras del valle para llevárselos, estaban amarrados en caso de que despertaran, los aldeanos no se encontraban cerca porque habían salido corriendo para salvar sus vidas de las explosiones y destrucción del valle, pero uno de los aldeanos fue a avisarle al maestro Shifu de lo que había pasado y lo más rápido que pudo bajo al valle para encontrarse a Shenlong y a los demás a punto de irse

\- _¡alto ahí! –_ Dijo Shifu llamando la atención de los guerreros y de Shenlong, los cuales no se veían muy preocupados - _¡que creen que están haciendo!_

 _\- ¿Qué, no es obvio?, nos llevamos a los cinco furiosos y al guerrero dragón –_ dijo Shenlong despreocupadamente, en eso Shifu se puso en su posición de pelea con el bastón de Oogway en mano - _¿enserio? Te vas poner así_

Shifu no contesto, solo avanzó con gran velocidad con la intención de atacar, Shenlong solo hizo una seña con la mano para que dos guerreros ataquen a Shifu, en eso una pantera intento asestarle un golpe directo al pecho, pero Shifu lo desvió rápidamente con su bastón y le devolvió el golpe con el mismo haciendo un giro dando justo en las costillas, un lobo intento flanquearlo por su izquierda, se abalanzó con una patada pero Shifu reacciono y salta hacia un lado haciendo que el lobo golpeara a su compañero justo en la cara, Shifu no perdió el tiempo, así que se puso a girar su bastón para usarlo como un arma y golpear a todos los guerreros lo más rápido que pudo, los guerreros recibían varios golpes, eran demasiados y no veían de dónde venían, así que solo retrocedieron, Shifu aprovecho eso y se abalanzó contra Shenlong

\- _jm… que descerebrado –_ dijo Shenlong en un susurro y recibió a Shifu con un golpe de su dedo índice, el cual estaba brillando por el chi, justo en el pecho de Shifu creando una onda dorada al alrededor de los dos, para después dar otros cinco golpes más con el mismo dedo en lugares específicos, había usado una tecina de puntos de chi paralizantes para dejar a Shifu inconsciente en el suelo, los guerreros solo lo observaban asombrados por lo que vieron, el solo tuvo que usar una técnica para derrotar a Shifu, Shenlong solo vio a los guerreros y dijo – _inútiles… ahora amarren a este también, será un bono extra_

Con esa orden los guerreros obedecieron, amarraron a Shifu, lo pusieron con los demás en la carreta y se fueron del valle rumbo a su guarida lo más rápido que podían. Después de eso llegaron y los pusieron en celdas

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

\- y fue así de simple – dijo Shenlong sonriendo, se dirigió a la celda de Shifu para golpear los barrotes de la celda para despertarlo – ¡oye! Rata cuqui, despierta tienes visitas

Shifu empezó a despertarse lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a Shenlong parado enfrente de él y a Po y Tigresa

\- ¡Po!, ¡Tigresa¡ - dijo Shifu al levantarse y solo verlos ellos dos ya que los demás estaban fuera de su rango de visión, pero su expresión paso a una de decepción por sí mismo -… perdón por no poder detenerlo… no sabía que él era un maestro de chi también

\- descuide Shifu, por lo menos lo intento – dijo Po con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, pero en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación que tenia

\- oh, vamos, no se pongan así – dijo Shenlong burlonamente, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de los maestros – solo estarán aquí unos días más

Cuatro días más sin una pisca de comida ni agua, un reto para Po, pero no tanto para los demás, pero a fin de cuentas el más importante era Po, así que solo fue cuestión de esperar, Shenlong abandono las celdas para irse a descansar, mientras los maestros se quedaban ahí

\- Po, no te preocupes, sé que saldremos de esta – dijo Tigresa en un intento de relajar a Po – yo estaré contigo, no lo olvides

-Gracias Tigresa, yo también espero que todo salga bien – dijo Po calmadamente _no me importa si me cuesta la vida… pero tú estarás bien,_ pensó Po preocupándose por tigresa – y por cierto… lamento lo que escuchaste… sobre tu especie, debe ser difícil enterarse de algo como eso ¿no? – dijo Po sabiendo lo que se sentía recibir una noticia como esa

Descuida, deben de ser solo inventos – dijo tigresa tranquilamente, pero en el fondo no sabía si creer en lo que le dijeron o no

Los días empezaron a pasar rápido, aunque casi no se notaba el día por estar dentro de una montaña todo el tiempo, en algunos la falta de alimentos comenzaba a verse, a mono y mantis les gruñía el estómago, de Po ni se diga, él era el que peor lo estaba pasando, Shifu y tigresa lo estaban soportando muy bien, después de todo ellos han dedicado su vida entera al kung fu, y por eso han podido aguantar un poco más que los demás, meditando, víbora y grulla también lo estaban soportando muy bien de la misma manera

Y pasó un día más, ya Po se encontraba un poco débil, se veía a simple vista, y no parecía haber dormido mucho, Shenlong estaba vigilando como siempre y se dio cuenta de eso

\- llegó la hora – dijo Shenlong con una sonrisa de malicia sentado en una silla y de brazos cruzados

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **y con esto terminamos el quinto capitulo, ¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?**

 **¿quien sabe?**

 **Yrecuerden, estare esperando sus reviews para una opinion, recomendación, duda etc. haaasta otra  
**


	6. Chapter 6: hora de pelear

**Hey muy buenas gente de fanfiction ¿que tal estan? espero que bien, aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia que espero les este gustando**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior**

Y pasó un día más, ya Po se encontraba un poco débil, se veía a simple vista, y no parecía haber dormido mucho, Shenlong estaba vigilando como siempre y se dio cuenta de eso

\- llegó la hora – dijo Shenlong con una sonrisa de malicia sentado en una silla y de brazos cruzados

 **Capítulo VI: hora de pelear**

Shenlong se encontraba en la habitación de Tian, en la misma se encontraba una gran mesa en centro con planos y mapas sobre algunas estructuras y del palacio imperial, también estaba un leopardo, era Zhao el amigo de Tian, estaban escuchando atentamente a Shenlong

-entonces, ¿llego la hora?, ¿el guerrero dragón se encuentra lo bastante débil para llevar a cabo el plan? – Dijo Zhao seriamente, a lo que Shenlong respondió asintiendo para confirmar – por fin, escuchaste eso Tian

\- si… por fin tendré mi venganza – dijo sonriendo Tian Kong, y volteo a ver a Shenlong – ¿Qué necesitas para continuar?

\- sólo necesito golpearlo un poco, tendré que usar la arena de pelea en el centro de la montaña- respondió Shenlong con una cara seria y de brazos cruzados y estaba usando una túnica negra que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo solo se veía su cabeza y sus pies, estaba bastante tranquilo, pero por dentro muy emocionado de pelear con alguien tan fuerte – voy a prepárame, mientras lleven a Po a la arena para que peleemos y obtenga su chi para ti… y déjame hacer esto a mi manera – dijo retirándose del lugar

\- de acuerdo, Zhao dile a los guerreros que se encarguen del guerrero dragón – dijo Tian en seriamente haciendo que Zhao vaya a hacer lo que le dijeron – y después vuelves aquí… hay que hablar del… plan

\- por supuesto – dijo Zhao con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, ¿que estaban tramando esos dos?

Mientras, en las celdas, se encontraban los cinco furiosos, Po y el maestro Shifu, estaban discutiendo de cómo salir de ahí, con Shifu con ellos, ya que tenía más edad y por ende más experiencia en situaciones como estas, tal vez se le ocurriría algo

\- mph… esto ya me tiene harta – dijo Tigresa forcejeando con sus cadenas que la mantenían prisionera – maestro Shifu, ¿ya se le ocurrió algo?

-sí, esto de estar sin comer por mucho tiempo, es demasiado – dijo Po de manera débil y con un poco de mareo

\- es cierto, hasta mantis la está pasando mal – dijo mono viendo a mantis morder los barrotes de su pequeña celda y dándole lengüetazos en intento de comérsela – esto no es bueno

\- ¡¿que?! ¿No dicen que el hierro es bueno? – dijo mantis un poco mareado, tal vez ya estaba alucinando

\- ya sé que la están pasando muy mal, pero por suerte, se me ocurrió algo – dijo Shifu sorprendiendo a todos y llamando su interés, puesto que querían salir de ahí – escuchen, lo que tiene que hacer es… - no pudo terminar su oración porque con sus grande orejas alcanzo a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a las celdas – guarden silencio, alguien viene

Se pudieron ver a Zhao y a dos rinocerontes bastante grandes y fuertes entrar a las celdas, e ir a la de Po, no decían nada solo entraron y lo sacaron de ahí, no fue difícil, estaba amarrado de pies y manos y débil por la falta de alimentos, pero todos se preocuparon por saber qué es lo que pasaba, en especial Tigresa

\- ¡oigan, que creen que están haciendo! ¡A donde lo llevan! – grito tigresa desde su celda, intento de alguna manera quitarse las cadenas que la tenían aprisionada, pero sin resultados, ella solo vio de manera impotente como se llevaban a Po a algún lugar, Po intentaba zafarse pero no podía, así que solo se limitó a dejar que lo lleven, fue en eso que tigresa pensó, y recordó para que querían a Po, por su chi, eso significa que era hora de quitárselo y ya vio las consecuencias de eso, no iba a dejar que eso pase, por eso cuando los guerreros se fueron dirigió su mirada a Shifu, una mirada de determinación – maestro, ¿cuál es plan?

 **…**

Mientras tanto, los guerreros que entraron a las celdas, llevaban a Po arrastrando de pies y manos, estaba un poco desorientado, no veía muy bien a donde lo llevaban, solo veía que lo llevaban por un corredor oscuro y al final había una luz, como la luz al final del túnel, y justo antes de llegar lo desataron y lo aventaron hacia el frente como un costal, y lo que pudo ver fue una arena de pelea, estaba rodeada de animales, todos ellos venían a ver algo, y cuando vio a quien tenía enfrente, de inmediato supuso lo que pasaba

\- Hola, guerrero dragón – dijo Shenlong sonriendo y de brazos cruzados, al parecer tenía muchas ganas de pelear contra Po – espero que aun tengas fuerzas suficientes para entretenerme – dicho eso se quitó su túnica que le cubría el cuerpo y mostro tener un chaleco de kung fu de color vino con bordes dorados, en su espalda tenía el símbolo del ying y el yang pero con un tigre en medio, llevaba unos guantes de pelea con solo la mitad de los dedos cubiertos, la otra mitad estaban descubiertos y llevaba un cinturón de kung fu de color negro para sujetar sus pantalones que eran de color negro, se puso en posición de pelea extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia enfrente de Po sacando sus garras y el brazo derecho lo llevo hacia atrás de él pero apuntando hacia Po también mientras flexionaba las piernas – vamos, ataca

Entonces Po obedeció, corrió lo más rápido que pudo e intento asestar un golpe justo en la cara de Shenlong, pero este logro esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado, Shenlong retrajo ambas manos hacia atrás de su cuerpo, un brillo dorado se puso en sus manos y empujo a Po con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo muy lejos, como unos diez metros de distancia, lo suficiente para agarrar un poco de velocidad, dar un salto e iluminar su pie derecho con el mismo brillo para darle una fuerte patada a Po en la cabeza, pero por suerte reacciono rápido e hizo su cuero hacia abajo, Shenlong se pasó de largo y terminó golpeando una pared, destruyendo un poco de ella en el proceso y dejando muchas gritas a su alrededor, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y volvió a correr, pero esta vez en lugar de una patada fue un puñetazo con la misma intensidad, Po no se esperaba eso, estaba un poco mareado por la falta de comida, así que recibió el golpe justo en el abdomen, mandando algo lejos y tirándolo en el suelo

Como pudo, se puso de pie y en posición de pelea, Shenlong decidió atacar dando rápidos golpes, pero Po los esquivaba y bloqueaba, entre tantos golpes, con su brazo izquierdo, logro hacer a un lado los brazos de Shenlong y encestarle dos golpes en la cara y un codazo para rematar obligando a Shenlong retroceder un puco y sujetarse la cara

\- vaya… eres hábil aun – dijo Shenlong sobándose la nariz por el fuerte codazo que recibió, intento volver a golpear a Po, pero él se defendía muy bien, al parecer también estaba usando su chi para ayudarse, ya que Shenlong noto un leve resplandor en Po

\- así es – dijo Po seriamente y con una sonrisa confiada, se concentró un poco y estiro su brazo derecho, en su mano empezó un resplandor verde jade con destellos dorados, logrando que su báculo de jade se materialice y poniéndose en posición de pela con el

\- jm… tu báculo de jade, me peguntaba donde había acabado – dijo Shenlong sin ninguna impresión, al parecer esto le parecía más divertido, Shenlong avanzó un poco e intento golpear a Po con sus puños envueltos en chi, pero Po los bloqueaba más rápido, es más, ahora hasta le deba varios golpes con el báculo en todo el cuerpo a Shenlong, dejándolo un tanto desconcertado, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Po hizo hacia atrás sus caderas y le dio uno de sus conocidos panzazos, mandando a Shenlong estrellarse contra una pared, dejando incrustado en la misma y con unas cuantos escombros encima de él – condenado… barrigón – dijo sobándose la cabeza, al parecer ahí es donde se golpe más fuerte

 **…**

En otro lado, en las celdas para ser más precisos, estaban los cinco furiosos escuchando a Shifu atentamente para poder escapar y ayudar a Po

\- bien, quiero que me escuchen atentamente – dijo Shifu en un tono calmado – víbora, dime ¿te tienen amarrada o esposada?

\- esposada maestro – contestos víbora algo confundida por la pregunta - ¿Por qué?

\- porque si puedes usar tu cola, úsala concentrando chi en ella y rompe las esposas – dijo Shifu haciendo que víbora abriera los ojos sorprendida, ya que no se le había ocurrido eso

\- lo intentare – dijo víbora cerrando los ojos y concentrándose para tener la mayor cantidad de chi en la punta de su cola, un brillo dorado se vio en su cola y dio un golpe como pudo a sus esposas pero no se rompieron, solo se agrieto un poco, pero eso era bueno – parece que funciona – volvió a concentrarse y hacer lo mismo, y esta vez sí logro romper sus las esposas, ella estaba aliviada y grulla, que estaba su lado en la misma celda, se sorprendió - ¡lo logre!

-bien, ahora libéranos a todos e iremos a ayudar a Po – dijo Shifu sonriendo porque el plan funcionó

Paso solo unos minutos y víbora ya había liberado a sus amigos, pero algo raro estaba pasando

\- oigan, ¿Dónde están los guardias? - Pregunto mono curiosamente, se hacia esas pregunta porque no vio ni escucho nada mientras ellos se liberaban de sus celdas

\- no lo sé, y no nos importa – dijo Tigresa en seriamente llamando la atención de sus amigos – lo que importa ahora es encontrar a Po, salir de aquí y planear como detener todo esto

\- tienes razón, vamos – dijo mantis, con eso salieron de las celdas lo más cuidadoso que pudieron para no hacer ruido y llamar la atención de algún guardia cercano, pero al parecer no había ninguno ya que todos estaban viendo la pelea, en eso llegaron a un lugar, que al parecer era una cocina, puesto que había mucha comida en una mesa

\- ¡comida! – dijeron los tres machos hambrientos, al parecer sus instintos y olfatos los guiaron a la cocina, y sin previo aviso, se abalanzaron contra la mesa de comida como un depredador a su presa, y se pusieron a devorar todo lo que había, ganándose una mirada de furia de parte de tigresa, y otras dos de molestia por parte de Shifu y víbora

\- ¡que están haciendo! – grito Tigresa molesta, pero no muy alto para que nadie los escuchara - ¡¿cómo pueden comer en un momento como este?!

\- tigresa tu no lo entiendes, tenemos hambre – dijo mono mientras se metía un pan a la boca mientras tigresa lo veía con rabia, parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir del enojo, cosa que asusto un poco a mono, pero luego se le vino una idea a la mente, vio una bandeja llena de dumplings y la tomo – espera, además a Po le gustaría comer algo ¿no crees?

Con eso convencieron a Tigresa y su enojo se fue, ya que mono tenía razón, a Po le gustaría comer algo después de mucho tiempo

\- bien, pero coman lo necesario y vámonos rápido de aquí, hay que buscar a Po – dijo tigresa mientras sujetaba la bandeja de dumplings para llevársela a Po

 **…**

Mientras que los machos hambrientos se llenaban el estómago de comida, en la habitación de Tian Kong, se encontraba él con Zhao, en la mesa grande del centro se veían los planos de la montaña en la estaban y al parecer había algunos puntos marcados de rojo, al parecer estaban planeando algo

\- entonces ¿con esto será suficiente? – pregunto Tian a Zhao que estaba frente a él, él estaba con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, parecía muy confiado de algo

-por supuesto – dijo Zhao sonriendo – con un poco de dinamita bien colocada y todo saldrá como lo planeamos

\- eso espero – dijo Tian Kong sonriendo mientras veía los planos, al parecer algo estaban a punto de hacer, y eso involucraba derrumbar la montaña hueca en la que han estado ocultos por mucho tiempo, como sea, no era nada bueno

 **...**

Por otro lado, en la arena de pelea se encontraban Po y Shenlong forcejeando, Po empujaba con su báculo y Shenlong lo detenía con las manos, en un movimiento rápido, Shenlong llevo el báculo al suelo haciendo que se plantará en el suelo y sorprendiendo a Po, tanto que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a los tres golpes de Shenlong que le dieron en toda la cara, Shenlong dio media vuelta, dio un pequeño brinco, y con ese impulso le dio una patada de chi a Po mandándolo lejos con todo y báculo

Po se encontraba cansado, débil, y hambriento, apenas y veía bien, ya que había recibido varios golpes durante la contienda, pero Shenlong estaba igual, tenía una herida en la cabeza, de la cual salía un poco de sangre, pero nada grave, también, se encontraba sonriendo, al parecer le gustaba la idea de estar peleando contra Po

-debo admitir… que no eres el guerrero dragón por cuestión de suerte como algunos me decían, al parecer… eres más fuerte de lo que pensé – dijo Shenlong sonriendo y poniéndose en posición de pelea, ya iba a atacar, pero escucho gritos viniendo afuera de la arena, y veía como algunos parecían ser golpeados por alguien, no sabía lo que pasaba, hasta que desde arriba cayeron los cinco furiosos y el maestro Shifu alado de Po en su posición de pelea habitual - ¡¿pero qué?!

\- Po, que bueno que te encontramos viejo – dijo mono alegre de ver a Po al igual que los demás

\- ¡chicos!, ¿Cómo lograron escapar? – dijo Po sonriendo feliz de ver a sus amigos junto a él

\- eso no importa ahora Po – dijo tigresa seriamente, haciendo que Po dirija su atención a ella, y lo que vio le gustó… una bandeja de dumplings completamente llena – ten, te trajimos esto

-¡comida, por fin! – dijo Po tomando la bandeja de dumplings y poniéndose en la boca para que cayeran adentro como si de agua se tratase, los cinco furiosos, Shifu, incluso Shenlong, hasta los guerreros que estaban viendo la pelea, estaban sorprendidos por la manera en que literalmente, Po tragaba comida

\- vaya… come como cerdo – dijo mono sorprendido viendo a Po ¨comer¨

\- no, un cerdo mastica… yo diría más bien, como un pato – dijo mantis viendo con una cara de desagrado a Po, el cual termino de comer – y me quedo corto

\- bien, ahora ya estoy listoouu – dijo Po agarrando el estómago, al parecer le dolía por comer tan rápido

\- ahh… ¿estás bien? – pregunto Shenlong confundido por lo que le pasaba a Po

\- sí, ya paso – dijo Po dejando de sujetarse la barriga y poniéndose en posición de pela con sus amigos – ahora si vas a perder

\- eso quiero verlo… guerrero dragón – dijo Shenlong retadoramente y preparándose para una épica pelea entre él, contra los cinco furiosos, Po y el maestro Shifu

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **y con esto terminamos el sexto capitulo, ¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?**

 **Y recuerden, estare esperando sus reviews para una opinion, recomendación, duda etc. haaasta otra  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Promesa de venganza

**Hey muy buenas gente de fanfiction** **¿Qué tal están? ... hay alguien... ¿no?**

 **Bueno... sólo dejare este capítulo por aquí**

 **No sin antes pedir disculpas, a aquellas personas que siguen esta historia, por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, pero es que estaba muy ocupado y sin tiempo para escribir. Pero ahora que son vacaciones tengo tiempo de sobra y espero poder actualizar más seguido**

 **Como sea, no les quito más el tiempo... a leer**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior:**

\- sí, ya paso – dijo Po dejando de sujetarse la barriga y poniéndose en posición de pela con sus amigos – ahora si vas a perder

\- eso quiero verlo… guerrero dragón – dijo Shenlong retadoramente y preparándose para una épica pelea entre él, contra los cinco furiosos, Po y el maestro Shifu

 **Capitulo VII: promesa de venganza**

Estaban los cinco furiosos, el maestro Shifu y Po en frente de Shenlong, estaban en su pose típica de pelea, Shenlong estaba en desventaja y tenía las de perder, después de todo eran siete contra uno, cosa que no le gustó mucho

\- uno, dos tres… ¡oigan no se vale!, ustedes son siete y yo sólo uno – dijo Shenlong haciendo lo que parecía era un puchero, en eso recordó algo y sonrió –…pero si así lo quieren… - Shenlong dirigió su mirada hacia los espectadores y, con unos pasos de maestría de chi, atrajo los poderes en forma de orbes de seis guerreros hacia él, las orbes se fusionaron a su cuerpo en un resplandor dorado haciendo que su cuerpo tenga un tenue brillo – ahora sí, estamos iguales

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – pregunto mono sorprendido por lo que vio

\- no puede ser, robo el chi de unos guerreros y se los puso a sí mismo – dijo Shifu sin creer lo que había visto, puesto que el no vio la demostración que Shenlong había hecho anteriormente – ahora debe ser más fuerte, tengan cuidado

Y sin previo aviso, Shenlong se abalanzó contra los maestros, pero sus manos estaban envueltas en un resplandor dorado muy fuerte, y cuando encesto un golpe al suelo, muy cerca de ellos, los mando por los aires, algunos cayeron bien, como Tigresa y Shifu, otros se estamparon contra el suelo, Shenlong fijo su vista en Tigresa y se fue contra ella, avanzo corriendo, saltó y en pleno aire dio vueltas sobre sí mismo haciéndose una especie de bola, cosa que tigresa no esperaba y recibió el golpe en todo su cuerpo, pero Shenlong, al estar usando chi en sus ataques, la fuerza del golpe fue mayor

Después fue contra Shifu, intento darle dos golpes pero Shifu los bloqueaba y esquivaba, en eso, Shifu salto y le conecto múltiples patadas a Shenlong en la cara haciendo que se enoje y con un simple golpe se lo quitara de encima, pero no sin antes sujetarlo a Shifu de la cola y darle tres golpes más en el cuerpo para después rematar con un cabezazo a Shifu y mandarlo lejos, pero aún no estaba derrotado

\- rayos, es bueno – dijo mono levantándose del suelo, ya que por el primer golpe de Shenlong salió volando muy alto

\- sí, pero no podrá con todos a la vez – dijo tigresa poniéndose detrás de sus compañeros – hay que atacarlo con todo, vamos

Y con eso todos se levantaron para golpear a Shenlong, cosa que él vio y se sorprendió un poco al ver a todos viniendo a atacarlo con una mirada de furia

\- esto va a doler – intento bloquear un golpe de tigresa, y lo hizo pero al segundo golpe no pudo ya que en el brazo de tigresa se encontraba víbora enrollada, y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, se trepo al brazo de Shenlong e hizo que se golpeara a sí mismo, Shenlong intento golpear a víbora pero se quitó haciendo que se golpea a si mismo otra vez

Mono llego y aprovecho para golpear cuatro veces a Shenlong, fueron dos puñetazos al estómago y dos en la cara, Shenlong intento golpear a mono, pero fue detenido por mantis y siendo golpeado por él en toda la parte del abdomen, fueron golpes rápido y precisos, luego llego Po y con su báculo le dio golpes en los brazos, costillas y uno que otro en la cabeza mientras esquiva los zarpazos de Shenlong

En eso grulla llega y da dos golpes con sus alas en dirección horizontal en las piernas de Shenlong y quedando de espaldas a este, Shenlong intento darle una patada baja a grulla aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, pero grulla reacciono rápido y se elevó en el aire haciendo hacia atrás para después bajar en picada y conectar una patada en la espalda de Shenlong, Shenlong se dio la vuelta, pero lo único que vio fue a Tigresa que venía corriendo y dándole su famoso "golpe de fuego" a Shenlong, el cual se terminó estrellando en una pared nuevamente – tiene la manita pesada – dijo quejándose de lo golpes y sobre todo del ultimo

Los cinco furiosos vieron a Shenlong tirado en el suelo y herido, tenía la ropa rasgada, al igual que su cuerpo, moretones, y alguna que otra herida abierta, al parecer su cuerpo no soportaba muy bien los golpes, se levantó sujetándose el abdomen ya que ahí había recibido muchos golpes

\- Debo admitir que son bastante buenos, en muchos años nunca había tenido un reto – dijo Shenlong sonriendo – pero ya es hora de ponerse serio – dijo mientras juntaba sus palmas fuertemente a la altura de su pecho, sus palmas brillaron de color dorado, las separo y empezó a dibujar varios signos chinos a su alrededor, 健康, después 復原 y por ultimo 實力, después llevo esos signos al suelo con un ademan de sus manos y se formó un circulo rodeándolo a él, después se inclinó y puso su puño derecho en el suelo para que el circulo que lo rodeaba subiera por todo su cuerpo curándolo de todas sus heridas y dejándolo sin un rasguño, después de eso se levantó y dio un gran suspiro de alivio – ahhh eso se siente bien

\- No puede ser… se curó a él mismo usando su propio chi – dijo Shifu molesto por ver que todo lo que hicieron para golpearlo no sirvió de nada – no sabía que eso se podía hacer

\- Hay muchas cosas que aún no saben, como esto – dijo Shenlong sonriendo mientras separaba de su cuerpo lo que parecía ser el chi de uno de los guerreros que había tomado anteriormente, lo aplasto entre sus manos y dibujo otros signos chinos en frente él 裝甲 y después los atrajo hacia sí mismo y se empezó a formar una armadura china de color dorada que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, ya que solo le cubría el pecho, abdomen, codos, rodillas, antebrazos y la mitad de las piernas – bien, así está mejor… ahora vamos a pelear en serio

\- bien, tienes trucos… nosotros también – dijo Po sonriendo sorprendiendo a Shenlong, Po con su báculo, hizo que brillara y dibujo un símbolo del ying en el suelo que empezó a rodearlo a él y a sus amigos, Po por su parte recibió su atuendo del mundo de los espíritus con un resplandor dorado cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras que los demás solo tenían el resplandor cubriéndolos, tenían una sonrisa confiada y Shenlong estaba impresionado por lo que vio, tenía los ojos bien abiertos – listo chicos ¡denle con todo!

Los cinco furiosos, Shifu y Po empezaron a correr hacia Shenlong con la intención de acabarlo, Shenlong solo sonrió y empezó a correr hacia a ellos también, la primera en lanzarse fue víbora, pero fue desviada hacia arriba por Shenlong quien solo tuvo que golpearla en el abdomen, mono intento lo mismo pero Shenlong sujeto su brazo deteniendo el golpe y poniéndolo en el camino de Tigresa para que ella lo golpeara mandándolo lejos, intento dar otro golpe pero su brazo fue desviado y Shenlong dio media vuelta conectándole una patada en la cara a Tigresa, cosa que Po notó e intento darle varios golpes a Shenlong, pero él solo los detenía o desviaba con sus brazos, Shenlong intentaba golpearlo, pero Po era demasiado fuerte y veloz ahora, todo por lo que había hecho hace unos instantes

Entre tantos golpes, mantis y el maestro Shifu, ya que son los más rápidos, aprovecharon y fueron contra Shenlong e intentaron darle varios golpes lo más rápido posible y lo lograban, pero al tener Shenlong una armadura echa de chi parecía no recibir ningún daño, pero si era molesto recibir tantos golpes sin poder hacer nada para evitarlos, se veía en su rostro la frustración de eso y para rematar los demás se levantaron y empezaron a golpear a Shenlong de nuevo

Unos golpes como los de Tigresa eran efectivos puesto que siempre iban al rostro que era una de las pocas partes que no estaban protegidas, víbora era escurridiza como siempre y Shenlong intentaba quitársela de encima, pero solo lograba que víbora se enrollara en su brazo y lo golpearan con el mismo, grulla usaba ataques aéreos rápidos, se elevaba y bajaba en picada para dar un rápido y cortante golpe, Shenlong intentaba golpearlo pero era demasiado rápido y eran varios golpes a la vez, en cuanto se dio cuenta estaba rodeado y siendo golpeado una y otra vez, hasta que se hartó

\- ¡YA BASTA! – gritó enojado y genero un intenso brillo en su puño derecho con el cual golpeó el suelo y se generó una onda expansiva, como una explosión que hizo a los cinco furiosos, a Shifu y a Po volar por los aires, pero eso lo dejo agotado, se encontraba jadeando por el cansancio de usar esa técnica – …bien… veo que tendré que usar otros métodos para ustedes – dijo en un tono frio, se concentró un poco, manejo su respiración y en sus manos empezó un destello dorado con toque azules y se formaba algo, pero no se veía muy bien que era, se concentró un poco más y empezó a tomar forma… cadenas, las cuales se empezaron a enrollar en sus brazos y se gormaron unos cuchillos algo grandes, como los de Kai pero se veían más ligeros y pequeños, cuando terminó Shenlong estaban sonriendo, los demás solo estaban un poco sorprendidos

\- ¿cómo… es que… hizo eso? – pregunto grulla un poco atemorizado por lo que podría pasar y por la experiencia que ya había vivido él y sus compañeros al enfrentarse a un loco con cuchillas, en eso Shenlong empezó a darles vuela y haciendo el ruido característico de una hoja filosa golpeando el suelo, ruido que hizo recordar a los demás muchas cosas que habían pasado, en especial a tigresa, recordó cunado Kai llego al palacio y lo destruyó y también cuando llego a la aldea de los pandas y casi logra su cometido

\- les trae recuerdos ¿no es así? – dijo Shenlong sonriendo mientras seguía moviendo las cuchillas – se dice que son muy letales y poderosas – Shenlong parecía estar jugando con ellos por su forma de hablar, los demás solo se limitaron a ignorarlo y a ponerse en su pose de pelea con una cara de odio listos para atacar – veamos si es cierto

Shenlong giro las cuchillas y las lanzo hacia sus objetivos impactándolas en el suelo generando lo que parecía una pequeña explosión obligando a los cinco, a Po y a Shifu a hacerse un lado, Shenlong jalo las cadenas sacando las cuchillas del suelo y empezó a girarlas a su alrededor con una destreza impresionante, los cinco y Shifu intentaban acercarse a dar un golpe pero era inútil, Shenlong solo desviaba o bloqueaba los golpes, pero Po por otro lado, al tener su báculo de jade y usar su chi tenía más ventaja y podía hacer un lado los ataques y acercarse a él, Tigresa notó eso y aprovecho para dar un salto lo más alto que pudo e intentar darle una patada a Shenlong, pero éste se dio cuenta a tiempo y en un rápido movimiento le dio una patada con chi a Po mandándolo un poco lejos, vio a tigresa venir hacia él desde lo alto y con un ademan de manos hizo desaparecer las cuchillas y cadenas y en su lugar se formó un escudo en su brazo derecho recibiendo de lleno la patada de tigresa y dejando que una onda dorada se disipe por toda la arena con un sonido parecido al de un gong

Tigresa salió volando por la fuerza del golpe, terminó cayendo junto a Po el cual fue a ver preocupadamente si tigresa estaba bien o herida

\- ¡tigresa! – dijo Po acercándose y ayudando a tigresa ponerse de pie - ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

\- descuida, estoy bien Po – dijo tigresa sonriendo para no preocupar más a Po, el cual solo soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que no estaba lastimada, tigresa y Po dirigieron su mirada a Shenlong el cual estaba parado tranquilamente con el escudo en su brazo - ¿Qué rayos hizo ahora?

\- ¿Qué? No creerán que solo se hacer una cosa o si, con mis habilidades he podido no solo crear cuchillas – dijo Shenlong sonriendo mientras levantaba el escudo echo de chi – sino que también puedo crear cualquier arma a mi antojo – el escudo en su mano empezó a cambiar de forma y se convirtió en nunchuck, después en una espada y luego en unas estrellas, eso sorprendió un poco a todos los que estaban presentes – ahora veamos que pueden hacer contra ¡esto! – dijo arrojando las estrellas hacia Po y Tigresa los cuales se separaron para esquivar los ataques, las estrellas no impactaron en ningún lugar sino que regresaron a Shenlong posicionándose en sus manos de nuevo para lanzar más ataques hacia tigresa pero Po notó eso y con su báculo de jade se puso en frente de tigresa para parar las estrellas, las cuales se deshicieron al momento de golpearlos

\- tranquila tigresa, yo te cubro – dijo Po sonriendo enfrente de tigresa causándole una sonrisa a ella también – chicos hay que seguir atacando con todo, no nos podemos rendir – dijo Po a sus amigos los cuales lo vieron y sonrieron por darles esperanza como siempre

\- bien, ya escucharon a Po rodéenlo y ataquen – dijo tigresa haciendo que todos rodeen a Shenlong para atacarlo de nuevo pero él solo se tronó los nudillos y sonrío

\- aquí vamos de nuevo – dijo sonriendo mientras creaba otra vez el escudo en su brazo, grulla se elevó y descendió lo más rápido que pudo para asestar un golpe directo pero Shenlong bloqueo el ataque y lo hizo a un lado para después darle un golpe bastante fuerte y mandarlo lejos, preparo su escudo y lo lanzo girando hacia los demás tomando un efecto boomerang y golpeando a mono, mantis y al maestro Shifu para que después el escudo volviera a él, víbora intento atacarlo pero fue detenida por el escudo, Shenlong se concentró e hizo que una pequeña explosión se generara en el escudo haciendo que víbora salga volando, grulla se había recuperado y se levantó en vuelo en un intento de ganar altura para un ataque aéreo pero Shenlong lo vio, así que creó de nuevo las cadenas con cuchillas y fijó su vista en grulla – pero a donde crees que vas – dijo lanzándole las cuchillas, en menos de lo que se esperaba las cadenas alcanzaron a grulla envolviéndolo y dejándolo indefenso - ¡ven aquí! – dijo mientras jalaba las cadenas hacia su cuerpo haciendo que grulla cayera a gran velocidad para terminar chocando contra el suelo quedando en un gran agujero y cubierto de polvo, Shenlong vio cansado lo que había logrado y sólo se limitó a desaparecer las cadenas e invocar su escudo de nuevo listo para cualquier ataque

Tigresa se molestó por ver como Shenlong había derrotado fácilmente a sus amigos

\- ¡ahora sí! – dijo tigresa molesta avanzando corriendo hacia Shenlong para enfrentarlo

\- ¡tigresa espera! – dijo Po, pero fue inútil, tigresa no hizo caso sólo siguió avanzando para enfrentar a Shenlong y hacerlo pagar por todo, Shenlong vio venir a tigresa y se dio cuenta de que quería un enfrentamiento, así que deshizo su escudo y se puso en guardia para recibir a tigresa en un combate limpio

Tigresa aprovechó que iba corriendo y se lanzó con una patada hacia Shenlong pero él solo bajo su cuerpo con un split y vio a tigresa pasar por encima de él, se levantó y se dio media vuelta para quedar enfrente de tigresa, Shenlong dio dos golpes directos a tigresa pero ella los desvió, Shenlong intentó dar un golpe de chi pero tigresa fue más rápida y le dio un codazo justo en el pecho mandando lejos a Shenlong, tigresa se acercó e intento dar varios golpes y patadas lo más rápido posible pero Shenlong los esquivaba o desviaba, en eso Shenlong aprovechó e hizo sus manos atrás y un resplandor dorado apareció en sus palmas para después empujar con todas sus fuerzas a tigresa dándole un doble golpe en el abdomen

Tigresa se levantó pero cuando se dio cuenta Shenlong estaba parado frente a ella, Shenlong dio dos golpes directo a la cara de tigresa después uno en el abdomen, cargó su puño izquierdo con chi y le dio un golpe en el mentón a tigresa dejándola un poco mareada por la fuerza del golpe, Shenlong aprovecho eso y sus brazos brillaron un poco para aumentar su velocidad y fuerza dándole a tigresa veinte golpes rápidos y el último fue con chi, dándole en el abdomen mandándola lejos

\- tigresa – dijo Po acercándose a ella y poniéndose de rodillas al suelo para verla, se encontraba bien, sólo que la fuerza del golpe parecía que le había sacado el aire – te dije que esperaras – tigresa solo le vio con una cara que parecía reflejar decepción pero de ella misma por no poder contra un enemigo, aunque éste no era cualquier enemigo después de todo Shenlong estaba usando chi en su totalidad

Po levanto su mirada hacia Shenlong el cual se encontraba cansado, estaba jadeando y su respiración era pesada, al parecer usara durante tanto tiempo el chi como él lo hacía tenia consecuencias

\- vaya… parece que no podré aguantar más con esto – dijo Shenlong mientras veía su armadura parpadear y empezando a desaparecer – supongo que tendré que terminar con esto de una vez… un último ataque – dijo mientras veía a Po – fue un placer conocerte y aún más, fue un honor pelar contra ti… pero me temo que tengo que robar tu chi para conseguir lo que quiero… lo siento – dijo Shenlong un poco deprimido por lo que tenía que hacer, extendió sus manos a los lados y se concentró, su armadura desapareció formando unas esferas doradas en sus manos, levanto sus brazos y junto sus palmas formando una esfera más grande a la altura de su pecho, la esfera empezó a cambiar de color, de dorado a oscuro también empezó a tomar forma de vórtice y parecía succionar aire a su alrededor, levanto el vórtice por encima de su cabeza y alrededor del vórtice se formó lo que parecía un anillo dorado el cual se hizo más grande junto con el centro oscuro tomando el tamaño aproximadamente de Po sorprendiendo al mismo – veamos si esquivas esto – dijo mientras hacía brillar sus ojos y concentraba su vista en Po el cual se levantó, Shenlong lanzo su ataque contra Po haciendo que lo persiga

-Po corre – dijo tigresa la darse cuenta de que el ataque estaba siguiendo a Po y a nadie más, Po obedeció pero era inútil, el ataque lo seguía a donde fuera, termino contra una pared acorralado y recibiendo el ataque por completo terminado en una _implosión_ y con Po en el suelo alarmando a tigresa la cual se levantó y fue corriendo a ver qué tan herido estaba Po - ¡Po! – dijo tigresa viendo a Po en suelo, pero lo extraño era que no tenía ninguna herida, sólo había perdido su traje del mundo de los espíritus – estas… bien?

\- sí, eso parece – dijo Po algo confuso por el ataque ya que no sentía ningún dolor, vio a Shenlong y él se encontraba parado sonriendo aunque también estaba cansado, de repente sintió un leve mareo – sólo un poco mareado eso es todo

\- bien… ya es hora… solo tengo que… - dijo Shenlong entre jadeos, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de una explosión que venía de arriba de la arena de pelea - ¿ahora qué? – Dijo viendo como enormes pedazos de roca caían del techo y como Tian estaba guiando a los guerreros de su ejército hacia la salida - ¡oye Tian! ¿¡Qué diablos está pasando?!

\- ah, Shenlong, no es nada, sólo que la montaña en la estamos se está viniendo abajo y estamos evacuándola para estar a salvo – dijo Tian sonriendo sorprendiendo a todos los que encontraban abajo en la arena de pelea

\- bien, entonces ayúdame a salir de aquí las puertas de salida de la arena están bloqueadas por dentro – dijo Shenlong haciendo que Tian se riera - ¿ahora de que te ríes?

\- parece que aún no lo has entendido, todos saldrán menos tú y esos guerreros que están contigo – dijo Tian sorprendiendo a Shenlong y dejando confundidos a Po, los cinco y Shifu – este lugar será tu tumba y la de ellos, veras, gracias a ti yo y mi ejercito somos muy fuertes, lo suficiente para enfrentar al del emperador sin problemas – Shenlong estaba escuchando atentamente a todo lo que Tian que decía al igual que los demás – y el único capaz de detenerme es el guerrero dragón, entonces entendí que con el fuera de combate no habrá nadie que se interponga en mi camino

\- Tian, deja de bromear y ayúdame a salir de aquí abajo – dijo Shenlong molesto

\- no hare eso, mejor te concederé un deseo, te diré por fin quien fue el culpable del ataque al clan guerrero de los tigres del sur de china, era eso lo que estabas buscando ¿no? – dijo Tian llamando la atención de Shenlong – veras el culpable del ataque, el que le lleno de cuentos la cabeza al anterior emperador, el que creo un odio y temor hacia ellos… fui… yo – eso sorprendió a Shenlong haciendo que apretara los dientes y gruñera de furia

\- ¡más te vale estar mintiendo! Porque si no ¡te juro que te hare pedazos! – dijo Shenlong lleno de ira, quería saltarle encima y darle una paliza hasta tal punto que quede irreconocible

\- jmjmjm… cómo crees que llegue al rango de general en tan poco tiempo – dijo Tian sonriendo mientras se daba vuelta para irse corriendo y escapar – adiós

\- ¡alto, vuelve aquí cobarde! ¡Tian esto lo pagaras caro! – gritó Shenlong molesto mientras veía a Tian escapar y varios escombros seguir cayendo del techo, en eso voltio su vista y vio a los cinco, a Po y Shifu parados frente a él, después vio un destello de luz proviniendo de su izquierda y vio una salida directa de la montaña, con tantos pedazos de roca cayendo se debió abrir una derribando una parte de la arena de pelea, no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo a cuatro patas hacia la salida

\- ya oyeron, hay que salir de aquí de inmediato – dijo tigresa haciendo que los demás asintieran y salgan corriendo también a la salida

Shenlong avanzaba corriendo y esquivando cada escombro que cayera, estuvo cerca de ser aplastado por uno muy grande pero se detuvo a tiempo espero a cayera y salto por encima para seguir corriendo mientras que los cinco, Po y Shifu estaban casi en las mismas, pero tenían más suerte ya que muy pocos escombros caían por su camino, Shenlong se encontraba cansado por la pelea y el ataque de hace unos momentos, su visión se hacía borrosa y se estaba empezando a marear por el cansancio, de repente una grieta empezó a abrirse cruzando la arena de pelea, los demás saltaron mientras había tiempo pero Shenlong apenas y podía seguir adelante, llego a la grieta e intento saltar pero no logró llegar, se aferró a una pared y vio como varios escombros seguían cayendo, aprovecho eso y dio un salto usando los escombros como base para impulsarse y lograr salir, dio un último salto pero sólo logro quedar en la orilla aferrándose a la vida permitiendo ver nada más su cabeza

Po estaba corriendo pero se dio cuenta de que Shenlong ya no estaba, entonces se detuvo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y vio hacia atrás a Shenlong intentar salir pero éste ya no tenía fuerzas

\- maldición, parece que no voy a salir de esta – dijo Shenlong mientras veía hacia abajo una gran caída, pensó en todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida y por lo que estaba luchando, ya no le quedaba nada más que aceptar su destino y caer, suspiró pensando que era lo mejor, de repente la orilla en la que se estaba agarrando se rompió y empezó caer… pero algo lo detuvo, no estaba cayendo - ¿Qué? – vio hacia arriba y se sorprendió demasiado, estaba Po sujetando su brazo evitando que cayera

\- vamos… Dame la otra mano – dijo Po un poco agitado por estar soportando el peso de Shenlong, entonces obedeció y le dio la otra mano para que pudiera subir – bien, rápido hay seguir corriendo, por aquí – Shenlong estaba sorprendido y confundido por lo que acaba de pasar, ¿Por qué Po decidió volver por él y salvarlo? Se preguntaba así mismo, no lo sabía pero en ese momento lo más importante era salir de ahí

Tigresa y los demás había llegado a la salida y vieron un lago al frente, pero nada más, no había de otra, tendrían que saltar a excepción de grulla que podía volar y llevarse a mantis y víbora con él ya que ellos no pesaban tanto

\- bien, grulla llévate a mantis, víbora y mono si puedes, yo y Po… - dijo tigresa pero se dio cuenta de que Po no estaba su lado - ¡¿dónde está Po?!

-parece que ahí viene – dijo mono escuchando unos pasos viniendo hacia ellos corriendo pero estaba tan oscuro por dentro que apenas y se apreciaba quien era, en eso hubo un pequeño temblor que vino de adentro de la montaña – hay que saltar ya

\- no, no me iré de aquí sin Po – dijo Tigresa mientras se disponía entrar a buscarlo, pero en la orilla en la que estaba parados se vino abajo y empezaron a caer, grulla agarro a mono con sus patas mientras víbora se enrolla en su cuerpo y mono sujetaba a mantis, grulla se hizo a un lado y se dirigió a tierra firme ya que estaban a una altura demasiado alta y era demasiado peso para él, pero tigresa y Shifu seguían cayendo, en eso vio como lo que parecía ser Po estaba saliendo saltando de la salida, pero algo o más bien alguien venía con él, no le dio mucho tiempo de analizar lo que estaba pasando ya que tenía que concentrarse en su caída, dio una vuelta y vio el lago, ella y Shifu se pusieron en forma de clavado y se zambulló en el agua, tiempo después Po y Shenlong cayeron también

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 _ **aclaraciones**_

健康 (salud)

復原 (sanación)

實力 (fuerza)

裝甲 (armadura)

* * *

 **y con esto terminamos el capitulo siete, y talvez ahora esten con una cara de _¿qué rayos?_ por lo que acaba de ocurrir con Shenlong y Po, pero bueno, sí quieren saber que ocurrirá más adelante sean pacientes**

 **Y recuerden, estare esperando sus reviews para una opinion, recomendación, duda etc. haaasta otra  
**


	8. El enemigo de mi enemigo

**Hey muy buenas gente de fanfiction** **¿Qué tal están?**

 **Espero que bien, y también espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y muchas gracias a esas personas que dejan sus rewiews que animan mucho a seguir escribiendo ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior**

Tigresa y Shifu seguían cayendo, en eso vio como lo que parecía ser Po estaba saliendo saltando de la salida, pero algo o más bien alguien venía con él, no le dio mucho tiempo de analizar lo que estaba pasando ya que tenía que concentrarse en su caída, dio una vuelta y vio el lago, ella y Shifu se pusieron en forma de clavado y se zambulló en el agua, tiempo después Po y Shenlong cayeron también

 **Capitulo VIII: El enemigo de mi enemigo…**

Shenlong había caído al agua junto con Po, pero por alguna razón Po termino inconsciente al momento de entrar al agua, Shenlong notó eso y se apresuró a nadar hacia Po el cual se estaba hundiendo, mientras Tigresa salía a la superficie para tomar un poco de aire y ver por todos lados preocupadamente en busca de Po

-¡Po! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – gritaba tigresa desesperadamente en busca de algún indicio de que Po esté bien, de repente vio como unas burbujas empezaron a brotar un poco lejos de ella, esperaba que fuera Po, pero fue una desilusión y desagrado al ver que sólo se traba de Shenlong, pero su expresión cambio cuando vio que él estaba llevando a Po evitando que se ahogue ya que estaba desmayado, tigresa se apresuró a nadar e ir con Po

Shenlong llegó a la orilla del lago con el cuerpo de Po a salvo, lo dejo a un lado y se fue a recuperar el aliento ya que había nadado profundamente para traer a Po a la superficie, tigresa, quien llegó después a la orilla a gatas, se levantó y corrió a ver como se encontraba Po

-Po ¿estás bien? – dijo tigresa al acercarse a Po pero no recibía respuesta, se asustó un poco pero el susto no duró mucho ya que Po se despertó tosiendo un poco de agua causándole un gran alivio a la felina – gracias al cielo estas bien

-tigresa… ¿eres tú? – pregunto Po un poco mareado, apenas veía bien pero alcanzo a ver a tigresa frente a él, aun con todo lo que había pasado le gustó mucho verla y con el sol detrás de ella y su pelaje mojado emitía lo que parecía un brillo angelical a los ojos de Po - ¿estamos vivos? Porque parece que veo un ángel – dijo Po aun mareado por alguna razón causándole una sonrisa a tigresa

\- ya, descansa grandulón, lo necesitas – dijo tigresa sonriendo mientras le tallaba la cabeza a Po para calmarlo de una manera suave

Shenlong ya había recuperado el aliento y aun no entendía por qué Po lo había salvado, veía como Po estaba siendo calmado por tigresa para que estuviera bien, en ese momento no pudo evitar preguntar, tenía que saber la respuesta de porque alguien salvaría a una persona como él

-¿Por qué? – dijo Shenlong seriamente hacia Po llamando su atención y la de tigresa, la cual se volteo a verlo seriamente - ¿Por qué me salvaste? Cualquier otro… me hubiera dejado morir

\- es mi deber como guerrero dragón y como maestro del palacio de jade, ayudar a quien lo necesite – dijo Po un poco cansado y agitado – además, nadie puede ser tan cruel para hacer lo que tú dices – Po estaba sonriendo causándole una impresión a Shenlong, pero de repente Po se quejó por un dolor en su pecho – ngha…

-tranquilo Po, caíste de muy alto no debes de esforzarte mucho – dijo tigresa recostando a Po de nuevo en el suelo

\- sí, está bien, es sólo que no sé qué me pasa… me siento un poco débil y mareado – dijo Po agarrándose la cabeza, Shenlong recordó algo, cuando combatió contra Po realizo un último ataque y recordó que consecuencias tenia, así que se levantó y se dispuso a acercarse a Po pero fue detenido por tigresa quien se paró entre ellos dos

\- déjame pasar, se lo que te digo – dijo Shenlong seriamente y de la manera más cordial posible

-¿para qué? Para que acabes tu trabajo, ni lo pienses – tigresa se puso en posición de pelea con el objetivo de evitar que Shenlong se acerque a Po, pero esté no se movió ni reaccionó

\- no voy a pelear contra ti y no le voy hacer nada… sólo evitar que su chi sea consumido – dijo Shenlong seriamente parado frente a tigresa, parecía decidido y no mentía, aun así, tigresa dudaba de sus palabras por todo lo que les había hecho y no pensaba moverse y ni siquiera dejar que se acerque a Po – hazte a un lado… o morirá

\- tigresa… - dijo Po detrás de ella para llamar su atención, se veía débil y cansado parecía que Shenlong no mentía, el aire le faltaba, le costaba respirar, su visión se hacía borrosa y una intensa sensación de presión se hacía presente en su pecho – déjalo, que haga lo que tenga que hacer

Tigresa, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba Po, no le quedo de otra que acceder y dejar que Shenlong pase y ayude a Po, se hizo a un lado de mala gana y Shenlong se dirigió a Po y se puso de rodillas frente a él

\- bien, aquí vamos, talvez te duela o talvez no, así que no te muevas – dijo Shenlong calmado frente a Po, el cual obedeció y acto seguido Shenlong juntó sus manos formando un rombo con sus pulgares y dedos y se concentró con sus ojos brillando, separo sus manos al mismo tiempo en que las dirigía al pecho de Po pero sin tocarlo cubriendo su cuerpo entero en un aura dorada, cerro sus ojos empezó a concentrarse de manera calmada, Po no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que vio como en su pecho se empezó a formar lo que parecía una masa de color negra que venía de todas las partes de su cuerpo, brazos, piernas y cabeza, tigresa estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba y no creía lo que veía, de repente Shenlong abrió los ojos y levanto las manos atrayendo la masa de color negra con sus manos y la concentro dándole forma de esfera mientras Po se recuperaba rápidamente y parecía que volvía a la normalidad – bien… ya está

-¿Qué es eso? - Pregunto Po confundido viendo la esfera negra en las manos de Shenlong

\- esto, es chi oscuro, cuesta mucho hacerlo y es más difícil de contralar que el normal – dijo Shenlong seriamente sorprendiendo a Po ya que nunca había escuchado del chi escuro – además si se usa como yo lo hice, en un ataque como el que te di, el chi oscuro termina consumiendo el chi bueno y corrompe a la persona… o muere

\- y ¿Qué harás con eso? – dijo Po un poco asustado por lo que había escuchado señalando la esfera

\- descuida, la tirare – dijo Shenlong calmadamente, arrojo la esfera negra a un lado del lago frente a unos árboles y al momento de tocar el suelo los árboles y la tierra que estaban ahí, se hicieron negros y sin vida – perdón por… casi matarte – dijo Shenlong algo incómodo mientras se rascaba la nuca

\- Je… no eres el primero – dijo Po despreocupadamente y con una sonrisa hacia tal situación, quizás porque no era la primera vez que alguien haya intentado matarlo y casi conseguirlo, de repente Po escucho unos aleteos acercarse hacia ellos y cuando vio al hacia arriba pudo ver a grulla llegando con los demás y aterrizando en el suelo algo cansado - ¡chicos!

\- ¡PO! – gritaron sus amigos al verlo y corrieron a abrazarlo por ver que su gran amigo se encontraba bien, tigresa sólo los miraba algo distante pero con una sonrisa en su mirada al ver que Po estaba bien después de todo, shifu se acercó a ellos guardando su distancia como siempre sin interrumpir el momento, hasta que mono hablo – oye como saliste de esa, creímos que habías…

\- ni se te ocurra decirlo – dijo tigresa molesta interrumpiendo a mono antes de que termine de la oración, pero eso llamo la atención de todos ya que ella nunca era de reaccionar de esa manera y cuando ella se dio cuenta se sonrojo levemente, pero gracias a su pelaje eso no se notó – quiero decir… él ya ha logrado salir de este tipo de situaciones antes – dijo algo nerviosa en un intento de cambiar el tema rápidamente

\- sí, pero aun no entiendo cómo es que te perdimos de vista –dijo mantis algo confundido – es decir, en un momento estabas a nuestro lado y al otro… ¡PUFF! ya no estabas

\- bueno… tenía que regresar por algo… o más bien… alguien – Po se veía nervioso ante el cómo reaccionarían sus amigos ante lo que hizo, así que sólo se movió hacia un lado dejando ver a Shenlong parado frente a ellos, las primeras reacciones se hicieron notar, por parte de Shenlong él no tenía cara para si quiera voltear a verlos, sentía vergüenza de sí mismo por sus acciones y los demás sólo veían, algunos con una cara molesta de ver a Shenlong y otros con una cara de asombro por lo que hizo Po, el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso y sumergido en un enorme silencio como el de un cementerio, hasta que alguien decidió hablar

\- escuchen, sé que no hay palabras para disculparse por todo lo que hice… y lo que estuve a punto de hacer… pero… – Shenlong parecía arrepentido por todo pero él sabía muy bien que no lo perdonarían tan fácilmente y la expresión de enojo de ellos reforzaba esa idea, sólo se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza por lo que se le estaba ocurriendo – sé que no me harán caso, ni yo mismo lo haría ahora… pero tienen que confiar en mi para…

\- ¿Confiar en ti? ¿Bromeas verdad? – Dijo Tigresa molesta viendo a Shenlong sin creer lo que escuchaba – nos secuestraste, nos encerraste y por si fuera poco… – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Shenlong para susurrarle unas palabras - te atreviste a intentar dañar a Po, eso no te lo perdonare – lo agarro fuertemente del cuello con una mano con el propósito de ahorcarlo contra un árbol, los demás se sorprendieron por ver a Tigresa actuar de esa manera, pero aun así decidieron no intervenir- dime… dime porque deberíamos confiar en ti

\- porque… sólo yo sé… donde se encuentra Tian… - dijo Shenlong con dificultad para respirar – además… tiene un… ejercito muy grande… los que viste en la montaña… sólo eran… una quinta parte

\- no importa cuántos sean, los enfrentaremos, lo hemos hecho antes – dijo Tigresa decidida en sus palabras confiando en su equipo

\- lo dudo… yo mismo los entrene a todos… cada uno es capaz de usar el chi en combate… - Shenlong se estaba mareando por la falta de aire, pero no mentía, era verdad él entreno a todo el ejercito de Tian en todo ese tiempo – sí van… como siempre… puede que no ganen esta…

\- ¡Tigresa! – la llamo alguien y ella se decido a darse vuelta para ver quién era y no era nadie más que Po – suéltalo – dijo calmadamente ante la situación, ya había escuchado suficiente y aunque no le gustara la idea a él y a sus amigos tenían que aceptar la ayuda de Shenlong – por favor

Tigresa no podía decirle que no a esa cara tan tierna que le daba Po, pero de verdad quería hacer pagar a ese tigre por todo, aun así, Po era su maestro y amigo entonces debía obedecerlo y aceptar su decisión, no le quedo de otra más que soltar a Shenlong y dejar que este caiga al suelo, desesperadamente en busca de aire ya que casi termina inconsciente

\- vaya… por un momento creí… - pero Shenlong no pudo terminar de hablar ya que le cerraron la boca de un puñetazo de parte de Tigresa

\- eso fue por encerrarnos – dijo Tigresa mientras se retiraba hacia sus compañeros

\- está bien… me lo merecía – Shenlong solo asentía con la cabeza mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento y ponerse de pie, pero recibió otro golpe al estómago mientras lo hacía - ¡auh! ¿Y eso por qué?

\- ups perdón, pensé que yo también podría – decía mono sonriendo mientras veía a Shenlong, el cual se estaba irritando pero sólo soltó un gran suspiro de pesadez

-bien… alguien más – dijo desanimado, para después recibir una patada en el estómago de parte de grulla, un golpe de en la mejilla derecha de parte de mantis y un latigazo en la mejilla izquierda de parte de víbora – está bien, si el desfile de golpes ya termino… – dijo sarcásticamente mientras mono y mantis se reían – les recomiendo que busquen comida y provisiones, el lugar donde debe estar Tian no se encuentra muy lejos pero antes necesitan descansar y recuperarse, también les daré algunos consejos y trucos para el combate – dijo viendo el cielo y notó como el sol estaba saliendo apenas, eso quiere decir que todavía era temprano y les daría tiempo para todo – creo que tendremos que salir al anochecer

\- por mi bien – decía Po calmadamente y se dirigió a sus compañeros – bueno ya escucharon, hay que buscar comida y demás cosas, así que vamos – dicho eso sus compañeros se fueron a buscar lo que fuera necesario para el combate y para alimentarse

Algunos fueron en parejas, como grulla y víbora que se dedicaron a buscar algo de comer por las cercanías o si había algo de interés, mono y mantis fueron a buscar provisiones o algo con defenderse y atacar cuando llegue el momento, Po se dedicó a meditar un poco, había usado por mucho tiempo el chi y aunque tenga un mayor control de este siempre acababa algo exhausto, por otro lado Tigresa se dedicó algo que sea útil, madera talvez para una fogata o talvez algo de utilidad que se encuentre cerca de las ruinas de la montaña pero se topó con quien menos quería

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo? – dijo tigresa molesta viendo a Shenlong que estaba buscando algo entre los escombros

\- no, sólo busco unas cosas que son mías – respondió inexpresivamente mientras seguía buscando algo y al parecer lo encontró, se trataba de un saco de lleno de rollos – si – decía exitoso al encontrar lo que buscaba, pero tigresa seguía ahí parada – ¿se te ofrece algo?

\- no pienses que por qué ahora que estamos contra el mismo enemigo te voy a ver como un aliado – tigresa parecía firme en sus palabras – no sé qué es lo que te orillo a querer enfrentar a Tian, pero te estaré vigilando

\- anotado – Shenlong parecía serio pero no molesto, no tenía por qué estarlo – escucha, si soy tu amigo o no me importa un pepino, yo solamente quiero vengarme contra ese idiota de Tian por usarme y guardarme la verdad por tantos años

\- nos estás usando –

\- y ustedes a mí – Shenlong parecía no importarles como vengarse sino hacerlo, ese era su nuevo objetivo ahora – él pagará por todo lo que me ha hecho

\- ¿Qué? Mentirte – decía tigresa incrédula ante lo que escuchaba mientras ponía sus manos a en su cintura como de costumbre – no crees que estas exagerando demasiado

\- no por eso, si no por haber sido el culpable del ataque del emperador hacia el clan de los tigres del sur – decía molesto mientras apretaba sus puños y hacer sonar sus *guantes por la fuerza del apretón – había dejado de buscar al culpable ya hace muchos años… y todo este tiempo estuve trabajando para él

\- ¿y por qué tanto interés en él? – tigresa seguía desconfiando de Shenlong, pensaba que estaba usando la venganza como una cuartada para estar cerca de ellos y cuando menos lo piensen él acabaría con ellos o más importante con Po

\- ¿Por qué? Jeje… mi familia pertenecía a ese clan – Shenlong estaba serio y melancólico ante esa situación y tigresa no sabía que decir, eso la tomo un poco por sorpresa – yo era sólo un niño cuando paso todo… - Shenlong cerró los ojos recordando ese día y cientos de imágenes se le vinieron a la mente, su aldea siendo atacada, los soldados luchando y otros escapando al igual que podía recordar los gritos de los que corrían y los rugidos y gruñidos de los que luchaban, hasta que de repente abrió los ojos – sólo te pediré una cosa, cuando llegue el momento… no se metan entre Tian y yo

Shenlong empezó a retirarse dejando a tigresa pensativa y desconfiada, estaba revisando uno de los rollos que se encontraban dentro del costal y al estar revisando se le ocurrió algo y se dio vuelta para hablarle

\- por cierto – dijo Shenlong de espaldas haciendo que tigresa se de vuelta para escuchar lo que tenía que decir – si aún crees que voy a lastimar a tu novio créeme no tengo las intenciones para hacerlo

\- ¿de qué estás hablando? – Decía tigresa sin entender nada pero Shenlong solo estaba sonriendo – Po no es mi novio

\- y quien dijo que me refería a Po – estaba sonriendo confiado ante lo que había logrado, Tigresa se sonrojo un poco al escuchar lo que lo que había dicho – ahhh si te gustaría que lo fuera ¿verdad? – Shenlong seguía molestándola un poco con el tema

\- ¡mejor lárgate de una vez! – grito tigresa molesta mientras le lanzaba una piedra algo grande, la cual Shenlong logro esquivar y salir corriendo

El día siguió su curso y los demás ya habían buscado algunas cosas como comida y una que otra pieza de armadura que pueda ser útil, se les ocurrió la idea de que para curarse usaran el chi como se hacía antiguamente por los pandas, después de haberse recuperado y comido se dispusieron a entrenar un poco y a escuchar algunos de los consejos que les daba Shenlong, a grulla se le enseño a usar ráfagas de chi con sus alas al igual que usarlas como escudo mono uso el chi para tener más velocidad y fuerza en sus puños, mantis no necesitaba de mucha ayuda ya que con su tamaño era suficiente, Shenlong intento acercarse a tigresa para darle alguna técnica o algo pero esta le gruño mostrando los dientes así que Shenlong se dio media vuelta y se fue mejor a ayudar a víbora y así pasaron la mayor parte del día, entrenado y conociendo nuevas técnicas para usar el chi e ideando algún plan de batalla, hasta que decidieron descansar, necesitarían energías para su gran pelea contra el ejército de Tian

\- bien, creo que con eso será suficiente, descansen necesitaran todas sus energías para pelear – dijo Shenlong calmadamente mientras los cinco y Po se ponían a descansar, había sido un duro día pero Shenlong recordó algo y llamo a Po – Po, necesito hablar contigo a solas, ¿tienes un momento? -

\- claro – dijo Po siguiendo a Shenlong quien se estaba alejando un poco de los demás, tigresa no pudo evitar sospechar, así que decidió seguirlos y espiarlos – ¿para qué era?

\- veras, necesito que me digas que tan buena es tu relación con Tigresa – dijo Shenlong tranquilamente como alguien que pregunta sobre el clima, pero Po era otro caso, estaba sorprendido por la pregunta y a la vez muy sonrojado, pero a lo lejos tigresa, con sus oídos bien desarrollados, alcanzo a escuchar la pregunta, no sabía porque pero tenía interés por la respuesta que iba a dar Po - ¿y bien?

\- bueno… Tigresa y yo… somos muy buenos amigos… jejej – Po se encontraba nervioso ante que decir, pero por la cara de Shenlong se podría decir que esperaba algo más y tigresa estaba escuchando también – y…

\- ¿confías en ella? – pregunto seriamente, Po paro de estar nervioso esa era una pregunta más directa la cual podría responder sin titubear

\- claro que si – dijo Po firmemente en sus palabras – es más, si tuviera que confiarle a alguien mi vida sería ella – eso último tomo por sorpresa a Shenlong y tigresa no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero se sentía feliz por alguna razón y la sonrisa en su rostro lo decía - ¿Por qué?

\- por esto – dijo Shenlong mientras desplegaba un rollo dorado y rojo en frente de Po, en él se podía ver escritos y dibujos sobre alguna técnica, parecía un instructivo y se veía algo viejo por la condición del papel y la tinta – este es un ataque devastador, Po. Se llama "el golpe del tigre y el dragón" y solo puede ser efectuado por el guerrero dragón… y un tigre

Po levanto la vista hacia Shenlong al escuchar de que se trataba, así que puso atención

– veras, encontré este rollo ya hace muchos años, no tenía idea de que era en su momento pero cuando oí hablar de ti, el guerrero dragón, lo comprendí todo, este ataque fue echo para que tú lo aprendieras y realizaras en compañía de alguien – Po parecía asombrado por lo que escuchaba y tigresa a lo lejos parecía entender a donde iba el asunto – ese alguien tendría que ser un tigre específicamente, pero a la vez alguien de confianza, mientras más unidos sean esas personas y más confianza haiga entre ellos el ataque será aún más fuerte

\- ya veo… entonces tigresa es la indicada para esto – dijo Po sonriendo emocionado por poder hacer un ataque junto a tigresa, se puso a ver los paso y vio que no eran tan complicados pero se necesitaban de algunas cosas, concentración era lo que más se repetía, luego tener capacidad de usar el chi, _con ese no habrá problema_ pensó Po mientras seguía revisando y por ultimo una completa y total confianza entre ambos, fue ahí cuando se preguntó si tigresa confiaba en él tanto como él lo hace – sólo tendremos que preguntarle a tigresa si podrá hacerlo

\- claro que si Po – dijo tigresa sonriendo mientras se acerba a ellos dos, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que estaba cerca sino hasta que les habló – dime ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

\- tigresa, cuanto tiempos llevas ahí – dijo Po sorprendido, pero tigresa se dio cuenta de lo que hizo así que decido improvisar

\- ah… bueno, yo… vi que estabas tardando un poco así que decidí venir a ver que todo esté bien y escuche que me necesitabas – dijo tigresa ocultando muy bien su nerviosismo –pero volviendo al tema ¿Qué querías que haga?

\- oh si, era este ataque – decía Po emocionado mientras le entregaba el rollo a tigresa, la cual se puso a analizar y ver como harían el ataque – es muy fácil como puedes apreciar, solo necesita que confiemos en nosotros… así que… ¿confías en mí? – pregunto algo temeroso por que la respuesta sea un no

\- claro que confió en ti Po, ¿lo dudas? – dijo tigresa sonriendo mientras veía a Po directamente a los ojos, Po no respondió se quedó callado al escuchar la respuesta que tanto quería y también perdido en los ojos de tigresa, esos ojos rojos rubí le fascinaban, y tigresa no se quedaba atrás ya que también le gustaba mirar a Po los esos ojos verde jade que tiene, se podría decir que se perdieron un momento en la mirada del otro, pero alguien estaba incómodo y sin saber que hacer

\- ahhh… bueno, entonces… - habló Shenlong sacándolos de ese trance, y arruinando el momento para tigresa – creo que ya saben que hacer así que los dejo solos

\- sí, mejor – dijo tigresa molesta viendo a Shenlong el cual se fue de ahí tranquilamente dejando que practicaran ese poderoso ataque, aunque tigresa seguía feliz al saber que Po confiaba en ella y que tendrían un momento para estar juntos, aunque sea planeando un ataque para un combate a ella le gustaba mucho la compañía de Po

Mientras se preparaban para un gran combate, en otro lugar perdido entre la maleza del bosque se hallaba lo que parecía un campamento o fuerte en donde se encontraban cientos de soldados de diferentes razas de animales practicando técnicas, preparando armas y demás cosas necesarias para una guerra, el lugar era grande y muy bien cuidado ya que habían guardias y arqueros en las paredes del campamento, al igual que dentro de este se encontraban pequeñas casas de campaña echas con tela y en el centro del lugar se encontraba una torre algo grande y alta

Dentro de la torre, en la cima, se encontraba Tian parado en frente de una gran mesa lleno de mapas y demás cosas de interés como figuras que al parecer representaban a su ejército y el palacio del emperador, se encontraba concentrado planeando su ataque, llevaba tiempo esperando esto y no lo iba a arruinar

Mientras estaba en lo suyo su amigo Zhao entro, se veía tranquilo pero serio, Tian notó su presencia así que decido preguntar qué es lo que pasaba

\- ¿sucede algo? – preguntaba de manera seria el león, lo último que necesitara sería un retraso en sus planes

\- no, sólo te venía a decir que las catapultas ya están listas y calibradas y que los soldados estarán listos para mañana – decía Zhao de manera formal pero tranquila, aun así tenía que decir algo más – también tenía que preguntarte algo – llamo la atención de Tian, él ya sabía que tenía algo más que decir - ¿de verdad tenía que ser necesario lo de hoy?

\- ¿dudas de mi decisión, Zhao? – Tian no parecía molesto ante la pregunta, sólo quería confirmar

\- no, es solo que… - Zhao no sabía cómo iba a tomar esto Tian pero tenía que decirlo – pienso que no fue buena idea dejar morir a Shenlong en ese lugar, piénsalo si no fuera por él tu ejército no sería lo que es hoy

\- lo sé, pero era un riesgo tenerlo a mi lado – Zhao sentía curiosidad ante las palabras de Tian, lo conocía muy bien y debía saber qué es lo que ocurría – veras, yo fui el responsable del ataque a su aldea hace poco más de treinta años, y si él lo descubría me mataría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad… además, sabes muy bien que no confió en los tigres

\- si lo sé… lo que le pasó a tu familia hace años… bueno – Zhao decidió no seguir al ver la cara de tristeza y enojo que reflejaba Tian – bueno, solo era eso entonces te dejo – dijo retirándose del lugar

\- no falta mucho, por fin tendré mi venganza contra ti, emperador – dijo Tian viendo la escultura del palacio imperial en su mapa – y cuando tenga a china en mi poder, los siguientes serán ellos – se quedó viendo a los tigres de su ejército a lo lejos desde la cima de la torre

Mientras tanto, con los cinco furiosos, Po, shifu y Shenlong se encontraban descansados y listos para lo que venía, tigresa y Po al parecer ya habían terminado de aprender los movimientos del ataque, solo faltaba ponerlo en práctica, pero sería un poco peligroso ya que no sabían que tan poderoso era

\- bien, veo que ya están listos – dijo Shenlong detrás de ellos, los cuales asintieron – cuando ustedes quieran los llevare directo a Tian, solo díganme

\- pues yo digo qué para que esperar – dijo Po sonriendo emocionadamente por ir a pelear – ¿tú qué opinas, tigresa?

\- yo digo… que vayamos a darle su merecido – dijo tigresa sonriendo retadoramente con el puño levantado haciendo que Po brinque de la emoción al saber que tigresa lo apoyaba

\- bien, pero antes déjame intentar algo – dijo Shenlong acercándose a tigresa y sin que ella se lo espere Shenlong le dio rápidos y pequeños golpes con su dedo índice en varias parte de su cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante pero a la vez causando múltiples brillos dorados, al parecer era como un ataque de puntos de chi, cuando terminó tigresa cayó al suelo pero se levantó rápidamente sujetando a Shenlong del cuello - …espera… - dijo de manera graciosa y con una voz aguda por el apretón intentando hablar

-¡¿Qué rayos hiciste ahora?! – Tigresa parecía molesta y estaba usando mucha fuerza, más de lo normal ya que a Shenlong parecía que se le salían los ojos y sacaba la lengua y solo podía mencionar una que otra palabra y apenas se le entendía, así que decidió soltarlo y escuchar que es lo que iba a decir - ¡¿y bien?!

\- tienes un fuerte agarre ¿he? – dijo recuperando el aliento y agarrándose el cuello, se levantó y se dispuso a explicarle a tigresa – escucha, te aplique una técnica que permite liberar todo tu chi y te permitirá utilizarlo de una mejor manera – tigresa levanto una ceja sin creerle mucho – en pocas palabras eres más fuerte, rápida y hábil que antes… al menos por un día y si no me crees has la prueba – tigresa estaba pensando en cómo hacerlo, se le formo una sonrisa algo maléfica hizo sus palmas hacia atrás y aplico su golpe de fuego en Shenlong mandándolo lejos y destruyendo algunos árboles y una que otra roca en su camino – tengo… que tener… más cuidado cuando esté… cerca de ella

\- sí, parece que soy más fuerte – dijo tigresa viendo sus puños brillar levemente

\- eso fue ¡bárbaro! – Dijo Po emocionado viendo a tigresa – y yo que creía que no podías ser más fuerte

\- bueno, vamos hay que decirle a los chicos que debemos irnos – decía tigresa retirándose hacia sus amigos junto con Po mientras Shenlong se recuperaba de sus heridas como la última vez, después de eso se quedó pensando viendo las estrellas, ya que era de noche, pensaba en todo lo que había hecho y en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, en cómo es que había llegado hasta ese punto de su vida en el que haría pagar al responsable de una masacre que ocurrió hace años

\- muy pronto, Tian – dijo viendo sus manos creando las dagas de jade azul en sus manos – pronto sabrás… lo que es el dolor

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 _ **aclaraciones**_

*Recuerden que Shenlong llevaba puesto unos guantes sin dedos de cuero negro

* * *

 **y con esto terminamos el capitulo de hoy  
**

 **Y recuerden, estare esperando sus reviews para una opinion, recomendación, duda etc. haaasta otra  
**


	9. ataque a la fortaleza

**Hey muy buenas gente de fanfiction** **¿Qué tal están?**

 **Bueno, no les quito más el tiempo y espero que estén bien y les deseo un próspero y feliz año nuevo y que se la pasen o estén pasando muy bien**

 **ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene algunas palabras que pueden se consideradas obscenas para algunos lectores**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior**

\- bueno, vamos hay que decirle a los chicos que debemos irnos – decía tigresa retirándose hacia sus amigos junto con Po mientras Shenlong se recuperaba de sus heridas como la última vez, después de eso se quedó pensando viendo las estrellas, ya que era de noche, pensaba en todo lo que había hecho y en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, en cómo es que había llegado hasta ese punto de su vida en el que haría pagar al responsable de una masacre que ocurrió hace años

\- muy pronto, Tian – dijo viendo sus manos creando las dagas de jade azul en sus manos – pronto sabrás… lo que es el dolor

 **Capitulo IX: ataque a la fortaleza**

Era una noche muy oscura, el cielo estaba adornado de cientos de estrellas y con el oscuro cielo se notaban mucho más, la única luz que se podía apreciar era la de la luna que estaba llena esa noche, pero no había tiempo para apreciarlo, entre las sombras y los árboles se movían lo más rápido que podían los cinco furiosos junto con Po, el maestro Shifu y Shenlong, Shenlong iba al frente llevándolos directo a Tian, según sus cálculos ya no estaba tan lejos, llevaban casi como una hora corriendo, voltio a ver como se encontraban los demás, estaban bien pero Po se estaba cansando un poco por el esfuerzo de correr sin parar por una hora, se detuvo y todos también se detuvieron pera más abruptamente

\- Descansaremos un momento, estamos cerca – al momento de decir esas palabras Po fue el primero en sentarse, a los demás no les quedo otra que seguir a su maestro, Shenlong decidió acercarse a Po – te cansas rápido ¿eh?

\- si… los pandas no estamos hechos para correr – decía Po recuperando el aliento – oye, tigresa me hablo un poco de lo que tienes planeado hacer – Po estaba un poco serio pero no demasiado, aún tenía su sonrisa característica en el rostro – escucha, se por lo que estás pasando pero vengarte no es la solución – Shenlong suspiro pesadamente y exhaló por el consejo que se le acaba de dar, dudar de sus acciones era lo último que necesitaría en ese momento – además, acabar con Tian no te traerá nada de regreso

\- lo se… tomare en cuenta tus palabras – parecía pensativo sobre lo que tendría que hacer, a Po se le formó una amplia sonrisa – si ya te recuperaste, tenemos que seguir

\- ¿por dónde? exactamente – preguntó Grulla

\- elévate un poco y dime si vez alguna fortaleza o construcción bastante grande, pero se precavido no queremos llamar la atención – dijo Shenlong calmadamente, grulla se levantó en vuelo y a lo lejos a la izquierda de su posición pudo ver lo que Shenlong le había dicho y bajó rápidamente

\- por la izquierda, todo recto se encuentra lo que me dijiste… y sí que es grande – agrego Grulla impresionado levemente

\- bien, vamos rápido – dijo Tigresa poniéndose al frente y ganando velocidad mientras su equipo, Po, shifu y Shenlong la seguían

En qué momento Shenlong se convirtió en ser el que guía a ser el guiado, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, sino fuera porque cada vez que pasaban por un árbol pequeño o arbusto las ramas lo golpeaban directamente en la cara como si fuera a propósito, una y otra y otra vez

\- ¡hey, hey, hey alto! – Gritó Shenlong desde atrás haciendo que los demás se detuvieran – pensándolo mejor yo sigo al frente ¿no? – Los demás solo levantaron los hombros en señal de menor importancia - Vamos síganme – pero al primer paso que dio se cayó en una zanja

\- ¿aun quieres que te sigamos? – Preguntó tigresa sarcásticamente sonriendo – yo prefiero no pasar por ahí, así que voy a rodear

\- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? – se dijo a si mismo Shenlong, pero recordó todo lo que les había hecho y prefirió callarse – ah sí, ya lo recuerdo – salió de la zanja y vio que todos estaban sentados viendo algo a lo lejos, la curiosidad lo llamó y fue a ver lo que estaban viendo

En frente de ellos, no muy lejos, se encontraba la base de Tian, un gran lugar amurallado con paredes de hasta cinco metros de alto y tres de ancho, dentro se encontraban cientos de soldados, fácilmente podían ser unos cuatrocientos o un poco más, estaban en frente de una tarima y encima de ella estaba Tian diciéndoles algunas palabras a sus seguidores

\- mañana será un nuevo día para nosotros, porque mañana por fin obtendremos lo que cada uno quiere… poder, riquezas, respeto, todo lo que han estado buscando – decía sonriendo confiadamente, su voz sonaba áspera y serena pero con un tono desafiante – éramos y somos los marginados de la sociedad, quizás a algunos los traicionaron o simplemente nunca les dieron la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valen y lo que pueden hacer… pero eso cambiara – los soldados solo levantaban sus brazos y puños gritando enardecidamente, Tian recordaba los momentos de su pasado y todo lo que le ha sucedido desde hace más de cuatro años y entonces suspiro – por eso descansen ahora, para que mañana todo salga bien – dicho eso la mayoría de los soldados se fueron a descansar mientras otros montaban guardia, pero a lo lejos los cinco furiosos, Po, shifu y Shenlong estaban escondiéndose en las sombras de la anoche

\- arrogante cabrón, me encanta el sonido de su voz – decía Shenlong sarcásticamente llamando la atención de los demás – bueno… ¿y ahora qué?

\- ellos van a dormir y nosotros a esperar – dijo tigresa seriamente viendo la base – si lo que dijiste es cierto y ellos saben usar el chi tendremos que esperar hasta que estén profundamente dormidos, mientras menos tengamos que enfrentar mejor

\- ataque sorpresa… me gusta – Shenlong sonreía por el plan pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que esperar

Pasaron un tiempo sentados esperando, tigresa decidió idear algún plan para adentrarse a la base y acabar con la mayoría sin ser detectados, las horas pasaban y parecía que la espera seria eterna pero la paciencia era la virtud de un guerrero y todos lo sabían, Shenlong por su parte empezó a analizar un poco la situación y encontrar la ruta más viable a su objetivo, se concentró e hizo que sus ojos brillen para poder ver el chi de los soldados, pudo notar que habían disminuido eso quiere decir que la mayoría estaban descansando profundamente

\- oigan – susurro Shenlong a los demás y ellos se acercaron – parece que ya es hora, la mayoría están dormidos

\- ¿seguro? – preguntó tigresa

\- tan seguro como que tú eres un tigre y yo también –

 **N/A:** les recomiendo que si tienen la posibilidad de escuchar música pongan **_Two Steps From Hell - Strength of a Thousand Men (Extended Version)_** para una mejor experiencia, pero si no pueden no hay problema

\- entonces acérquense –dijo tigresa – llevo todo este tiempo planeando como entrar ahí y ya lo tengo – su equipo, Po y shifu le ponina atención… pero Shenlong no estaba – grulla tu estarás volando cerca de las paredes llamando ligeramente la atención de los guaridas mientras víbora y mantis los noquean entonces mono, Po, shifu y yo entraremos por las paredes poniendo a dormir al que se nos cruce, pero hay que ser rápidos y silenciosos – los demás asintieron en una señal de comprender el plan – y tu Shenlong vas a… - voltio a ver pero no había nadie - ¿Dónde está?

\- ¡soy el emisor de la venganza y ha llegado la hora de la retribución! – gritaba Shenlong corriendo hacia las puertas de la base mientras los demás lo veían sorprendido y tigresa se llevaba su palma a la frente, dio un gran salto con sus puños envueltos en un enorme resplandor dorado y los azotó fuertemente contra el suelo ocasionando que las puertas caigan y los guardias que custodiaban la puerta salgan volando y provocando un ligero temblor en la zona - ¡vamos!, ¡¿quién sigue?!

\- ¿y ahora qué? – pregunto mono

\- sólo sigan el plan – dijo tigresa irritada frotándose las sienes y su equipo obedeció siguiendo las instrucciones

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntaba un guardia desde arriba viendo las puertas en el suelo, pero giro a un lado y vio a Shenlong parado frente a él - ¿tu? Pero deberías estar muerto

\- entonces esto no debe dolerte – dijo Shenlong sonriendo, lo golpeo en la cara con toda su fuerza mandándolo lejos y alertando a otros guardias cercanos

\- ¿qué hacemos? – titubeó un guardia

\- tenemos órdenes directas, ataquen – eran cuatro guardias y armados con lanzas pero Shenlong los esperaba sonriendo mientras los guardias se lanzaban sobre él, pero los esquivo rápidamente

\- en serio creen que pueden vencerme, ¡yo mismo los entrené! – Shenlong sujetaba sus lanzas y hacían que se golpean entre ellos mismos mientras les devolvía los golpes directamente a la cara o al abdomen fuertemente con la ayuda de su chi, bloqueó un ataque con su antebrazo y dio media vuelta dándole a su contrincante un fuerte codazo en la cara para después sujetarle la cabeza darle un fuerte golpe dejándolo noqueado y aventando el cuerpo hacia otro de los guardias tirándolo en el proceso y pisando su cara para ponerlo a dormir, en cuestión de segundos estaban los guardias en el suelo, Shenlong los vio un momento y decido arrebatarles un poco de su chi a cada uno, pero les dejo lo suficiente para vivir – les tomare esto prestado – se bajó del lugar y decido enfrentarse a los que estaban en tierra

Por otro lado, grulla estaba volando bajo llamando la atención de unos guardias, ellos iban a dispararle con sus arcos pero fueron detenidos por víbora y mantis quienes les dieron ataques de nervios a cada uno dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo, siguieron avanzando silenciosamente sin llamar la atención, tal parece que en la zona en la que estaban no se habían dado cuenta del ataque que hizo Shenlong en las puertas

En otra parte tigresa, Po y shifu estaban siguiendo el plan, tigresa se escabullía entre algunas cajas de madera que estaban en el lugar y cuando dos guardias pasaron, rápidamente sujetó a uno tapándole la boca y callo al otro de un golpe bastante fuerte dejándolo tendido en el suelo y al que tenía sujetó le dio dos golpes más, Po estaba haciendo lo mismo en otro lado no muy lejos de tigresa, no eran muchos guardias al parecer, tigresa vio cómo se aproximaba otro guardia y estaba buscando a alguien, no perdió el tiempo y se abalanzó sobre él, cruzo por encima de unas cajas, tacleo al enemigo y lo puso a dormir de un golpe certero y seco a la cabeza, al parecer ahora que era más fuerte su trabajo era mucho más fácil

\- tengo que admitirlo, ese imbécil sabía lo que hacía cunado me dio más fuerza – dijo tigresa calmadamente, detrás de ella estaba Po

\- si – dijo Po sonriendo – ¿crees que necesite ayuda?

Voltearon a un lado y a lo lejos estaba Shenlong peleando contra cinco en unas escaleras que llevaban a la cima de las paredes, un soldado intento golpearlo con una espada pero Shenlong le agarró el brazo y en un rápido movimiento retorciéndole el brazo le quito la espada y le dio un empujón con su rodilla haciendo que salga volando por un lado de las escaleras, siguió bloqueando golpes con la espada y rebanando cuellos y partes de cuerpos mientras lo hacía, _no parece necesitar ayuda_ pensó tigresa, pero a lo lejos se acercaban varios soldados en condición de refuerzos

\- parece que si tendremos que bajar después de todo – dijo tigresa seriamente frunciendo el seño

\- sí, aunque parece que siguen dormidos – dijo Po sonriendo viendo a los enemigos y en efecto parecían dormidos, no iban tan rápido y parpadeaban rápidamente en un intento de despertar del todo – aunque tendríamos que dejar este lugar y no sabemos si ya está libre

\- ustedes vayan, yo me encargare de este lado – dijo shifu seriamente mientras buscaba a mas guardias cercanos, ellos no dudaron y fueron a pelear abajo

Shenlong seguía peleando, ya había terminado con los cinco guardias que tenía pero al ver que venían más decidió correr a la cima de las paredes llegó a un lugar y vio debajo de él a un distraído en compañía de otros tres, no lo pensó y cayó encima de él aplastando su cara fuertemente contra el suelo, sus compañeros se sorprendieron e intentaron contratacar, pero en eso llegaron Po y Tigresa con una patada voladora dando en la cara de dos guardias y el tercero que quedo fue sujetado por Shenlong por detrás de su espalda, Po aprovecho y le dio un cabezazo muy fuerte, tanto que hasta a él le dolió un poco

\- bien echo – dijo Shenlong calmadamente – ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

\- tú cállate, que no me tienes muy contenta – dijo tigresa molesta señalando a Shenlong, él sólo levanto los hombros despreocupadamente, escucharon unos gritos a su izquierda y vieron como venían fácilmente sesenta soldados – va a ser una larga noche

\- no tanto si usamos sus armas contra ellos – dijo Shenlong detrás de una catapulta cargada con una enorme piedra, tal parece que habían caído en la zona de armas de la base – ayúdenme con esto, nos facilitara el trabajo

Movieron la catapulta en forma de que la carga dé justo en los enemigos, Shenlong hizo los cálculos rápidamente en su cabeza y apuntó, tenso un poco menos la cuerda y la corto con sus garras, los soldados vieron como una enorme piedra se aproximaba a ellos, unos decidieron correr y otros saltar, pero la mayoría recibió el golpe siendo aplastados, la piedra siguió rodando y saltando por un momento causando más bajas en su camino, sólo quedaron veintisiete soldados en pie y algunos otros heridos

\- eso estuvo horrible – dijo Shenlong

\- hay que acabar con el resto – dijo tigresa mientras se dispuso a correr a cuatro patas, Po la siguió y después Shenlong, los tres saltaron y empezaron a golpear incesantemente a todo lo que se movía, los guerreros eran buenos, eran fuertes, agiles y rápidos tal y como lo había dicho Shenlong, con trabajo y lograban acertar un golpe a su enemigo pero por lo menos podían bloquear los de ellos sin problemas

Tigresa dio un fuerte golpe de revés a un soldado haciendo que diera una vuelta sobre su propio eje, se dio media vuelta y le dio un codazo en la garganta a otro mientras golpeaba a un lobo y bloqueaba con su pierna el ataque de otro, dio un patada de barrida derribó al que golpeo en la garganta y al que estaba a su lado, Po llego y le dio dos patadas a los que estaban en el suelo para dejarlos inconscientes y ayudara a tigresa contra el tercero que estaba enfrentando

Por otro lado Shenlong había creado un par de cuchillas para poder bloquear mejor los ataques y devolverlos más fuerte y mortalmente hacía sus enemigos, les clava las cuchillas en la cabeza o en el pecho pero de alguna u otro manera acabaría con ellos, siguieron así por un rato más, aguantando y golpeando, parecía que había transcurrido una hora pero solo se trataba de un par de minutos hasta que llegaron los demás

Mantis, mono y víbora se adentraron a la pelea y ahora si había un cambio, estaban ganando, eso era lo que les hacía falta un poco de estrategia ya que ellos no eran tanto de fuerza bruta sino utilizar la fuerza de su propio enemigo en su contra y lo estaban haciendo bien, con mantis en el campo de batalla, como era tan pequeño y rápido, causaba varios ataque en zonas específicas de los cuerpos de los soldados, provocando que algunos se retorcieran de dolor o queden paralizados, víbora se enrollaba como de costumbre a su enemigo para que se golpee a sí mismo o para que golpee a los demás y mono se burlaba de los soldados haciendo que se molesten y perdiendo la paciencia y tirándolos al suelo haciéndolos perder el equilibrio para que los demás aprovecharan y los pongan a dormir

En unos minutos ya habían derrotado a los soldados, pero se encontraban un poco exhaustos

\- se acercan más – dijo mono viendo a lo lejos que llegaban más soldados y esta vez eran más, fácilmente se podría decir que esta vez eran unos cien

\- no pierdan el tiempo y apunten contra ellos – dijo Shenlong mientras preparaba otra carga en la catapulta, a su lado habían otras dos, rápidamente las movieron en dirección a sus enemigos, cargaron y dispararon nuevamente causando estragos y destrucción – si hay algo que me gusta es la violencia sin sentido

\- ataquemos de nuevo… pero antes –dijo Po creando su báculo de jade y dibujando un signo de ying en el suelo, como el que había hecho en su pelea con Shenlong, y rodeo a sus amigos dándoles un tenue brillo dorado y ganando de nuevo su traje del mundo de los espíritus

Shenlong, por su parte, robo más chi de los soldados que estaban en el suelo y consiguió lo suficiente para crear su armadura de nuevo y las dagas con cadenas, empezaron a correr contra los soldados y grulla llegó volando, vio a sus amigo queriendo enfrentarse a los soldados, envolvió sus alas en chi y libero una fuerte ráfaga que golpeo a todos los enemigos en el campo de batalla, algunos se cayeron por la fuerza y otros perdieron sus armas que eran lanzas y espadas y dejándolos levemente aturdidos, aprovecharon eso y empezaron a golpear sin compasión. Algunos soldados podan seguirles el paso y defenderse pero otros no tanto, entre tantos golpes y patadas, Shenlong, alcanzo a escuchar un zumbido que se acercaba a él, rápidamente agarro a un soldado y lo puso a su lado para que él reciba una flecha que impacto en su pecho, Shenlong vio a lo lejos en una torre de vigilancia a un arquero

\- ¡arqueros, tengan cuidado! – dijo Shenlong los cinco y a Po, rápidamente avanzó hacia la torre esquivando y bloqueando golpes con sus dagas mientras cortaba parte de sus cuerpos como las piernas para dejarlos inmóviles y rematar con una fuerte pata en la cabeza, llegó a la torre y escalo rápidamente, el arquero estaba concentrado en disparar a sus objetivos, pero se detuvo al sentir que alguien le sujetaba el tobillo, bajó la vista y vio como un brazo estaba atravesando la madera de la torre, sin que se lo esperara fue fuertemente jalado hacia afuera, Shenlong sólo vio como caía hacia el suelo gritando, era una caída algo alta como de siete metros más o menos

En otro lado estaba Tian, llevaba un tiempo despierto pues estaba dormido mientras todo sucedía, en eso entro Zhao

\- ¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo ahí fuera?! – demando Tian enfadado sin saber que pasa

\- es… es Shenlong – Tian se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, se supone que debería de estar muerto después de dejarle caer una montaña encima – y viene con esos maestros de Kung Fu – eso sí que lo alarmó, rápidamente se dirigió a una de las ventanas que daban frente a lo que ahora era un campo de batalla pequeño y un poco lejos vio a Shenlong parado en una torre de vigilancia, Shenlong lo vio desde lejos y gruño

\- ¡TIAAAN! – Grito fuertemente soltando un rugido al final – ¡PREPARA EL CULO, POR QUE TE VOY A JODER! – a lo lejos le apuntaba retadoramente a Tian el cual solo gruño a causa de la ira – ¡VOY A METER MI PIE TAN ADENTRO DE TU TRASERO QUE SABOREARAS LAS PATADAS CUANDO SALGAN!

\- Zhao, prepara a la brigada de elite y que acaben con ellos – demando Tian a Zhao el cual salió rápidamente de la habitación a hacer lo que se le ordeno

Abajo era un caos total, los cinco y Po hacían lo mejor que podían, se enfrentaban a unos cuantos a la vez pero a veces se juntaban demasiados y tenían que reagruparse y confrontarlos o simplemente huir de esa zona y buscar un lugar mejor para atacar y usar el entorno a su favor, Shenlong recordó un ataque y lo utilizo, estaba esperando el momento para hacerlo y era ahora, se concentró y en sus manos se formaron dos enormes esferas brillante de color dorado con destellos azules, parecía que se elevó un poco del suelo y estaba flotando

\- ¡lluvia estelar! – gritó Shenlong y las esferas subieron al cielo y cuando estuvieron en su punto más alto varias esferas pequeñas iluminaron el cielo, parecían como pequeños cometas viajando a través del campo de batalla y dando en los enemigos sin tocar a los cinco o a Po, ya que estos les rozaban apenas, el ataque parecía funcionar, eran tan fuertes y rápidos que tiraban al enemigo al suelo provocando que se quejaran o algunos incluso eran perforados por completo acabando heridos, en un momento la mayoría de los soldados que habían entrado en combate estaban en el suelo, Shenlong agotado y Po sorprendido, no le importaba como pero tenía que aprender a hacer eso, pero esté no era el momento aún faltaban como la mitad de un ejército, Shenlong se acercó a ellos para hablarles

– vamos, hay que avanzar, si acabamos con Tian ellos no tendrán mucho que hacer, es como dicen mata a la cabeza de la serpiente y el cuerpo morirá – pero eso hizo que víbora viera a Shenlong algo disgustada mientras serpenteaba su lengua, de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso algo nervioso – ahhh… perdón… como sea, si entramos en esa torre podremos ganar incluso algo de tiempo sellando las puertas

\- bien, vamos – dijo Po corriendo hacia la torre central, era bastante grande y tenía unas puertas muy altas y al aparecer muy gruesas también, rápidamente se metieron y las cerraron, buscaron con que bloquearlas y pusieron de todo en frente de la puerta, hasta unas vigas de construcción que se encontraban ahí abandonadas, el lugar era grande y amplio

\- Tian debe de estar en la cima como la princesa que es – dijo Shenlong viendo el lugar y unas escaleras que llevaban a arriba – hay que darnos prisa

Pero al momento de querer avanzar, en frente de las escaleras, aparecieron Zhao y cinco soldados vestidos completamente de negro, todo ellos eran felinos, un león algo joven, dos leopardos, un tigre y una pantera macho, estaban en completa seriedad y armados con espadas y cuchillos

\- Shenlong – dijo Zhao – me da gusto verte… vivo

\- sí, no gracias a ti supongo – Shenlong estaba analizando la situación, conocía a esos guerreros, algunos de ellos incluso ayudaron a secuestrar a los cinco y a Po la última vez, pero recordó que esta vez ellos están juntos y no separados, así que sonrió confiando en que ellos podrían manejarlo – siempre fuiste el lame botas de Tian, no me sorprendería que tu hayas ayudado en la destrucción de la montaña… después de todo, tú eres un experto en demoliciones y explosivos

\- como sea, de aquí no pasaras – al instante que Zhao dijo eso los guerreros se pusieron en posición de pelea y los cinco también

\- Po, tú y los demás tápense los ojos, tengo un plan – le susurro Shenlong a Po, Po le dijo a sus amigos lo que debían hacer, no comprendían pero aun así lo hicieron, cuando Shenlong vio que cerraron los ojos sonrió y creo una esfera brillante en sus mano - ¡destello solar! –y al decir eso la esfera hizo un efecto de explosión causando un enorme brillo que cubrió todo el cuarto

\- que hizo, no puedo ver – dijo Zhao mientras se tallaba los ojos, su visión era algo borrosa y apenas distinguía lo que pasaba, y sus guerreros estaban igual

Los cinco y Po abrieron y los ojos para ver qué había ocurrido y sólo vieron como los guerreros y Zhao luchaban por recuperar la vista, pero Shenlong no estaba ahí, Shenlong aprovecho la su ataque para pasar por encima de Zhao y subir por las escaleras, habían algunos pasillos y cuartos mientras subía, la torre era algo grande por dentro

\- hey ¿y Shenlong? – preguntó Po

\- eso no importa ahora, hay que aprovechar que nuestros enemigos están indefensos – dijo Mantis apuntando a los guerreros y los demás asintieron listos para atacar

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **y con esto terminamos el capitulo de hoy  
**

 **Antes de despedirme quería hacerles una pregunta y me gustaría mucho que contesten, ¿Cómo les gustan más los capítulos? Largos (4,000 a 5,000 palabras) o cortos (1,500 a 3,500 palabras) para así para saber qué es lo que les gustaría más leer ya que me he dado cuenta de que los capítulos cortos se leen más que los largos, pueden contestarme en los reviews o por mensaje privado, como mejor les parezca :)**

 **Y recuerden, estare esperando sus reviews para una opinion, recomendación, duda etc. haaasta otra  
**


	10. poniendo fin a la locura

**Hey muy buenas gente de fanfiction** **¿Qué tal están?**

 **Bueno, no les quito más el tiempo así que espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior**

\- hey ¿y Shenlong? – preguntó Po

\- eso no importa ahora, hay que aprovechar ahora que nuestros enemigos están indefensos – dijo Mantis apuntando a los guerreros y los demás asintieron listos para atacar

 **Capitulo X: poniendo fin a la locura**

Corrieron contra sus enemigos los cuales hicieron su mejor intento de detener sus ataques, pero era en vano, tigresa se enfrentó contra el tigre, el tigre intento patear a tigresa con una patada doble pero ella bajo su cuerpo esquivando el ataque y pasando por debajo de él, tigresa se dio la vuelta y el tigre empezó a atacarla dándole golpes que ella fácilmente bloqueaba o esquivaba, entre tantos golpes bajó su cuerpo y dio una patada barredora al tigre para que cayera y darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero este se hizo a un lado rápidamente y poniéndose de pie otra vez

Po estaba contra el león, la batalla no era pareja pues el león estaba perdiendo, Po en su traje de los espíritus era más fuerte y más rápido, Zhao notó eso y decidió ayudarlo, dos contra uno, _no son problema_ pensó Po y decidió contratacar con su báculo de jade dibujando varios signos chinos que él había aprendido, los ataque iban directo a sus oponentes y daban en el blanco causando que estos cayeran al suelo algo débiles y confundidos, los demás estaban enfrentándose a los guerreros de elite y les estaba costando un poco ya que los guerreros usaban el chi en sus brazos y piernas para pelear mejor

Por otro lado Shenlong estaba subiendo por las escaleras a la cima de la torre, llegó a un lugar el cual parecía ser un segundo nivel de la torre y ahí estaban dos guardias más, los cuales se lanzaron a atacarlo

\- no tengo tiempo para esto – Shenlong corrió hacia ellos, salto y sujetó a uno del cuello mientras daba una vuelta creando un cuchillo de jade azul en su mano que estaba libre, al terminar de dar la vuelta lanzó el cuchillo directamente a la cabeza del otro guardia, _justo entre las cejas_ pensó Shenlong al ver al guardia caer al suelo con el cuchillo incrustado en su cara, y al que quedaba le termino rompiendo el cuello haciendo que dé dos vueltas en el aire, sólo para seguir subiendo unos dos pisos más y encontrar la habitación Tian y ahí estaba justo al fondo, rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta y la tiro de una patada

\- ¡aquí estas miserable excusa de animal! – dijo Shenlong molesto viendo a Tian parado detrás de una mesa

\- Shenlong… vaya, parece que nunca dejaras de darme problemas – dijo Tian serio, Shenlong estaba respirando profundamente, tal vez por la ira y furia que sentía en ese momento – pero dime, acaso acabar con mi ejército y conmigo arreglara algo

Otra vez esas palabras para crear dudas, obviamente era un truco de Tian para que lo dejara vivir pero no iba a funcionar, él sólo suspiro pesadamente y hablo

\- no, en efecto matarte no solucionara y tampoco me devolverá nada – Tian sonrió creyendo que había conseguido algo, pero su expresión cambio al ver la mirada de Shenlong, una mirada oscura y seria – pero no puedo permitir que sigas así… llevo tiempo viendo que las acciones que un día escogiste te han llevado a hacer el mal ¿no has pensado en volver atrás y dejar esto a un lado? – Tian lo miro de forma seria, acaso ¿estaba tratando con él?, pero de repente Shenlong sonrió y dejo escapar una pequeña risa – no, eso es tonto ¿no crees?, eres el tipo de persona que nunca está feliz con lo que tiene y siempre quiere más… desataste una masacre hace tiempo para conseguir lo que querías, traicionaste a tu propia nación, te deshonraste a ti mismo con tus propias acciones…

sé que ahora estoy solo pero debo pararte antes de que continúes así, matando y asesinando a personas que no lo merecen – Shenlong bajó la cabeza y en sus manos empezó a brillar sus guantes tomando destellos azules – no sólo voy a vengarme, voy a vengar a todas las personas que has lastimado… y a mi familia – los guantes empezaron a tomar partes metálicas y en donde sus dedos no están cubiertos se empezaron a formar unas garras de jade azul – prometo… que con tus esfuerzos no vas a llegar más lejos – Shenlong levanto la mirada y se podía ver que estaba lleno de furia, sus guantes terminaron de rodearse de metal y ahora tenían un brillo dorado muy fuerte – vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho, no volverás a ver el sol… vas a saber… lo que es el dolor

\- bien, si eso quieres – dijo Tian mientras se preparaba para atacar – llevo tiempo queriendo hacer esto – Tian se concentró un poco hizo fuerza y grito expulsando una ráfaga de aire y ganando un brillo dorado en su cuerpo y un poco más de musculatura – por si lo olvidaste, una vez me diste el chi de tres maestros de kung fu que secuestre y cuando me enseñaste a usar su chi para mi beneficio… sí que te lo agradecí

\- ahora mismo me arrepiento de haberlo hecho – dijo Shenlong mientras extendía las garras – pero ahora voy a arrebatártelos de tu cuerpo - Shenlong se abalanzó contra Tian en un intento de cortarle la garganta pero Tian se movió rápidamente y se hizo a un lado dándole una patada a Shenlong en el abdomen, Shenlong intento seguir atacando a Tian pero el sólo esquivaba, hasta que en lugar de atacar a la cabeza como estaba haciendo decidió darle un codazo muy fuerte rápidamente al pecho, Tian se quejó y se hizo hacia atrás, Shenlong aprovecho eso y se concentró para arrebatarle el chi que tenía Tian, pero sólo consiguió quitarle uno, lo arrojo lejos y el chi desapareció

Tian gruñó e intento atacar a Shenlong, pero ahora era un poco más lento y Shenlong esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques, en una de esas Shenlong lo agarró del brazo y con una maniobra lanzo a Tian encima de la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación haciendo que se rompa, intento clavarle las garras en la cara pero Tian le dio una patada en la cabeza mientras estaba tirado en el suelo haciendo que se haga para atrás, se levantó para seguir peleando

Mientras tanto, con Po y los cinco estaban mano a mano contra los guerreros de elite y Zhao, ya llevaban un rato peleando y se notaba ya que estaban un poco cansados, las puertas empezaron a sonar más y más fuerte a causa de los golpes de los soldados que estaban afuera para poder entrar, Po recordó el ataque que había entrenado con tigresa y decido que era el momento

\- ¡tigresa! – Tigresa se volteó para ver qué era lo que le quería decir Po – ¡es hora del ataque!- tigres asintió seriamente - ¡chicos, gánennos un poco de tiempo!

\- Entendido, Po – dijo Grulla y envolvió sus alas en chi dorado y lanzó varias ráfagas a los enemigos, los demás se pusieron a pelear al máximo mientras Po y Tigresa se vieron juntos para hacer el ataque

\- ¿lista? – preguntó Po sonriendo levantando su mano

\- siempre – dijo tigresa mientras sostenía la mano de Po a la altura de la cabeza

Efectuaron un giro de baile sobre sus propios cuerpos, se separaron y tigresa juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho levantando los dedos índices, hizo brillar sus dedos y con una mano dibujo el signo chino del tigre, Po hizo lo mismo pero en lugar de tigre él escribió dragón, bajaron los signos al suelo y empezaron a rodearlos formando un yin y yang con un tigre y un dragón de chi persiguiéndose dentro, estaban muy concentrados y se veía que eso consumía algo de chi pues se estaban cansando y sudando, tigresa se acerca al centro dando giros lentos y suaves, era como una danza y Po estaba maravillado viéndola hacer eso, pero debía concentrarse

Hizo lo mismo y cuando quedaron de frente, tigresa flexionó su pierna derecha y extendió la otra hacia atrás de su cuerpo mientras extendía su mano izquierda y la derecha la puso en forma de escuadra y la llevó encima de cabeza, Po hizo lo mismo pero de manera que pudieran sujetarse, al momento de hacerlo, los dos extendieron ambos brazos en dirección contraria de la puerta

\- ¡golpe!... – gritaron los dos, sus amigos al escucharlos y ver lo que iban a hacer aventaron rápidamente a los guerreros de elite y a Zhao en el camino quitándose del medio, al momento de hacerlo Po y Tigresa voltearon a verlos a ellos y a la puerta para después llevar fuertemente los brazos en dirección hacia ellos - ¡del tigre y el dragón! – al momento de decir esas palabras el tigre y el dragón que estaban debajo de ellos se levantaron del suelo y salieron a donde habían apuntado, el dragón era como el que Po hizo en el mundo de los espíritus pero un poco más grande y el tigre era como del mismo tamaño

El dragón y el tigre rugieron, los soldados que estaban afuera lograron abrir las puertas sólo para ver como dos criaturas de chi se acercaban a ellos, el ataque se llevó a Zhao, a los guerreros y a los soldados que estaban parados en frente de la puerta, tigresa y Po al parecer podían controlar el ataque a distancia ya que a donde movían sus brazos el dragón y el tigre iban a ese lugar respectivamente, Po y tigresa hicieron que el Tigre y el dragón destrozaran la mayor parte del lugar y cuando ya se estaban agotando llevaron el ataque al cielo y lo devolvieron abruptamente al suelo causando una enorme explosión acompañado de un resplandor dorado que envolvió toda la base

Al terminar, vieron exhaustos lo que habían logrado, la base estaba destruida, los soldados gravemente heridos y tirados en el suelo y todos los planes de Tian arruinados, sonrieron jadeando al ver que lo habían logrado, habían derrotado al enemigo una vez más, Po no se contuvo de la felicidad y abrazó a tigresa fuertemente para celebrar a su manera y a tigresa no le molesto en lo más mínimo, al contrario, sonrió y rio alegremente, Po después del abrazo la bajo

\- ¡woow! Viste eso ¡fue bárbaro! – dijo Po emocionado

\- sí, lo fue – dijo tigresa sonriendo porque por fin habían terminado y podrían estar tranquilos sus amigos se acercaron y shifu también se acercó, al parecer estaba bien

\- maestro shifu ¡¿vio lo que hicimos tigresa y yo?! – dijo Po a shifu

\- sí, y veo que esta locura por fin termino – respondió shifu calmadamente

Pero Tigresa recordó que Tian aún seguía arriba – lo olvidaba, Tian aún sigue arriba, hay que subir

Po siguió a tigresa rápidamente, los demás la siguieron, subieron las escaleras rápidamente y llegaron al último piso donde encontraron una habitación abierta, entraron y dentro estaban Shenlong y Tian peleando, tigresa detuvo a su equipo para que no se metiera, no era necesario, Tian estaba muy herido y cansado, en un rápido movimiento Shenlong tacleo a Tian y lo tiro al suelo para golpearlo varias veces en la cabeza hasta cansarse, se detuvo y se puso a respirar agitadamente, levanto su mano y saco las garras de jade para acabar de una vez con Tian… pero no se movía

\- ¿Qué esperas? – pregunto Tian cansado y sangrando de la cabeza y la boca – vamos… hazlo… ¡hazlo!

\- no – dijo Shenlong en un tono bajo – no soy como tú – Tian estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Shenlong – soy peor, y matarte sería una forma fácil de acabar con esto – deshizo sus garras y sujetó a Tian del cuello de su ropa – antes quiero que me digas que es lo que te orillo a atacar al clan de los tigres del sur hace treinta años – eso sorprendió a todos los presentes menos a Tian, él debía, no, necesitaba saber por qué lo había hecho – porque dudo mucho que lo hayas hecho sólo porque sí

\- ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? – Shenlong sólo puso atención a lo que tenía que decir – lo hice porque odio a los de tu especio y odio a los de tu especie porque cuando era tan sólo un joven león… unos tigres mataron a mi familia para robarles todo lo que tenían mientras yo no estaba – Shenlong estaba levemente impresionado, pero aun así no lo soltaba – desde entonces jure odio contra los tigres

\- ¿entonces, crees qué una especie completa debía pagar por lo que hicieron unos cuantos? – dijo Shenlong molesto, lo soltó y se alejó un poco de él

\- ¿Qué? Me vas a dejar libre – pregunto Tian sarcásticamente

\- no, pero tampoco te voy a matar – dijo Shenlong – digamos que… alguien me dijo que matarte no era la solución – Po sonrió al escuchar lo que había dicho Shenlong – pero no puedo dejar que vayas libre por ahí – Tian y los demás se sorprendieron, Shenlong rápidamente dibujo un circulo bastante grande en frente de él, al momento de terminar de hacerlo dibujo una estrella con una de sus puntas apuntando hacia abajo, escribió cuatro signos (門戶陰間), los cuales fueron a cuatro puntas de la estrella dejando la que apunta hacia abajo libre

– voy hacer que vivas un infierno en vida – Shenlong empujo el circulo hacia Tian haciendo que lo atraviese, no le pasó nada pero cuando se dio media vuelta vio como en la punta de la estrella que estaba libre se escribió su nombre en chino, la estrella empezó a girar formando un vórtice que jalaba Tian, de repente pudo ver que no era un vórtice sino un portal, un portal al inframundo, se veían muchas almas en pena demacradas, rogando por salir, lagos y ríos de lava, era el mismo infierno y estaba siendo jalado hacia ahí

\- ¡no, espera! ¡Por favor! – Tian intento sujetarse de algo pero fue inútil, incluso intentó clavar sus garras al suelo pero no pasó nada, sólo siguió siendo arrastrado, los demás solo apartaron la vista, no podían ver algo así - ¡detente! – rogó, pero Shenlong sólo lo veía mientras se aferraba a la orilla del portal - ¡no! ¡NO! - unos demonios lo sujetaron y lo terminaron de meter, el portal instantáneamente se cerró

Shenlong suspiro cansado y cayó de rodillas al suelo para tomar un respiro

\- por fin terminó – dijo Shenlong cansado y a la ves calmadamente

\- oye como hiciste eso, él estaba… y tu… sólo… dibujaste cosas… y eso y – Po balbuceaba palabras emocionado por ver una técnica tan terrible como impresionante, pero se detuvo al ver a Shenlong cansado – oye ¿estás bien?

Shenlong levantó la mirada, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – sí, solamente estoy en paz, por fin esto termino

\- sí, bueno… ¿y ahora qué planeas hacer? – esa pregunta dejó un poco confundido a Shenlong – es que… veras… nos ayudaste un poco con todo esto y además sabes algunas cosas sobre el chi que nosotros no – Shenlong asintió y los demás no sabían que es lo que trataba de decir Po – a lo que quiero llegar es… ¿crees que puedas venir al palacio de jade a enseñarme a hacer todas esas cosas? – dijo Po emocionado por aprender, pero todos los presente se impresionaron por la petición de Po, él siempre es de esa manera

\- aahhh… no lo sé – dijo Shenlong algo dudoso, pero recordó que Po lo había salvado de caer antes y pensó que sería una forma de pagarle – bueno… me salvaste antes, y entre los tigres del sur hay un código de honor y es que si alguien me salva o ayuda hay que pagarle de la misma manera o mayor – Shenlong se puso de pie – está bien, te enseñare todo lo que sé

\- ¡woow! Sí, chicos oyeron… - dijo Po, pero al momento de darse vuelta solo se encontró con caras serias – ahhh ¿están bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Po – le llamó tigresa – Podemos hablar – tigresa salió de la habitación y Po la siguió, al estar fuera y al haber cerrado la puerta para tener algo de privacidad, tigresa se volteó mirando a Po seriamente – disculpa por lo que te voy a decir pero… ¡¿acaso estas demente?! Como se te ocurre pedirle a ese loco que te entrene – dijo tigresa algo molesta, pero en el fondo muy preocupada por el bienestar de Po

\- tigresa relájate – dijo calmadamente Po

\- no me digas que me relaje – tigresa le estaba señalando a Po clavándole los ojos – ese… tipo casi te mata, nos secuestró, encerró y casi te roba el chi… ¿y aun así le pides algo como eso?

\- sí – dijo Po algo serio, eso le llamó la atención a tigresa – tigresa soy tu amigo, pero también soy tu maestro y el maestro del palacio de jade y mi deber como tal es ver por el bienestar de todos – tigresa empezó a comprender un poco mejor la situación – mira, con todo lo que ha pasado está visto que aún nos falta mucho por aprender y Shenlong podría ayudarnos a comprender esto un poco mejor, sólo quiero que todos estén bien – _además de que no quiero que nada malo te suceda_ pensó Po un poco preocupado _-_ ¿lo comprendes?

\- si te entiendo – tigresa se había calmado y comprendido las palabras de Po, nunca se sabe cuándo puede venir otro loco en busca de poder – es sólo que ese tipo de verdad no me inspira confianza, tu viste lo acaba de hacer

\- tigresa, tu no confías ni en el cartero – dijo Po en un tono burlón haciendo que tigresa se cruce de brazos un poco ofendida – escucha, todo estará bien confía en mí, te lo prometo – tigresa sólo soltó un respiro de pesadez y rodo los ojos

\- bien, pero espero que de verdad sepas lo que estás haciendo – dijo tigresa calmadamente, se dispuso a entrar de nuevo a la habitación pata decirle a sus compañeros que ya era momento de irse, pero al abrir la puerta todos estaban espiando la conversación con sus orejas pegadas a la puerta, rápidamente se quitaron y se pusieron a silbar como si nada hubiera pasado, tigresa sólo rodo los ojos – bien, ya acabamos aquí, es hora de volver a casa

Se escucharon suspiros de alivio de parte de los demás, estaban alegres de por fin volver al palacio, estar en una cómoda cama, descansar un poco para después volver a la rutina de entrenamientos, todos salieron, pero Shenlong estaba pensando un poco en lo que está y en lo que iba a pasar, ahora estará en el palacio de jade por un tiempo, tiempo suficiente para arreglar o si quiera pagar por sus acciones

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 ** _Aclaraciones_**

門戶陰間 **(portal al inframundo)**

* * *

 **y con esto terminamos el capitulo de hoy  
**

 **espero que les haya gustado, ya que aún falta mucho más  
**

 **Y recuerden, estare esperando sus reviews para una opinion, recomendación, duda etc. haaasta otra  
**


	11. De vuelta al palacio… con alguien más

**Hey muy buenas gente de fanfiction** **¿Qué tal están?**

 **Bueno, como no tengo nada mejor que hacer he decidido contestar a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **KM: La verdad no tengo idea de cómo harás para continuar esta historia que ya le veo que está básicamente terminada. Pero si dices que aún queda mucho... Solo me queda esperar :D**

 **R:** bueno, sólo déjame decirte que sí, aún queda mucho ya que estos diez capítulos sólo fueron para adentrarse a la historia y darle un poco más de coherencia. Y gracias por tu review

 **Guest: jaja pobre po pero si es curioso que calma tiene que yo a un locaso así no me pego ni le pido claces pero bueno creo que a po le gusta el peligro jaja**

 **R:** sí a Po definitivamente le gusta el peligro… o puede que sólo sea que a veces no comprende la gravedad del asunto, no sé ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Isaac278: me gustaria que hubiera mas TiPo pero fuera de eso la historia para mi esta perfecta :v**

 **R:** pues déjame decirte que a partir de esté capitulo tratare de sacar lo más que pueda a cada escena para dar un poco de TiPo… ya tenía ganas de llegar a éste punto de la historia ;)

 **Y bueno esos fueron todos, espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado y no les quito más el tiempo**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior**

Se escucharon suspiros de alivio de parte de los demás, estaban alegres de por fin volver al palacio, estar en una cómoda cama, descansar un poco para después volver a la rutina de entrenamientos, todos salieron, pero Shenlong estaba pensando un poco en lo que está y en lo que iba a pasar, ahora estará en el palacio de jade por un tiempo, tiempo suficiente para arreglar o si quiera pagar por sus acciones

 **Capitulo XI: De vuelta al palacio… con alguien más**

Po, los cinco, shifu y Shenlong, ya estaban llegando al valle de la paz, después de toda la mañana corriendo para después descansar un momento en las ruinas de la montaña para recoger algunas cosas de Shenlong, sobre todo la bolsa de rollos para el uso del chi y después seguir con su camino, sólo les había tomado un tiempo, se podría decir que era más del medio día ya que el sol estaba iluminando fuerte y cálidamente

Al estar cerca de la entrada se veían a los habitantes del valle, estaban un poco tristes y desanimados, no era para menos, los únicos héroes que tenían habían sido secuestrados hace días y no había rastro de ellos, pero un cerdo levantó la mirada hacia la entrada y alcanzo a ver a Po, se sorprendió e inmediatamente grito a los demás aldeanos

\- ¡oigan, es el maestro dragón, volvió! – gritó alegremente y los aldeanos no se lo creían hasta que se acercaron y ahí estaba, llegando algo cansado por el viaje pero feliz de llegar a su hogar junto con sus amigos, todos los aldeanos corrieron hacia ellos para felicitarlos o ver si necesitaban ayuda o algo

\- qué bueno es regresar – dijo sonriendo mantis entre los gritos animados y alegres de los aldeanos siendo recibido junto con los demás

Po estaba feliz siendo recibido, pero aún faltaba algo

\- ¡hijo! – escucho dos voces masculinas llamándolo, al voltearse se llenó de alegría y ellos también, Li y el señor Ping corrieron a abrazarlo y él hizo lo mismo – pensamos que no te volveríamos a ver – dijeron alegres y aguantando las ganas de llorar a mares

\- ¿pero dónde estabas? – Le dijo el señor Ping a Po – no tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos

\- me imagino – dijo Po sonriendo – bueno es que fui raptado y después tuve que enfrentarme a otro loco que quería china para él mismo, pero fuera de eso estoy bien

\- oohhh y debió ser… difícil o ¿no? Hijo – pregunto el señor Ping levemente asombrado – pero bueno, a mí lo que me importa es que estés bien – le dio un abrazo rápido y después se despegó – en celebración a mi hijo, ¡fideos gratis para todos! – Los aldeanos gritaron felices por eso – ehm… con la compra de una orden grande – dicho eso los aldeanos se desanimaron un poco – vamos, Po, debes de tener hambre

Po siguió a su padre el ganso y su padre biológico los siguió a ellos también

\- y dime hijo – le llamó Li a Po, el cual puso atención -¿Cómo es que detuviste a ese loco que mencionaste?

\- oh bueno, fue… un poco complicado – dijo Po – pero recibí algo de ayuda

\- ah sí, ¿Quién? – Li estaba interesado, llevaba poco tiempo con su hijo y le gustaría saber lo más que se pueda de él

\- digamos… que fue… el que me… secuestro – dijo Po nervioso y algo incómodo por saber que iban a decir sus padres, obviamente el señor Ping se paró en seco al escuchar eso

\- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo Ping muy asombrado – pero si él te secuestro, Po. ¿Qué tal si sólo te estaba engañando?

\- no lo creo – dijo Po calmadamente, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, también tuvo sus dudas al principio al aceptar la ayuda de Shenlong pero bajo las circunstancias no le quedaba de otra en ese momento – además, ya hubiera intentado algo en el camino de regreso

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto incrédulo su padre el ganso

\- es que él… vino con nosotros – Po estaba nervioso al ver como reaccionaba su padre, o aún mejor, los dos, Li se sobresaltó un poco pero Ping se sorprendió totalmente – está por ahí

Shenlong estaba en la entrada del valle entre toda la multitud, algunos se le quedaban viendo, en especial los niños, era el segundo tigre que todos veían en su vida y era ligeramente más grande – y obviamente más musculoso - que tigresa, algunos aldeanos lo reconocieron y recordaron que él fue quien atacó al valle hace días, otros no tenían ni idea de quien era, estaba nervioso y avergonzado, en ese momento se arrepintió ligeramente de haber aceptado entrenar a Po

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! – un poco lejos de él escucho un grito viniendo hacia él, cuando se dio vuelta fue recibido por un fuerte golpe con una sartén en toda la cara que lo dejó inconsciente por un rato, tenía la lengua de fuera y los ojos bizcos por el golpe, el que lo golpeó fue nada más y nada menos que el señor Ping – eso fue por llevarte a mi hijo – dijo molesto, se dio la media vuelta y se metió a su restaurante a preparar fideos, tenía mucho que hacer para recibir a su hijo como se merece, el señor Li lo siguió

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué me golpeó? – dijo Shenlong adolorido y confundido, se levantó y vio a Po frente a él – Po ¿tu viste que pasó?

\- fue mi padre – dijo Po incómodamente

\- ¿es de recibir a sartenazos a los demás o sólo conmigo? – Preguntó Shenlong sarcásticamente, él ya sabía la respuesta – sabes, creo que fue una mala idea venir – dijo viendo a los aldeanos que comenzaban a verlo molestos

\- ¡oye! – Gritó un alguien, Shenlong se dio la vuelta algo nervioso, y vio que era un ganso, en compañía de otros animales, quien le estaba hablando – ¡así que tu fuiste el que atacó el valle días atrás! ¿Verdad? – los aldeanos comenzaron a rodearlo con una cara que reflejaba ira en cada uno

\- emm… oigan, puedo explicarlo – dijo levantando las manos nerviosamente – todo tiene una explicación jeje

\- ¡SOBRE ÉL! – todos los aldeanos se abalanzaron encima de él como uno, empezaron a golpearlo con lo que tenían, algunos a mano limpia y otros con palos o cualquier cosa que tengan cerca

\- ¡no, esperen! – decía Shenlong entre tantos golpes sumergido en un mar de aldeanos, de repente sintió una patada en la entrepierna - ¡ay! Ese me dolió – y los golpes siguieron

Después de un rato – y una golpiza – Shenlong estaba en el restaurante del señor Ping, estaba vendado de la cabeza y el brazo izquierdo y tenía muchos moretones en la cara y un ojo hinchado, se encontraba en la misma mesa que los cinco furiosos, shifu y Po, los habitantes del valle también estaban dentro, ya un poco más tranquilos y relajados

\- sí que son rudos – dijo Shenlong tallándose la cara por el dolor, decidió usar su chi para curarse rápidamente, hizo brillar sus manos, dibujo el signo chino de salud a la altura de su pecho y la aplasto con sus palmas, instantáneamente unos aros de chi dorado con destellos azules cubrieron su cuerpo curándolo rápidamente – en serio, usar esto cada día me va a gastar el chi

\- oye ese fue más rápido que el de la otra vez – dijo mono refiriéndose a cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez

\- sí, este es más corto y sólo sirve para sanar a uno mismo, el otro tiene otras cualidades – respondió calmadamente, en eso recibió un tazón de fideos como el que los demás estaban comiendo, levantó la mirada y era el señor Ping quien se lo había dado, aun parecía molesto

\- según me dijo mi hijo que lo ayudaste, así que creo que te mereces esto – dijo el ganso seriamente – pero no creas que es gratis

\- descuide señor Ping, se lo pagaré, y créame que también buscare la manera pagar por lo que le he hecho a su hijo – dijo calmadamente – cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca puede pedírmelo

\- le tomare la palabra, a veces falta ayuda en el restaurante – respondió seriamente, pero con una sonrisa ladina que no significaba otra cosa más que el ganso tenía planeado algo, después de eso se retiró de nuevo a la cocina

Tigresa no le quitaba la vista de encima a Shenlong, lo tenía muy bien vigilado y no iba a bajar la guardia, si no fuera por alguien, una niña, que le llamó de una manera bastante peculiar

\- ¡bebe de rayas grande! – Gritó Lei Lei corriendo hacia tigresa, con su muñeca de tigresa en su mano derecha, dio un pequeño salto y se desplomó en la piernas de tigresa dándole un pequeño abrazo – volviste – tigresa fue tomada por sorpresa, pero no le incomodo de ninguna manera, al contrario estaba contenta de ver que Lei Lei estaba sana y salva

\- sí, ya volví pequeña – dijo tigresa cálidamente mientras le tallaba la cabeza suavemente

Po estaba sentada a su lado, así que pudo apreciar esa tierna escena mejor que nadie, tigresa acomodó mejor a Lei Lei y le ofrecía un poco de fideos dándoselos de comer en la boca, Lei Lei, obviamente lo aceptaba, Po no podía evitar sonreír ante eso, se imagina a él y a tigresa juntos, teniendo un cachorro, cuidándolo y criándolo de esa manera, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa idea, por suerte nadie lo estaba viendo

\- Po, estas bien, te notó un poco rojo – dijo Shenlong sacando a Po de su mundo de imaginación

\- sí… ahhh debe de ser la sopa – contestó de manera rápida y nerviosa mientras comía su sopa, Lei Lei se giró hacia donde habían hablado a Po y vio a Shenlong, se sorprendió demasiado al ver a otro tigre, o como ella les dice _bebe de rayas grande_

\- ¡bebe de rayas más grande! – Lei Lei saltó de las piernas de tigresa y corrió hasta Shenlong sujetándolo de la pierna en un fuerte abrazo posesivo

\- ¡aah! ¿Qué haces? – dijo Shenlong sorprendido por la actitud de la pequeña panda, intentaba quitársela pero ella se sujetaba más fuerte, algunos aldeanos lo vieron y no pudieron evitar sonreír o reír por lo que sucedía – hay alguna frase mágica o algo para quitarla

Po estaba sonriendo por ver lo que pasaba, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con unos ojos rojos clavándose sobre él de una manera seria, era tigresa y no se veía muy feliz ahora, ¿Por qué? Talvez por lo que veía

\- Po, creo que tenemos que hablar de nuevo de éste asunto – se levantó de la silla y se dirigió afuera del restaurante, pero recordó que Po no le había hecho mucho caso la última vez así que decidió llamar a alguien más para que la ayude – maestro shifu, ¿podría acompañarnos a Po y a mí un momento? – al parecer ella era la única preocupada por que Shenlong esté con ellos o eso pensaba ella

Al estar afuera se dispuso a hablar

\- maestro shifu, tiene que hacer a Po entrar en razón, ese loco no puede estar aquí – dijo tigresa seriamente refiriéndose a Shenlong

\- otra vez con eso – dijo Po algo fastidiado pero no molesto, al contrario se lo tomó con bastante calma – tigresa creí que ya habíamos quedado claros en éste asunto, él nos enseñara todo lo que sabe y nos ayudara a comprender mejor el chi para nuestro uso y protección ¿no cree maestro shifu? – shifu estaba en medio de la _discusión_ y estaba analizando las circunstancias y los hechos

\- mmm… creo que Po tiene razón, tigresa – dijo calmadamente y a la vez pensativo, pero tigresa era lo contrario, se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su antiguo maestro, pero aún no había terminado – él tiene razón, nos faltan algunas cosas por aprender y además yo ya no soy el maestro del palacio de jade, sino Po, por lo que él es el que decide que es lo que sucede y sucederá en el palacio, lo único que puedo hacer es aconsejarlo, no más

\- ya oíste tigresa – dijo Po en un tono victorioso y burlesco a la vez que un poco infantil – yo decido que es lo que pasará… además no termino de entender Por qué estás tan… - Po buscaba la palabra adecuada – alterada

 _¿Por qué?_ Pensó tigresa, él no lo sabía, pero a tigresa le importaba mucho la seguridad de Po, aún más, le importaba Po y punto, él había pasado por tantas cosas, como cuando se enteró de lo que le había pasado a su familia hace tiempo, cuando casi se muere dos veces por protegerlos a ellos y después lo que les acaba de pasar hace poco, en esos días que estuvo presa junto con él y cuando se enfrentaron al ejercito de Tian, comprendió de que le importaba Po y de que no era una simple amistad como ella siempre había dicho, era más y por eso estaba _alterada,_ por él

Se quedó callada y prefirió no contestar, Po entendió eso, la comprendía muy bien

\- creo que nuestra conversación terminó, vamos adentro que ya quiero ir a descansar – dio Po calmadamente entrando al restaurante de nuevo y seguir con su bienvenida, al entrar se encontró con Shenlong siendo sujetado de los bigotes por Lei Lei, un área muy sensible para él

\- me ayudas – dijo mientras Lei Lei colgaba de él, parece que le estaba doliendo

\- amm… ¿tigresa? – le llamo Po haciéndose a un lado y tigresa se acercó, al ver lo que pasaba sonrió alegremente por lo que iba a hacer

\- jum… vamos, Lei Lei, no te acerques a ese gato malo y feo – dijo juguetonamente mientras sujetaba a la pequeña panda de la cintura y jalarla rápidamente, levándose cuatro bigotes del tigre

\- ¡aauu! Ten más cuidado – dijo Shenlong adolorido sujetándose en donde antes tenía bigotes, Lei Lei se reía ante lo que pasaba

\- ni aguantas nada – dijo tigresa sonriendo mientras se llevaba a la pequeña panda con ella

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente entre risas y bromas al igual que una que otra platica después de haber vuelto, llego la noche y ya era hora de dormir, todos se dirigieron al palacio de jade para descansar como es debido, al llegar ahí Shenlong se dio cuenta de que no tenía donde dormir, pero Po ya sabía dónde, en su antigua habitación, no iba a ser problema si no fuera porque enfrente de la habitación de Po estaba la de tigresa, a ella no le agradaba la idea pero no le quedaba de otra

Todos se fueron a dormir, estaban cansados y tenían mucho sueño, ya era hora de acostarse así que entraron a sus habitaciones, víbora dormía enrollada como era normal en las serpientes, mantis en un tazo de comida, talvez acababa de terminar de comer, mono sobre su cama y grulla de pie como un ave y tigresa estaba recostada en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente

El único despierto era Shenlong, estaba viendo la luna luminosa llena de estrellas brillando, estaba pensando en todo lo que va a pasar y en lo que va a ser de él ahora y en cómo iba a enseñarle a Po a ser un maestro del chi

\- mañana será un nuevo día – se dijo a sí mismo, de su bolsillo saco un collar el cual tenía el retrato de una tigresa algo joven, se veía delgada pero fuerte en sus mejillas tenía dos rayas cruzándolas y dos en su cabeza y tenía unos ojos azul zafiro y estaba sonriendo en el retrato, Shenlong estaba melancólico viendo la imagen, así que decido mejor guardarla de nuevo – una oportunidad para hacerlo bien, te lo prometo… Liang

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 ** _Aclaraciones_**

 **Liang (buena, excelente)**

* * *

 **y con esto terminamos el capitulo de hoy  
**

 **espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos... o leemos o como sea que se diga  
**

 **Y recuerden, estare esperando sus reviews para una opinion, recomendación, duda etc. haaasta otra  
**


	12. Comienza el entrenamiento

**Hey muy buenas gente de fanfiction** **¿Qué tal están?**

 **Bueno, espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado y no les quito más el tiempo**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior**

\- mañana será un nuevo día – se dijo a sí mismo, de su bolsillo saco un collar el cual tenía el retrato de una tigresa algo joven, se veía delgada pero fuerte en sus mejillas tenía dos rayas cruzándolas y dos en su cabeza y tenía unos ojos azul zafiro y estaba sonriendo en el retrato, Shenlong estaba melancólico viendo la imagen, así que decido mejor guardarla de nuevo – una oportunidad para hacerlo bien, te lo prometo… Liang

 **Capitulo XII: Comienza el entrenamiento**

Era temprano y la luz del sol bañando las montañas cercanas al palacio de jade lo confirmaban, apenas estaba amaneciendo, pero como siempre los maestros deben de levantarse temprano para sus entrenamiento de siempre, aunque hayan acabado con su enemigo hace poco no significa descanso, todos estaban en la cocina desayunando tranquilamente, Po les había preparado sus fideos que tanto les gustan y tigresa era la única que comía tofu… bueno casi la única

\- no puedo creer que haya alguien más que le gusta el tofu además de tigresa – dijo mono viendo a Shenlong comer dicho platillo, tigresa se quedó viendo a mono con una mirada seria por criticar su comida

\- bueno… gustar no es la palabra, más bien es necesario para mi dieta – dijo Shenlong calmadamente

\- ¿dieta? Estas bajando de peso – pregunto grulla

\- no, verán, se dice que en la antigüedad sólo éramos bestias y que nos dividíamos en dos tipos… cazador y presa – el tema empezó a llamar la atención de todos, la cocina siempre era un buen lugar para hablar en grupo – era comer o ser comido… para no hacer tan larga la historia, se dice que evolucionamos hasta lo que somos hoy en día y se desarrollaron ciertas reglas y morales, por ejemplo el ya no poder comer carne, eso no les gustó mucho a los depredadores y tuvieron que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir sin las proteínas y vitaminas que tenía

\- espera, ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunte? – habló grulla, se estaba perdiendo

\- a eso voy, entonces un día alguien inventó el tofu, no era la gran cosa, pero cuando se dijo que era el sustituto de la carne para poder tener todos sus nutrientes los depredadores se lo agradecieron ya que podían subsistir con eso en lugar de la carne y vivir pacíficamente con todos – dijo Shenlong calmadamente mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a mono por detrás – así que, cuando te preguntes porque debemos comer tofu, agradece que sea eso… porque si no - le sujetaba los hombros a mono sacando levemente sus garras y sonreía enseñando sus dientes filosos y ponía una voz macabra – tu serías mi cena

¡Aaaahhh! – salió gritando mono de la cocina asustado con los brazos levantados

\- ay por favor sólo bromeaba con lo último – dijo despreocupadamente mientras unos se reían, la única que no lo hacía era, como siempre, tigresa – bueno, Po, será mejor que te des prisa, tus entrenamientos empezaran lo antes posible ¿de acuerdo?

\- oh si ya voy – dijo Po mientras comía un poco más rápido, pero se detuvo mientras pensaba en algo – ahora que lo recuerdo no voy a poder entrenar a los chicos, creo que se lo pediré a shifu

\- porque no los dejas descansar, han pasado por mucho – dijo Shenlong tranquilamente - además nada en exceso es bueno, incluido el entrenamiento hasta el cansancio

\- bueno, ya que lo pones así creo que sí, se merecen un día libre – dijo Po sonriendo, todos se alegraron, tigresa aunque sea su día libre iba a entrenar como siempre, ella ya está acostumbrada a eso y Po lo sabía, la conocía muy bien – pueden hacer lo que mejor les parezca hoy, aprovéchenlo

Después de desayunar – y encontrar a mono para explicarle todo – todos se dirigieron a hacer lo que ellos quisieran en su día libre, grulla fue a comprar unos pinceles nuevos y pinturas, mantis se fue a pasar el rato en el valle con mono haciendo bromas a los desprevenidos, víbora se fue a comprar unos nuevos listones que le hacían falta, tigresa, como siempre, a entrenar en el patio de enfrente del salón de entrenamientos, era un bonito día para encerrarse en él así que decidió entrenar afuera y no muy lejos de ahí estaba Po junto con Shenlong a punto de empezar su nuevo entrenamiento

\- muy bien Po, tengo entendido que ya tienes un fuerte control del chi y te sabes algunos ataques – dijo Shenlong tranquilamente sonriendo – así que solo te enseñare algunas conceptos que debes saber y unos ataque y técnicas que te serán útiles para empezar

\- ¡estoy listo! – exclamo Po emocionado

\- bien, lo primero que te enseñare será extraer chi – eso alerto un poco a Po, quitarle el chi a alguien era algo que no le gustaría hacer – sé que la idea no te agrada, pero a veces no queda otra opción… además no te preocupes ya que el chi es la energía que fluye en todo y en todos, eso quiere decir que hasta de una simple flor – Shenlong señalo una flor con su mano que estaba alado de ellos – se puede obtener algo… inténtalo

Po empezó a realizar unos pasos, los mismos que hizo Shenlong cuando les quito el chi a los leopardos, hizo brillar sus manos y se concentró en la flor e intento atraer el chi… pero no pasó nada, no se rindió y lo intento de nuevo, nada, siguió así por unos minutos sin obtener resultados

\- bien, puedes parar – dijo Shenlong – veo que aprendiste los pasos con tan sólo verlos una vez, pero aún te falta la segunda parte de la técnica y esa está en tu mente – Po le puso atención ya que no entendía muy bien a que se refería Shenlong – veras, tu aprendiste a dar chi pero quitarlo es una cosa diferente y todo eso se debe a tus emociones y sentimientos… talvez te suene raro pero los sentimientos van de la mano con el chi, si tienes sentimientos positivos tus ataque y técnicas serán benéficas y buenas – señalo a la flor y con un ademan de su mano floreció en un resplandor dorado dándole unos colores vivos - pero si tus sentimientos son negativos tus ataques serán altamente destructivos y caóticos

Cambio su semblante tranquilo a uno serio y con su mano hizo un puño, la flor empezó a marchitarse y una pequeñísima esfera dorada salió de ella poniéndose en la mano de Shenlong – lo entiendes, para realizar éste y otros ataque y técnicas de igual magnitud tienes que sentirlo… recuerda algún momento de tu vida cuando algo te fue arrebatado y lo único que querías era que el culpable sienta lo mismo, inténtalo de nuevo – Shenlong devolvió la esfera a la flor y esta volvió a florecer

Po empezó de nuevo, cerró los ojos y esta vez se puso a recordar algún momento de su vida como el que dijo Shenlong, habían algunos como cuando su madre fue perseguida por lobos y ella lo dejo en una canasta de rábanos, pero eso no era suficiente y él lo sentía, entonces recordó cuando tigresa se puso entre él y el arma de lord Shen, recordó cuando la encontró flotando débilmente y cuando sujetó su mano y ella le sonrió pero al mismo tiempo que ella bajó la cabeza, en ese instante él pensó que algo le había pasado… o peor

Recordó que en ese instante nada le importaba, sólo quería que Shen pagara por lastimar a la persona que ama, esos sentimientos se hicieron presente en Po, abrió los ojos repentinamente y se veía serio a la vez que ligeramente molesto por esos recuerdos, señalo a la flor y con unos movimientos de manos y brazos logró extraer el chi de la flor, lo había conseguido, tenía el diminuto chi de una flor en su mano y Shenlong estaba impresionado al igual que Po

\- wow… eso fue rápido – dijo Shenlong sorprendido – si sigues así aprenderás todo lo que tengo que enseñarte en un par de meses – Shenlong sonrió ante la idea y vio a Po un poco serio y viendo la pequeña esfera dorada en su mano – oye ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- bien, es sólo que… - Po estaba pensando en ese día, en cómo pudo haber perdido a tigresa sin decirle lo él sentía por ella y lo mucho que la amaba y todo por miedo, y no iba dejar que algo así ocurra otra vez – estoy muy emocionado por aprender más de esto – dijo para ocultar lo que estaba pensando, pero siempre le iba mal con las mentiras y Shenlong notó que Po estaba cambiando de tema

\- bueno, si tú lo dices… - dijo Shenlong sin creerle mucho – ahora quiero que devuelvas eso – dijo señalando el chi de la flor, Po intento devolverla pero no podía, la arrojaba y simplemente volvía a su mano

\- no sé cómo – dijo nervioso y agitando la mano en un intento de deshacerse del chi pero no funcionaba - ¡ayúdame!

\- a ver… - intento acercarse pero Po estaba agitando la mano y le dio una bofetada a Shenlong – ¡oye, intento ayudarte, cálmate! – hacia todo lo que podía mientras Po entraba en pánico por no poder deshacerse del chi

A lo lejos tigresa estaba entrenando y se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de desesperación de Po, pensó que le pasaba algo malo pero al ver que sólo estaba dando vueltas agitando su mano mientras Shenlong intentaba calmarlo se relajó un poco, pero alcanzó a ver por qué Po actuaba de esa manera y vio una pequeña esfera dorada en la mano de Po, rápidamente pensó y recordó que esa esfera era idéntica a las que Shenlong quitaba de las personas y se molestó por eso

\- _ese imbécil le está enseñando cosas malas a mi Po –_ pensó tigresa molesta – _espera ¿MI Po? ¿En qué estoy pensando? –_ Dijo sonrojada mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su cara para ocultarlo – _mejor sigo entrenando_

\- ¡ya detente! – Exclamaba Shenlong a Po – sólo piensa en… "cosas bonitas" y regresa el chi a donde debe

\- ¿cosas bonitas? – preguntó Po deteniéndose abruptamente de dar vueltas en círculo como un maniático, entonces se puso a pensar en algo bonito y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue tigresa, se la imaginó sonriendo cálidamente enfrente del sol en un bello atardecer bajo el árbol de durazno del palacio y también se imaginó sus bellos ojos rojos carmesí, de sólo imaginarlo puso una cara boba y lanzo el chi hacia la flor devolviéndola a la vida

\- eso fue rápido – dijo Shenlong - ¿en qué pensaste?

\- amm… yo, bueno – Po se estaba poniendo nervioso y sus mejillas estaban ganando un color rosa tenue, tenía que inventar algo – en comida… si en comida

\- ¿en serio? – Dijo Shenlong incrédulo – mmm… bueno… como sea, necesito que pongas atención ahora porque tienes que saber uno de los riesgos de extraer chi continuamente, no vaya a ser que acabes como ese… como se llamaba… ¿kai?... bueno lo que tienes que tener en cuenta es… - Shenlong estaba hablando de algunos problemas básicos y Po lo estaba entendiendo pero se aburrió ya que esas cosas si las sabía, empezó a buscar como distraerse y a lo lejos vio a tigresa entrenando

Él sabía que tigresa iba a entrenar aunque sea un día libre pero eso no le molestaba, no la iba a contradecir y además le gustaba verla moverse de esa manera, eso fue lo primero de ella que le atrajo cuando la vio a ella y al kung fu por primera vez ya hace años, ser tan fuerte y agresiva pero a la vez elegante y precisa, le gustaba verla dar sus saltos y patadas, le gustaba verla nada más

\- oye, lo educado es ver a quien te está hablando – le decía Shenlong a Po mientras hacía sonar sus dedos enfrente de Po, Po no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, definidamente tigresa lo pone en otro mundo - ¿Qué estás viendo?

\- yo… nada… porque debería estar viendo algo… yo no veo nada – decía Po de manera rápida y nerviosa, Shenlong ya estaba harto de las pequeñas mentiras de Po así que se puso a lado de él y busco que es lo que podría estar distrayendo a Po, buscó con la mirada y lo único que encontró de especial fue tigresa, _será ella_ pensó Shenlong sonriendo, Po ya estaba hecho un mar de nervios por ser descubierto – ammm

\- así que es tigresa ¿no? – decía Shenlong sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando la respuesta de Po, pero lo único que obtuvo fue a un panda muy sonrojado – te gusta

\- ammm… bueno yo… - Po no sabía que decir

\- no te pregunté, y no me mientas ya que al único que mientes es a ti mismo – Po se estaba poniendo más tranquilo, él sabía que Shenlong tenía razón en eso y él sabía que tenía que dejar d mentirse y si quería dar un paso adelante para tener una relación con tigresa era empezar a quitarse el miedo de que alguien lo sepa, así que solo asintió con la cabeza para confirmar - ¿y ya se lo has dicho?

\- ¿Qué no vez que estoy vivo? – dijo Po sarcásticamente – tengo miedo de que si se lo digo ella me golpee o peor… que me deje de hablar

\- ¿y por qué haría eso? – dijo Shenlong sonriendo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Po – escucha, por lo que he visto ustedes dos se llevan muy bien y no creo que algo como eso afecte tu relación de amistad con ella – Po estaba poniendo a las palabras de apoyo – además… ¿ella ya te ha dicho que no le agradas?

Fue entonces cuando Po se dio cuenta de algo y es que no, tigresa ya hacía mucho tiempo que no lo trataba mal, al contrario desde hace tiempo incluso lo trata con respeto y como a su mejor amigo y eso le gustaba… en cierta forma, aunque a él le gustaría que fuera de otra manera algo más… intimo

\- si ella no te ha dicho algo como eso es porque le agradas y no creo que pase nada malo si se lo dices – Po cada vez se llenaba más de optimismo y ánimos, talvez era lo que le hacía falta, hablar con alguien sobre el tema – escucha te daré un consejo, si hay algo que les gusta a las mujeres de los hombres sin excepción es confianza en sí mismo, no debes permitir que el miedo te domine a ti y a tus decisiones, tienes que ser seguro, ¿lo eres?

\- si – dijo Po emocionado – bueno… tal vez… creo, no lo sé ¿tú qué opinas? – Shenlong se llevó las manos a la cara sin podérselo creer

\- esto va a ser un poco más difícil – dijo Shenlong cruzándose de brazos – creo que te debo una por haberme salvado ¿no? Bueno te ayudare a conquista a tigresa ¿Qué te parece?

-¡¿en serio?! – dijo Po exaltado

\- sí, te ayudare y te diré que es lo que debes y que no debes de hacer – contesto sonriendo – ahora que lo recuerdo… el festival de la primavera se acerca, ese sería un buen momento para decírselo – Shenlong pensó – tienes que invitarla a salir

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan rápido? – dijo Po sorprendido

\- sí, ustedes ya se conocen así que no habrá nada de malo – contestó calmadamente pero Po aún se veía un poco nervioso – escucha sólo dile que quieres pasar el rato con ella y los chicos para divertirse y que no será nada formal, sólo para no ponerla incomoda – Po asintió con la cabeza – y recuerda, el que no arriesga no gana, yo me encargare de alejar a los demás para que no te molesten a ti y a tigresa más adelante

\- ¿Cómo harás eso? – pregunto incrédulo Po

\- déjamelo a mí, ya tengo algo en mente – dijo sonriendo

Tigresa ya había terminado sus entrenamientos y decido voltear a ver como estaba Po y vio que sólo estaba hablando con Shenlong, aun así no le agrada la idea de eso, Po aún era un poco inocente y no quería que le arruinaran eso, ya que le gustaba un poco su inocencia y su forma de ser, además de que no quería que le dieran malas ideas o le lavaran el cerebro – siendo tan desconfiada como siempre – decidió acercarse a ellos para ver si todo iba bien

\- parece que aquí viene – dijo Shenlong mientras veía a tigresa acercarse a donde estaban ellos, entonces se le ocurrió una pequeña idea - ¡ya se! Invítala ahora

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Po exaltado por la idea - ¿crees que sea buena idea?

\- claro, sólo ve y pídeselo – dijo mientras empujaba a Po hacía enfrente de tigresa y lo dejo ir por su propia cuenta – ve por ella tigre… panda… como sea

Po y tigresa se fueron acercando hasta quedar cerca uno del otro

\- hola Po, ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó tigresa calmadamente iniciando la conversación

\- amm… bien, Shenlong me ha enseñado algunas cosas – decía Po nervioso por lo que iba a decir a continuación – o-oye… quería preguntarte si… - comenzó a ponerse rojo de las mejillas

\- si… ¿Po? – dijo suavemente tigresa

\- ¿si querías salir al festival de la primavera conmigo? – dijo rápidamente sorprendiendo a tigresa, la tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta – digo si quieres, es para divertirnos y eso… jejej

\- si – contesto sonriendo, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa y aun no salía de su asombro por que Po la invite a salir – saldré contigo Po

\- ¡¿en serio?! – dijo Po emocionado y feliz, tigresa asintió sonriendo al ver a Po tan feliz - ¡si, bárbaro!... entonces… nos vemos, tengo que seguir entrenando – Po se dio media vuelta y se fue nerviosamente pero feliz, tigresa también se fue del lugar pero más tranquila… o eso parecía, mientras Po llegó con Shenlong muy emocionado - ¡¿Cómo estuve?!

\- estuviste bien – le contestó sonriendo – ahora hay que prepararte para la cita, no puedes llegar con las manos vacías y como si nada, tal vez… un atuendo diferente

\- ¿tú crees? – dijo viendo sus típicos y viejos shorts, en cierta forma tenía razón, iba a ser posiblemente la cita más importante de su vida y tenía que verse bien – bueno… lo que sea por tigresa

\- vamos, hay muchas cosas que ver además de tu entrenamiento – dijo Shenlong calmadamente

Mientras tanto, tigresa estaba caminando a su habitación pensando en lo que le había dicho Po y en cómo debería ir también, es decir, ella no ha tenido una cita de esa manera, lo más cercano que ha tenido es un entrenamiento en pareja con él algunas veces y no sabía cómo debería comportarse o que hacer

Entonces recordó a una amiga que la podría ayudar en estos casos, víbora siempre estaba disponible para estos asuntos

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **y con esto terminamos el capitulo de hoy  
**

 **espero que les haya gustado, y para la próxima semana tratare de sacar dos capítulos en lugar de uno ;)  
**

 **les deseo un buen fin de semana**

 **Y recuerden, estare esperando sus reviews para una opinion, recomendación, duda etc. haaasta otra  
**


	13. Preparándose para… ¿la cita?

**Hey muy buenas gente de fanfiction** **¿Qué tal están?**

 **Aquí les vengo a molestar con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste y muchas gracias a las personas que leen y comentan esta historia :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior**

Mientras tanto, tigresa estaba caminando a su habitación pensando en lo que le había dicho Po y en cómo debería ir también, es decir, ella no ha tenido una cita de esa manera, lo más cercano que ha tenido es un entrenamiento en pareja con él algunas veces y no sabía cómo debería comportarse o que hacer

Entonces recordó a una amiga que la podría ayudar en estos casos, víbora siempre estaba disponible para estos asuntos

 **Capitulo XIII: Preparándose para… ¿la cita?**

Víbora ya había vuelto de hacer sus compras e iba tranquilamente directo a su habitación, pero fue detenida al escuchar su nombre proviniendo de cierta felina

\- víbora – le habló tigresa, víbora se giró atentamente para ver que quería su querida amiga - ¿tienes un minuto? Necesito unos… consejos

\- amm… claro – dijo víbora sorprendida, era muy raro que tigresa le pida consejos a víbora o que simplemente quisieran hablar de algo además de entrenar, acompañó a tigresa hasta su cuarto para tener privacidad y una vez dentro decidió saber qué era lo que necesitaba tigresa - ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

\- es que Po me invito a pasar con él el festival de la primavera y no sé qué debo hacer o llevar puesto y… - tigresa se detuvo de hablar al ver la cara de víbora, tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos de manera sorprendida por haber escuchado lo que dijo tigresa - ¿Qué?

\- Po… te invito a salir, ¡van a tener una cita! – dijo víbora feliz y emocionada por su amiga ya que es la primera vez, que ella recuerde, que tigresa vaya a tener una cita con alguien, pero tigresa se estaba sonrojando un poco por la idea, no le molestaba la idea de salir con Po ni mucho menos, al contrario le gustaba, pero era la primera vez que lo haría o por lo menos de esa manera tan… especial – ¿y cómo te lo pidió? Dime

\- no creo que sea una "cita" como tal – dijo tigresa viendo hacia otro lado levemente sonrojada y un poco nerviosa – más bien es como una… salida de amigos

\- ajam, sí, te creo – dijo de manera sarcástica siguiéndole el juego – como sea, el punto es que si vas a salir con alguien no puedes ir vestida como siempre, tienes que verte… diferente

\- ¿tú crees? – tigresa se vio a sí misma y no pensó en tener que verse diferente, simplemente no era su estilo lucir de otra manera

Shenlong estaba caminando a la antigua habitación de Po, tal parece que ya había terminado de entrenar con él y estaba descansando, pero cuando iba a entrar escucho voces viniendo del cuarto de tigresa, bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato y Shenlong era un gato tremendamente curioso, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de tigresa y empezó a escuchar lo que podía

\- sí, tienes que verte diferente, pero tampoco es necesario demasiado – víbora conocía a tigresa y sabía que no iba a poder obligarla a ser alguien quien no es, pero aun así no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerle un ligero retoque a tigresa - ¡ya sé! ¿Qué tal un vestido?

\- mmm… no lo sé – dudó tigresa ante la idea, nunca había pensado en ponerse un vestido y nadie la ha visto así, _sería raro_ pensó ella - ¿y si probamos otra cosa?

\- no, de hecho ya tengo algo en mente, tú espérame aquí y yo me hare cargo del resto que no queda mucho tiempo, el festival es mañana – dijo emocionada mientras se dirigía a la puerta rápidamente, Shenlong se hizo a un lado rápidamente y se ocultó lo mejor que pudo, víbora abrió las puertas y salió rápidamente con dirección al valle – ¡ahora vuelvo, no tardo!

\- ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle nada – dijo tigresa impresionada por la velocidad y dedicación de víbora al asunto, iba a estar un rato sola, lo suficiente para pensar sobre algunas cosas, no sin antes de cerrar las puertas de su cuarto para tener privacidad

Víbora estaba en el valle pensando en lo que iba a hacer, _tengo que encontrarle un vestido a tigresa pero será difícil, nunca he visto uno para tigres en este valle y quien sabe cuánto cueste si es que lo hay,_ se había metido en ligero problema por haberse comprometido tan rápidamente con su amiga

\- te ves preocupada – alguien le habló a víbora y cuando dirigió su vista hacia aquella voz vio a Shenlong acostado tranquilamente en la rama de un árbol – hola ¿Cómo te va?

\- Shenlong, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – dijo víbora tranquilamente

\- sólo intento ayudar a quien lo necesite – contestó sonriendo, pero víbora lo vio de forma sospechosa achicando los ojos – está bien me atrapaste, te escuche hablando con tigresa y creí que necesitarías mi ayuda con lo necesario para su cita

\- nos espiaste –

\- "espiar" no creo que sea la palabra, más bien escuche algunas cosas a lo que soy ajeno – víbora lo vio con una ceja levantada – está bien si las espié, pero fue sin querer – dijo algo avergonzado

\- ajm, como sea, en algo si tienes razón necesito tu ayuda – dijo calmada – veras necesito comprarle un vestido a tigresa y no si haiga alguno en este valle y si lo hay no tengo idea de cuánto cueste

\- no se diga más, te ayudare – dijo sonriendo bajando del árbol

\- ¿de verdad? – Dijo sin creer que él haya aceptado así sin más - ¿tú quieres venir de compras conmigo?

\- sí, además también necesito encontrarle ropa a Po para el festival – contestó tranquilo - ¿vamos?

\- vamos – ambos empezaron a recorrer el valle entero en busca de lo necesario para la cita del par de tortolos

Mientras tanto, tigresa, estaba sola en su cuarto pensando sobre ella y Po y en cómo se la iban a pasar ese día en el festival, ¿sería incomodo o estará bien llevar un vestido? Habían muchas cosas que preguntarse y tal vez pocas respuestas, por ejemplo, en si esto era una cita o una "salida de amigos" como ella le había dicho a víbora, pero ni ella misma se lo creyó

Era obvio que si era una cita como tal, es decir Po la invitó a un lugar especial y ella accedió ¿no? Y le gustaba la idea de acompañar a Po sin que haiga una misión o un objetivo de por medio, sólo pasar el rato juntos y divertirse, ya hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y desde que llego Po ha podido ser ella misma, un poco seria pero aun así gentil y amable aunque no lo demuestre mucho, con Po todo era diferente, se sentía segura de ser ella misma al estar junto a él y eso le gustaba

 **...**

Po, por otro lado estaba practicando lo que iba a decir y hacer en el festival, _sólo se tú mismo_ le había dicho Shenlong ya hace rato

\- ¿ser yo mismo? – Se preguntó Po y se dispuso a practicar algunas poses "seductoras" frente un espejo que tenía en su nueva habitación como maestro, aclaro su voz poniéndola un poco más grave – hola nena ¿te gusta el pan?... no, eso no – mejor pensó de otra manera, inhaló y exhaló para relajarse – ¿Qué te parece el lugar? te ves muy bonita hoy… mmm, eso tal vez

Se estaba preocupando un poco por lo que podría pasar, ¿y si sale mal? Se preguntaba, pero no era tiempo para ponerse pesimista y si quería lograr algo tenía que cambiar su manera de pensar, pensó en practicar la paz interior para relajarse, eso siempre lo ayudaba, eso y comer pero se inclinó más a la paz interior hizo los pasos y sintió una enorme tranquilidad, estaba listo, según él, para lo que fuese a pasar

 **…**

En otro lado, más bien en un valle vecino no muy lejos del valle de la paz, estaban Shenlong y víbora en una tienda de ropa, habían recorrido todo el valle de la paz sin encontrar lo que buscan, ahora entendían por qué Po se vestía de esa manera; no había donde comprar ropa para él y aun así fue difícil ya que no hacían ropa para pandas y lo mejor que se le ocurrió a Shenlong fue comprar un hanfu masculino para osos de gran tamaño, no se iba a notar la diferencia de todas formas, el hanfu era de color amarillo pálido con bordes dorados y con un dragón chino echo de puras líneas amarillas que bajaba por el centro del cuerpo desde la cintura hasta los pies

Pero tigresa fue otro caso, aunque si habían los vestido, Shenlong y víbora siempre terminaban cayendo en una pequeña discusión, que si el color no era el adecuado, el diseño o que no iba con su estilo, siempre habían peros, más por parte de víbora

\- víbora, por favor dime que ya encontraste uno, llevamos como cuatro horas buscando – dijo Shenlong cansado y algo irritado, estaba sentado en un sillón que se encontraba en la tienda

\- ¿qué te parece éste? – apareció sujetando un hanfu femenino con su cola, era de color negro con bordes rojos y con estampados de flores de loto de color plata y con un lazo que va en la cintura de color rojo también

\- ese se ve genial – dijo sonriendo – creo que le quedara bien a tigresa

Dicho eso, decidieron pagar por los trajes, o más bien Shenlong pagó por ellos, y se fueron de nuevo al palacio de jade para ayudar a sus amigos respectivamente sin que ninguno lo sepa

\- oye víbora – Shenlong la llamó y víbora le puso atención – si tigresa te pregunta donde conseguiste la ropa no le digas que yo lo pague ni nada, inventa algo bueno porque si no nunca se lo pondrá

\- sí, no te preocupes seré muy cuidadosa en eso – dijo sonriendo mientras subía al palacio para encontrarse con tigresa en el patio del palacio – ya volví, perdón por la tardanza

-está bien, no te preocupes – dijo calmadamente – y ¿Qué traes ahí? – víbora no dijo nada, sólo le ofreció el hanfu y tigresa se impresionó al verlo, no iba a mentir le encantó pero nunca se esperó algo como eso – víbora, donde conseguiste esto… es demasiado yo no puedo usarlo – tigresa era como siempre de gustos sencillos, no era de cosas muy ostentosas ni de bienes materiales

\- tonterías, claro que puedes usarlo – dijo víbora sonriendo alegremente

\- pero se ve que te costó mucho, no me sentiría bien – dijo algo incomoda

\- de hecho no estuvo tan caro – _literalmente no me costó nada_ pensó un poco nerviosa por si tigresa se enterase de lo hizo – anda póntelo

\- pero… - dudo un poco viendo el hanfu, pero pensó en que tal vez debería de cambiar un poco, aunque sea un día… además le interesaba saber qué cara pondría Po cuando la viera usándolo – está bien, lo usare… aunque no sé cómo voy a pagártelo

\- poniéndotelo – víbora agarro a tigresa del brazo y la llevo a su cuarto casi a rastras, estaba muy emocionada por ayudar a su amiga

Mientras tigresa es jalada a su cuarto, Shenlong estaba llegando Po para darle su nueva ropa, cuando llegó a su cuarto lo encontró practicando con un espejo

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ligeramente impresionado, Po se dio la vuelta rápidamente un poco nervioso

\- nada, sólo practicando lo que voy a decir Jeje – estaba jugando con sus manos nerviosamente

\- está bien – dijo calmado, no era nada malo que hiciera eso al contrario, tal vez lo ayudaría un poco – ten te traje esto espero que te quede – dijo dándole el hanfu a Po, pareciera echo para él por el dragón y además le quedaban bien ya que se lo puso rápidamente

\- ¡woow! Está bárbaro, gracias – dijo viéndose a sí mismo y después al espejo

\- bien, ¿estás listo para esto? – pregunto refiriéndose a la cita

Po estaba viéndose y se veía muy confiado y tigresa estaba en su habitación pensando lo mismo, ¿están listos? Les habían preguntado víbora y Shenlong, tigresa decidió ya no dudar más sobre esto

\- sí – dijeron Po y tigresa en diferentes lugares a la vez con suma confianza

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **y con esto terminamos el capitulo de hoy**

 **Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo este sábado o domingo, que se la pasen bien  
**

 **Y recuerden, estare esperando sus reviews para una opinion, recomendación, duda etc. haaasta otra  
**


	14. El festival

**Hey muy buenas gente de fanfiction** **¿Qué tal están?**

 **Bueno, no sé si este capítulo vaya a ser de su agrado así que sólo voy a dejarlo y me iré lentamente**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior**

Po estaba viéndose y se veía muy confiado y tigresa estaba en su habitación pensando lo mismo, ¿están listos? Les habían preguntado víbora y Shenlong, tigresa decidió ya no dudar más sobre esto

\- sí – dijeron Po y tigresa en diferentes lugares a la vez con suma confianza

 **Capitulo XIV: El festival**

Era por fin el día del festival, y todos en el valle se estaban preparando, algunos animales colocando sus puestos para las ventas en la noche y otras personas adornando el valle con linternas rojas con palabras positivas escritas en ellas, era toda una tradición de hace años el hacer eso, habían músicos preparándose afinando sus instrumentos para la fiesta en la noche y algunas familias estaban preparándose para pasársela bien

Por otro lado, los cinco furiosos sólo habían entrenado en la mañana ya que como era el día del festival iban a asistir sin falta y también necesitaban estar listos para una noche de diversión

Aunque para tigresa fue algo diferente, era la primera vez que se arreglaría demasiado para un evento, bueno si ponerse un hanfu es arreglarse demasiado, pero para ella era la primera vez que el valle la vería así y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa y víbora ayudándola sólo lo hacía un poco menos estresante, daba gracias por tener a su amiga ayudándola, aunque le gustaría que no le dijera que debería maquillarse, eso si no le gustaba para nada

Lo que si le agradó fue la idea, su idea, de ponerse un perfume que ella tenía desde hace tiempo, era uno que había comprado por mero impulso cuando era una simple adolescente, no lo usaba ya que como maestra no era necesario según ella, pero ahora agradece haberlo hecho para ver la reacción de Po o si por lo menos lo notara

Llegó el anochecer y los chicos del palacio estaban listos en las barracas esperando a víbora, tigresa y Po, el festival estaba por comenzar

\- como que se están tardando ¿no? – preguntó grulla viendo la habitación de tigresa en donde estaba ella y víbora

\- déjalas, de seguro sólo se están dando un retoque – respondió Shenlong despreocupadamente, en eso víbora salió de la habitación… pero tigresa no – ves, espera ¿y tigresa?

\- no quiere salir – contestó víbora algo apenada – creo que tiene pena

\- ¡ya llegue! – Exclamo Po entrando en la conversación, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Po con sus ropas nuevas, ya se habían acostumbrado a verlo con sus pantalones viejos - ¿Qué sucede?

\- tigresa está en su habitación y no quiere salir – dijo mono – ni modos, que se le va hacer, vámonos – bromeó, como siempre en el momento menos correcto, pero fue detenido por víbora que le dio un latigazo con su cola en la espalda - ¡ayayay! Está bien, la esperamos

Po avanzó a la habitación de tigresa y se pegó en la puerta para hablarle a la felina

\- ¿tigresa, estás bien? – preguntó suave y tranquilamente, pero un poco preocupado porque tigresa haya decidido no salir al festival con él

\- Po ¿eres tú? – tigresa se impresiono un poco, estaba parada al frente de la puerta

\- sí, ¿Por qué no quieres salir? – su voz sonaba muy tranquila

\- es que… me da pena que me vean así – dijo sonrojada viéndose con el hanfu puesto

\- oye, no importa que traigas puesto nadie se burlara de ti ni dirán nada, confía en mi – tigresa estaba dudando un poco pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás y menos habiendo llegado tan lejos según ella, además las palabras de Po le infundían cierta seguridad, no dijo nada, sólo abrió las puertas de su cuarto dejándose ver, se veía hermosa con el hanfu negro puesto, se hacía notar un poco su figura femenina, los bordes rojos de la ropa hacían resaltar sus ojos carmesí, y con su cara sonrojada por la pena y un rostro nervioso, se veía muy tierna a los ojos de Po, el cual estaba maravillado viéndola – wow…

\- y… ¿Qué te parece? – estaba nerviosa mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda

\- te vez… hermosa – dijo impresionado, tigresa se impresionó y sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo por las palabras y la reacción de Po, pero después sonrió alegremente, Po se sonrojo al escuchar lo él había dicho, pero ya no se iba a retractar o cambiar lo que diría de ahora en adelante – y… emm… ¿nos vamos?

\- claro – respondió calmadamente, al momento de salir completamente de la habitación todos los machos presentes se sorprendieron al ver a tigresa, era como si por primera vez la vieran como una mujer por el hanfu que llevaba puesto ya que resaltaba su figura

\- vaya, tigresa ¿eres tú? – dijo mono pasmado viéndola y grulla sólo tenía el pico abierto impresionado

\- te vez… wow – mantis no tenía palabras para describirla, tigresa seguía sonrojándose con cada comentario

\- chicos, el festival no nos estará esperando – dijo víbora sarcásticamente sacando de trance a los demás, pero estaba muy feliz por su amiga

\- es cierto – dijo Shenlong, al parecer él era el único que no se impresiono al ver a tigresa, se veía con la misma actitud de siempre, tranquilo - ¿nos vamos, señorita víbora? – dijo juguetonamente ofreciendo su mano, ella soltó una pequeña risa mientras se cubría la boca con su cola y aceptó, Shenlong vio a Po y le guiño el ojo, mandándole una señal de lo que podría hacer

Po lo comprendió y le hizo la misma oferta a tigresa pero sin decir ninguna palabra, sólo levanto su mano y ella acepto, era lo bueno entre ellos dos, cuando se trata de comunicarse a veces sólo basta un pequeño gesto para que se comprendan a la perfección, los demás no entendían muy bien que pasaba, pero lo pasaron por alto y bajaron al valle en compañía

Estaban bajando las escaleras del palacio a paso lento, no había prisa por llegar, Po estaba caminando junto a tigresa, muy cerca ya que se sujetaban los brazo cordialmente, pero Po sintió un aroma en el aire, un aroma entremezclado de naranjo, rosas y orquídeas, se preguntaba de donde venía tan exquisito aroma, al buscar con el olfato se dio cuenta que venía de tigresa, esa fragancia que tenía lo volvía loco, como si por sí sola no fuera suficiente ahora olía delicioso

\- tigresa – le llamó para obtener su atención lo cual logró - ¿te… pusiste perfume o algo? Es que huele muy rico – preguntó algo sonrojado y a tigresa le pasó lo mismo con sus mejillas por las palabras de Po

\- amm… sí – respondió, se había olvidado por los nervios del perfume que se había colocado, pero le gustó la reacción de Po, era lo que esperaba - ¿te gusta?

\- si –su voz sonó nerviosa, tigresa sonrió por la respuesta sincera de Po, no lo podía ocultar ese panda siempre le sacaba sus mejores sonrisas

Al llegar al valle éste estaba bellamente adornado e iluminado con las linternas, habían pequeños bailes tradicionales, algunos niños jugando con juegos pirotécnicos como era la tradición, unos puestos vendiendo y otros con muchedumbre por los juegos de estos; el ambiente era alegre y vivo como debería ser, después de todo estos festivales son para celebrar el año nuevo y empezarlos con dicha y alegría

\- vaya, se lucieron éste año – dijo grulla viendo todo lo que ofrecía el valle a la vista – ¿Y qué hacemos primero?

\- yo tengo hambre – contestó mantis - ¿Qué tal si vamos al restaurante del Sr. Ping por algo?

\- me parece bien – dijo mono a favor de su amigo

\- sí, está bien – dijo Po sonriendo, hacía tiempo que no veía a sus papás y además le gustaría comer con tigresa y los demás para pasarla bien, caminaron por un rato atravesando a la multitud que había por las calles y llegaron a la tienda de fideos - ¡hola papá!

\- ¡hola hijo! – Dijeron ambos padres los cuales estaban en la cocina, el señor Ping atendiendo y Li Shan sólo estaba ahí, el Sr. Ping se acercó a ellos - ¿Qué se les ofrece, Po?

\- sólo venimos a comer algo y disfrutar del festival – dijo sonriendo mientras los demás se sentaban en una mesa

\- oh bueno, ¿y que van a querer? – les pregunto mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta para tomar las ordenes, todos pidieron lo mismo, fideos, pero algunos con ciertas excepciones, como más verduras en el plato o algunos pidieron menos y Shenlong pidió unos fideos picantes, el señor ping anotó todo y se fue a la cocina, pero antes se dio vuelta – amm… Shenlong ¿verdad? – dijo el señor Ping señalando con su lápiz al antes dicho, él sólo asintió para confirmar – tú una vez me dijiste que si se me ofrecía algo me ayudarías, así que me gustaría que te quedaras a ayudarme con las ordenes en el restaurante – todos se asombraron por las palabras del viejo ganso, aunque todos sabían que él no era de tomar muy buenas decisiones en cuanto a moral se refiere, es decir, a veces no sabía que estaba bien o mal pedir o hacer siempre y cuando su negocio salga beneficiado

\- sobre eso… - Shenlong pensó un momento, él tenía que ayudar a Po separando a los demás de él y tigresa para que tengan un momento a solas y quedarse en el restaurante no se lo permitiría – podemos hablar en privado – el ganso asintió tranquilamente y Shenlong se levantó de la silla con rumbo a la cocina siendo acompañando por el señor Ping, al llegar, Li salió para hablar un momento con su hijo y saber cómo estaba, dándoles privacidad – señor Ping, créame que me gustaría ayudarle ahora, pero hay un pequeño problemita… estoy ayudando a su hijo en este instante

\- ¿Qué? ¿En qué? – pregunto con mucha curiosidad

\- vera… - dudaba en si debía decirle al ganso sobre los sentimientos de Po a tigresa, pero a fin de cunetas era su padre y tarde o temprano lo sabría si no es que ya está al tanto de eso – su hijo… está enamorado

\- de quien, ¿de tigresa? – dijo como si tratara de adivinar

\- como lo supo, ¿él ya le dijo? –

\- no, pero soy su padre desde hace más de veinte años y conozco muy bien a mi hijo – dijo sonriendo – además de que se nota a kilómetros, mira – Shenlong desvió la mirada hacía la mesa y vio que Po quedaba viendo a tigresa perdidamente mientras ella estaba ligeramente distraída, en eso ella se voltea para ver a Po y él se pone nervioso y desvía la mirada rápidamente a otro lado – lo conozco muy bien

\- sí, ya veo – dijo calmadamente – lo que sucede es que esta es… su primera cita con ella y yo debo ayudarlo con eso

\- ¿Qué? ¿Mi Po teniendo una cita? – Preguntó impresionado y a la vez orgulloso por su hijo – ay, ya es todo un hombre… pero que haces aquí parado, ve, ve y ayúdalo que es muy torpe para estas cosas – empezó a empujar a Shenlong pero éste se detuvo para hablar un poco

\- lo hare, pero antes déjeme decirle que lo ayudare con su restaurante después, tal vez mañana – dijo pensándolo un poco – pero por ahora sea discreto, él está un poco nervioso y no creo que necesite más presión de lo normal

\- ¿acaso crees que soy un metiche que nada más se mete en la vida de otros? – Cruzó sus alas un poco indignado, Shenlong se puso nervioso – sé cómo ser "discreto" no es la primera vez que guardo un secreto

Shenlong salió de la cocina tranquilo, todos esperaron su orden para cenar y poder ir a divertirse, después de unos minutos el señor ping trajo las ordenes y se las dio a todos, pero hizo algo muy especial para su hijo, le dio un plato grande en el cual estaba la orden de tigresa y él, todo con la excusa de que se habían acabado los platos pequeños, pero era una pequeña mentira para que ellos coman del mismo tazón

No hubo problema alguno, además de las pequeñas burlas de mono que fueron calladas con las miradas asesinas de tigresa, Shenlong sólo pensaba en que esto podría beneficiarle a Po, todos comieron tranquilamente, para Po y tigresa fue un poco incómodo pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron y comieron felices saboreando la comida y la compañía uno del otro

\- ay, estoy lleno – dijo mono sobándose la barriga

\- yo también, no puedo comer un bocado más – dijo mantis viendo su plato vacío

\- bien, entonces paguemos y vayamos a divertirnos que es a lo que venimos – dijo víbora sonriendo, todos asintieron, pagaron lo que debían y salieron del restaurante - ¿y a donde vamos primero? – en eso Shenlong pensó rápidamente

\- yo sé, porque no vamos a unos juegos que vi cuando llegamos al valle y de paso verificamos que todo esté bien y que no hayan bandidos al asecho – dijo sonriendo para poder separar a los demás y que Po se quede con tigresa

\- me parece buena idea – dijo grulla calmadamente – vamos

\- pero creo que sería mejor si nos separamos – Shenlong tenía que lograr que de resultado y Po entendió lo que estaba intentando – que tal si nosotros nos vamos por el lado norte del valle y ustedes, Po y tigresa al ser los más fuertes, se van por el lado sur, así cubriremos más terrenos para proteger el valle

\- tiene razón – dijo Po sonriendo, pero por dentro estaba alterado, tigresa y los demás lo vieron un poco confundidos – es decir, nunca se sabe cuándo unos bandidos pueden atacar el valle y con tantos negocios es bastante fácil que eso ocurra

\- _ellos que arruinan esta bella noche con Po y yo que les rompo las piernas –_ pensó tigresa molesta por que algo así vaya a ocurrir

\- entonces es un hecho, nos vemos después – dijo Shenlong dirigiéndose a la zona norte con los demás – cuídense

\- bien – dijo Po sonriendo en un leve susurro por que el plan estaba funcionando - ¿vamos? – le dijo a tigresa ofreciendo su brazo nuevamente

\- sí – dijo sonriendo mientras aceptaba la oferta de Po

Se dispusieron a caminar por el valle y disfrutar de la festividad, algunas miradas se posaban en tigresa, tanto de hombres como mujeres, ella no podía evitar sentirse un poco apenada por captar tanta atención, pero con Po diciéndole que eso es normal por ser tan bonita era suficiente para estar bien, además de ver la cara de Po cada vez que le decía un cumplido era gracioso, simplemente se ponía nervioso y desviaba la mirada con las mejillas rojas como tomates eso la distraía y la hacía estar más tranquila

Llegaron a un lugar en donde estaba la función del baile de _Wu Long,_ el cual consistía en una fila de bailarines disfrazados con una botarga de dragón de color rojo con melena dorada, al verla no pudo evitar recordar y sonreír cuando estuvieron en Gongmen siendo perseguidos por lobos mientras estaban en un disfraz idéntico, siempre que estaba con Po eran risa y diversión, talvez era lo que le hacía falta desde hace mucho tiempo

Siguieron avanzando y tigresa se sintió atraída por los bailes folclóricos que habían en el centro del valle, siempre le habían gustado y Po no se negó, le gustaba verla feliz y sonreír, aunque no sea muy a menudo pero quizás eso era lo especial, que el sonreír para ella sea algo que haga sólo cuando se siente a gusto y la mayoría de las veces – por no decir siempre – era cuando Po estaba cerca y era bonito de ver

Por otro lado del valle Shenlong estaba con los demás evitando que ellos se acerquen a Po y tigresa, encontró un juego que consistía en sacar manzanas con la boca de un balde grande de agua, él lo logro después de unos intentos pero mono al sacar la manzana se la trago haciendo que se atragante con ella, Shenlong lo ayudó a sacarla golpeando su estómago con algo de fuerza pero por hacer eso la manzana salió volando dándole en la cabeza a una vieja cabra, la cual preguntó quién le pego y todos culparon a mono el cual fue golpeado por la señora con la manzana dándole en la nariz

Tigresa y Po siguieron recorriendo el lugar, había mucha alegría en cada lugar que pasaban, no podías caminar dos puestos sin encontrarte con algo diferente, y la música le daba aún más vida al valle, pero tigresa logró escuchar unos pequeños sollozos que venían de una pequeña conejita, al verla tan triste no pudo evitar preguntarle qué le sucedía

\- oye – dijo suavemente mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura y verla con una mirada cálida - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué tan triste?

\- es que no logro ganar ese juego y quiero ese muñeco – contesto decaída señalando el tipo juego de tirar botellas con una pelota y un oso grande de peluche

\- ahhh, es eso – dijo Po sonriendo quien alcanzó a escuchar la conversación – ya sé, oiga – le llamó al encargado del puesto que era un cerdo – ¿cuánto por intentar?

\- son cinco yuanes dos tiros – contestó sonriendo, Po le dio el dinero y el encargado le dio dos pelotas – que se divierta

Po calculó más o menos la fuerza necesaria que necesitaría, pero tigresa lo veía sonriendo por lo que estaba haciendo y Po se puso nervioso y cuando lanzo la bola con fuerza en lugar de darle a las botellas le dio al borde de la mesa haciendo que la pelota le regrese con fuerza en la cara

\- ¡auu! – dijo llevándose las manos a la cara, la conejita se carcajeó ligeramente por lo ocurrido y tigresa se sorprendió, pero por poco y se ríe también

\- eso… sí que estuvo bien planeado – dijo tigresa sarcásticamente bromeando con Po – déjame intentar

\- ten – le dio la pelota que quedaba y tigresa no tardó mucho, en un pestañeo logro derribar las botellas con suma precisión - ¡woow! Bien hecho tigresa

\- gracias – dijo orgullosa de sí misma y pidió el peluche que quería la conejita y se lo entregó – para ti

\- ¡muchas gracias! – la conejita le dio un fuerte abrazo y se fue corriendo

\- eres muy buena con los niños ¿huh? – dijo Po sonriendo

\- bueno… no me gusta verlos tristes – tigresa recordó levemente su infancia y lo dura que fue, por eso no soportaba la idea de ver a un niño triste o llorar ya que sabe lo que se siente, Po estaba pensando casi lo mismo, ya que observo que tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, entonces recordó algo que podría ponerla feliz

\- oye ¿quisieras acompañarme? Hay un lugar que quiero que veas – dijo sonriendo

\- claro – dijo tranquilamente - ¿pero a dónde?

\- sólo sígueme –

Le agarra de la muñeca suavemente y la llevo a la salida del valle, de ahí se dirigieron un poco más lejos hacía el este, tigresa le preguntaba que a dónde iban pero Po sólo le decía que espere y pronto lo sabrá, empezaron a subir lo que parecía ser una pequeña colina que se encontraba un poco lejos del valle

Al llegar a la cima, tigresa quedo sorprendida por las vistas, era un lugar lo suficientemente elevado para apreciar el valle entero y al palacio de jade, de lejos todo se veía mejor, el valle iluminado, las personas felices y el cielo estrellado, además que dentro de poco iban a empezar los juegos artificiales

\- Po… este lugar es muy bello – dijo tigresa sonriendo - ¿Cómo sabias que el valle se veía así desde aquí?

\- yo venía todos los años aquí a presenciar los juegos artificiales, siempre se ven mejor desde aquí – respondió calmadamente – ya llevaba tiempo sin venir. Desde que llegue al palacio de jade

\- dirás desde que _caíste_ al palacio de jade – dijo en un tono juguetón, causándole a Po una espontánea sonrisa al recordar todo lo que le paso hace tiempo

\- jajá… sí, que gran entrada ¿no? – le parecía gracioso ahora, era de esos recuerdos que no te gustan mucho en su momento pero que en un futuro hasta te ríes de ellos – y recuerdo que no fui muy bien recibido ese día – estaba bromeando ligeramente con el tema, pero tigresa no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por como trató a Po en el pasado, de esa manera tan injusta y de haberlo criticado sin siquiera molestarse por conocerlo mejor

\- oye Po… - tigresa se hallaba incomoda, no sabía exactamente qué decir, nunca se le dieron bien las palabras – yo… no recuerdo si la lo hice o no pero… quiero pedirte disculpas – Po la vio confundido sin entender nada – yo sé que me comporte muy mal contigo en el pasado y que fui la que más quería que te fueras y por eso… perdón, perdón por juzgarte y no conocerte mejor, como tú lo has hecho conmigo

A tigresa se le hizo un ligero nudo en la garganta, pero en tan sólo pensar en todo el daño que le hizo a Po - no de manera física - le hace sentir mal después de que él siempre fue bueno con ella

\- tigresa… - dijo Po sonriendo y comprendiendo a su amiga – no hay nada que perdonar – ella se sorprendió y levanto la mirada para ver a Po con su típica sonrisa – te conozco desde hace tiempo y supe muy bien cómo iba a ser estar contigo y por todo lo que habías pasado en tu infancia, créeme trate de entender cómo te sentías, el ver como un panda cae en frente de ti quitándote la posibilidad de ser el guerrero más fuerte no es fácil de digerir creo yo – sonrió y siguió bromeando para poner feliz a tigresa, lo cual consiguió

\- de echo… eso ya no me importa – dijo tigresa inexpresivamente, pero no estaba triste al decirlo porque una sonrisa estaba en sus labios, pero Po se asombró al escuchar eso – lo entendí hace mucho, tú eres el verdadero guerrero dragón y cuando lo acepte también te acepte a ti – recordó cunado le dijo _maestro_ por primera vez a Po y que desde ese día todo ha sido muy diferente… pero alegre, no supo por qué, pero en ese instante no pudo evitarlo y abrazó a Po tal y como lo hizo en Gongmen – gracias por llegar a nuestras vidas Po, desde entonces todo ha sido diferente

\- ¿de nada? – estaba sin palabras, no sabía que decir o hacer, simplemente no se esperaba esa reacción de tigresa, ella sonrió por la actitud de Po y se despegó de él, en ese momento el quiso hablar también – tigresa… yo también llevo tiempo queriendo decirte algo

\- ha sí ¿Qué? – tigresa se encontraba curiosa por lo que Po tenía que decir

\- que… bueno… yo… - quería decirlo pero las palabras simplemente no salían, era como si su cerebro dejara de funcionar y su corazón latía a mil por hora y todo lo demás dejara de funcionar, verla ahí parada frente a él, tan hermosa, lo ponía a un nivel más alto de nervios que no podía controlar

De repente unas luces llamaron la atención de ambos, eran los juegos artificiales, Po inmediatamente volvió en sí, tigresa estaba viendo el bello espectáculo de luces en el cielo oscuro, Po decidió hacer lo mismo para relajarse un poco, pero al ver esas luces tuvo leves recueros de los sucesos con Lord Shen y de los riesgos que podría tener una relación amorosa con alguien siendo maestro de Kung Fu y aún más siendo el guerrero dragón teniendo muchos enemigos… ¿o sólo era una tonta excusa creada por él mismo?

\- Po – vio que tigresa le llamaba sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿no querías decirme algo?

\- ah sí… que… yo… también me siento feliz por ser parte de tu vida tigresa – dijo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa falsa, no estaba listo tanto como él lo decía al parecer, todavía tenía dudas sobre otras cosas, tigresa no lo odia eso ya lo tiene claro pero aún hay otras cosas que debe aclarar – y que siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites

\- oh… era eso – dijo sorprendida, pero a la vez un poco desanimada

\- sí, también… no crees que ya deberíamos de volver – fingió estar cansado – se está haciendo tarde

\- si vamos – respondió calmadamente _por un momento pensé… no, no lo creo_ negaba tigresa la idea de que Po le pudo haber dicho algo más importante que eso o que le ocultaba algo, estaba pensativa mientras bajaba la colina para ir de regreso al valle

Po tenía una lucha interna ahora mismo, _¿estará bien lo que hice?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero ahora no podía saberlo con exactitud, de todos modos ser el guerrero dragón conlleva una gran responsabilidad y puede ser que algún futuro tenga que sacrificarse por un bien mayor y no soportaría la idea de que tigresa salga lastimad de alguna manera, pero la duda seguía ahí

¿Estaba bien lo que hizo?

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **y con esto terminamos el capitulo de hoy**

 **Como un pequeño dato curioso el festival de la primavera se celebra para el año nuevo chino y supuestamente (igual y me equivoco ¬_¬) es este día 28 de enero de 2017, así que sí, esto está sucediendo cronológicamente… un poco**

 **Y recuerden, estare esperando sus reviews para una opinion, recomendación, duda etc. haaasta otra  
**


	15. Una mañana de ánimos

**Hey muy buenas gente de fanfiction** **¿Qué tal están?**

 **Ya sé que llevo mucho tiempo inactivo pero es que de verdad no he tenido nada de tiempo ni inspiración para escribir, la escuela ahora si se puso un poco demandante con los exámenes y eso que aún no termino.**

 **¡Pero basta de excusas!**

 **Aquí les traigo un pequeño capitulo para relajarse un poco, que se diviertan.**

 **Y unas disculpas especiales a _Isaac278_ por la larga espera :P**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior**

Po tenía una lucha interna ahora mismo, _¿estará bien lo que hice?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero ahora no podía saberlo con exactitud, de todos modos ser el guerrero dragón conlleva una gran responsabilidad y puede ser que algún futuro tenga que sacrificarse por un bien mayor y no soportaría la idea de que tigresa salga lastimad de alguna manera, pero la duda seguía ahí

¿Estaba bien lo que hizo?

 **Capitulo XV:** **Una mañana de ánimos** **.**

Un día más comenzaba en el valle de la paz, después del festival muchas personas se fueron cansadas a sus casas y los maestros del palacio del jade no fueron la excepción, todos dormían tranquilos ya que aún era un poco temprano para levantarse y hacer su rutina diaria.

Tigresa estaba en su habitación pero escuchó un ruido que la hizo despertar, el típico ruido de alguien haciendo rechinar la madera del suelo con sus pisadas, se levantó de su cama y asomó su cabeza hacia los pasillos sin ver a nadie, pero volvió a escuchar el ruido proviniendo de la que es ahora la habitación de Shenlong. Sospechó como siempre, así que decidió echar un vistazo para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Se acercó a la puerta para pegar su oreja un poco pero al hacer eso las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una joven y hermosa leopardo de las nieves de ojos verde esmeralda, ambas se sorprendieron al verse y tigresa por instinto se puso en guardia.

\- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – demando con fiereza y la leopardo se puso un poco nerviosa.

\- ¡espera, puedo explicarlo! – contesto nerviosa levantando las manos, no parecía peligrosa así que tigresa se relajó para escuchar lo que tenía que decir – me llamo Yóu Ké y solamente vengo de paso por el valle de la paz, voy a un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí a visitar unos familiares.

\- eso no explica que haces aquí, en el palacio de jade – tigresa se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño para ser más intimidante.

\- oh bueno… lo que pasa es que llegue ayer durante el festival y conocí a Shenlong – se hizo a un lado dejando ver a Shenlong dormido en el suelo con una manta cubriéndolo sin su chaleco de Kung Fu - no tenía donde pasar la noche y el me ofreció dormir aquí en su cuarto… pero me dijo que tenga cuidado y que nadie me vea… creo que no cumplí con eso – dijo apenada, tigresa estaba molesta, pero no con ella si no con Shenlong por haber traído a alguien al palacio sin consultarlo con nadie.

\- bueno, como comprenderás no puedes quedarte aquí, así que me temo que tendrás que irte – dijo seria mientras señalaba la salida.

\- está bien, de todos modos ya me iba, pero… - se dio la vuelta viendo a Shenlong dormir – me puedes despedir de él, la verdad es que fue muy amable.

Dicho eso la leopardo se retiró dejando a tigresa con una mirada seria que también reflejaba enojo, se metió al cuarto de Shenlong para despertarlo, estaba molesta así que decidió patearlo un poco para que despertara pero no lo consiguió.

\- ¡Shenlong, levántate! – exclamó tigresa cerca de él.

\- no, no quiero ir a la escuela – se quejó dormido dándole la espalda a tigresa, ella gruño y se acercó a su oreja.

\- ¡PÁRATE! – le gritó lo mejor que pudo haciendo que Shenlong se levante sujetándose la cabeza.

\- no hables tan fuerte, duele… maldita resaca – se sacudió la cabeza y pestañeó un poco para despertar - ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¿Por qué me despiertas así?

\- yo debería hacer esa pregunta – Shenlong la vio confundido sin entender de que hablaba - ¿Por qué trajiste a una extraña al palacio de jade?

\- ¿hablas de Yóu Ké? –

\- por lo menos sabes su nombre –

\- está bien me atrapaste – dijo calmadamente - ella es una chica que conocí durante el festival ayer en la noche y parecía perdida, literalmente.

\- claro, es una perdida, justo como te gustan ¿verdad? –

\- ¡¿Qué?! Oye no es así, ella estaba perdida por que no conocía el valle – Shenlong se exaltó ligeramente – yo me separe del resto y fue cuando tropecé con ella mientras caminaba, entonces ella me dijo que no conocía nada del lugar y yo me ofrecí a ayudarla.

\- ¿y cómo es que terminaron aquí y por qué la trajiste? – tigresa parecía una especie de detective haciendo tantas preguntas.

\- em… bueno para empezar ella y yo estuvimos caminando un rato por el valle viendo el festival, bailamos un poco y… - Shenlong trató de hacer memoria para saber que hizo después, el dolor de cabeza que tenía en ese momento no ayudaba mucho – ah sí, al final terminamos llegando a un bar.

\- ¿hay un bar en el valle? – tigresa nunca escucho hablar de uno, ni siquiera de problemas de algún bar en el valle, por eso se le hizo extraño.

\- sí… exactamente no está en el valle, más bien se encuentra casi a las afueras – eso le explicaba todo – y lo recuerdo que pasó fue…

 ** _Flashback_**

Shenlong estaba en el baño del bar lavándose la cara, al parecer se le habían pasado ligeramente las copas y necesitaba refrescarse para estar bien, desde que empezó a trabajar para Tian llevaba tiempo sin relajarse y beber algo, así que ya no estaba tan acostumbrado a la bebida y le golpeó fuerte.

Ya había terminado de lavarse la cara y al salir vio a un búfalo de agua bastante grande intentando pretender a Yóu Ké, se veía incomoda con el búfalo cerca ya que se veía claramente que estaba en completo estado de ebriedad, pero ella - por ser cortés - solo le decía que no.

 _\- Vamos… conozco un lugar donde la podemos pasar muy bien –_ decía sonriendo el búfalo mientras intentaba permanecer de pie.

\- _No… emm… de verdad, estoy bien aquí y además vengo acompañada –_ contestaba incómodamente, se suponía que sólo iban a tomar un trago e irse, pero se la estaban pasando muy bien ella y Shenlong que no pudieron evitar quedarse un poco más.

- _Eso no me interesa –_ dijo mientras le sujetaba toscamente del brazo, ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

\- _Por favor… suéltame –_ forcejeo un poco intentando zafarse pero él sólo ponía más fuerza en su agarre mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- _¡oye! Ella dijo que la sueltes –_ al momento en que llegó Shenlong el búfalo aflojo el agarre pero no la soltó.

\- _¿Y tú quién eres?... gato –_ Shenlong no contesto a eso, solamente gruño.

\- _ohh… no querrás haber dicho eso –_ se acercó lentamente tronando sus nudillos, Yóu Ké notó eso y no quería que hayan problemas así que, como pudo, se liberó y detuvo a Shenlong poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

\- _Shenlong, déjalo sólo está evidentemente ebrio, no hace falta buscar problemas –_ dijo apenadamente, ella era una chica sencilla y no estaba acostumbrada a esos lugares ni siquiera estaba acostumbrada a salir demasiado y todo esto la ponía un tanto nerviosa.

 _\- ¿ah sí? –_ dijo curioso, se quedó viendo a aquel tipo y se le ocurrió algo – _está bien, sólo dame un segundo –_ se acercó al búfalo el cual por estar borrachín tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro – _así que se te pasaron las copas ¿no?_

 _\- eso que te importa, cara rayada –_ dijo retadoramente mientras lo empujaba con un dedo, Shenlong sólo sonrió, suspiro y se relajó.

\- _está bien, sólo quiero hacer una prueba contigo ¿de acuerdo? –_ Dijo sonriendo, el búfalo sólo lo estaba viendo - _¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí? –_ dijo levantando su mano derecha.

Aquel sujeto apenas distinguía bien, pero se concentró un poco y pudo ver que era la mano completa de Shenlong y por lo mismo eran cuatro dedos.

\- _cuatro –_ dijo parpadeando varias veces.

\- _¡bien! Ten tu premio –_ rápidamente hizo de su mano un puño envuelto en chi y le soltó un gran golpe noqueando al enorme animal, Yóu Ké se impresionó demasiado al ver lo que paso, todo fue tan rápido para ella – _no estabas tan ebrio si viste cuatro._

 _-¡ay no! –_ Yóu Ké se acercó a Shenlong y vio al búfalo tirado en suelo, estaba respirando profundamente, parecía tener una linda siesta - _¿Estará bien?_

 _\- Sí, no te preocupes, ya tenemos que irnos –_

Después de eso Shenlong pago lo que habían consumido más una pequeña compensación al dueño del bar por las molestias causadas, se fueron del lugar y vieron que ya era muy tarde y Yóu Ké había dicho que no tenía donde pasar la noche así que Shenlong le ofreció su habitación en el palacio de jade, al principio ella no aceptó pero después de insistirle un poco más accedió.

Llegaron al palacio y como todos ya estaban durmiendo se metieron sin hacer ningún ruido, Shenlong acordó dormir en suelo mientras ella durmiera en su cama, a ella no le dio tiempo de objetar ya que tan pronto que Shenlong se acostó se quedó dormido.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

\- y eso es lo que pasó… o eso recuerdo – dijo pensando un poco, tal vez se le estuviera yendo algún dato pero nada importante.

\- Así que… conociste y trajiste a una extraña al palacio, bebiste de más y para colmo te peleaste con alguien – dijo irritada mientras se frotaba la frente con su dedo índice y pulgar, Shenlong pensó un momento lo que dijo y asintió como si nada – no puede ser…

\- Ahora si me disculpas… - se levantó del suelo y subió a la cama, se envolvió en la suave y ligera sábana que tenía y se dispuso a volver a dormir – fue una noche larga y quiero reponerme, adiós.

\- no, ni creas – refutó – ahora eres un maestro del palacio de jade y debes comportarte como tal –dijo molesta - Número uno: nada de bebidas alcohólicas por aquí, número dos: te despertaras a la misma hora que todos y número tres: nada de traer desconocidos sin consultarlo con nadie.

\- Muy bien, ya que estamos en eso, número uno: ya dije que no soy un maestro, número dos: al único que le hago caso es a tu maestro, ósea Po y número tres: yo me levanto hasta la hora que se me da la regalada gana – dijo tapándose hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

\- No creo que eso sea posible – dijo tigresa con una sonrisa, eso no era bueno. El gong sonó fuerte y repentinamente haciendo que Shenlong se levantara de un brinco y se cayera de la cama sujetándose la cabeza por su resaca que tenía – el gong iba a sonar… ups, se me olvido decírtelo – dijo burlescamente mientras salía de la habitación.

\- Maldita… bruja – dijo quejándose entre dientes.

Después de levantarse y darse un baño para despertar bien, Shenlong se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar con los demás, todo transcurrió muy tranquilo, Po no se encontraba ahí, _tal vez se levantó temprano_ había pensado Shenlong sin menor importancia, los demás comieron tranquilamente y después de eso fueron a hacer su rutina de ejercicios de siempre.

Los cinco fueron llevados a las grutas del dragón por el maestro Shifu, para seguir con unos entrenamientos que Po les había marcado, mientras tanto Shenlong fue al salón de entrenamientos ya que en ese lugar había quedado con Po para entrenar al día siguiente.

Ingresó tranquilamente al salón y en medio de éste estaba Po meditando un poco, se encontraba relajado y pensativo en completa paz.

\- Veo que estas con tu meditación, eso es bueno – dijo calmado.

\- Sí, lo necesito después de la noche que pase – se veía pensativo, más de lo normal.

\- es cierto ¿Cómo te fue? – Dijo sonriendo recordando que Po debía decirle a Tigresa lo que sentía por ella - ¿ya hay una futura señora del guerrero dragón?

\- mmm… no…- respondió de manera nerviosa.

\- ¡sí, eso es! Así se… espera ¿Qué? – Dijo extrañado al escuchar eso, él se había imaginado lo mejor, pero al ver la cara de Po que denotaba un poco de nerviosismo quería saber que había pasado y quizá podría ayudarlo - ¿qué pasó? Cuéntame.

\- Bueno… la tenía ahí, parada justo enfrente de mí y se veía tranquila y tan hermosa, casi se lo digo pero… sentí que no era el momento… dude – dijo nervioso jugando con sus dedos por como reaccionaria Shenlong al enterarse de eso ya que habían quedado en que él se lo diría en el festival.

\- Tú… jeje… dudaste… jeje – Shenlong se veía tranquilo hasta que reaccionó a lo que había escuchado y su cara paso de tener una sonrisa a tener una expresión seria – cómo… ¡¿Cómo que dudaste?! – se exaltó, se suponía que ya estaba listo según él y que esa noche se lo diría.

\- Es que… estuve ahí y pensé… que soy el guerrero dragón – Shenlong lo vio confundido sin entender a que se quería referir con eso a lo que Po continuó explicando – lo que quiero decir es que al ser el guerrero dragón estoy en constante peligro. No tienes ni idea de cuantas veces han intentado acabar conmigo.

\- No me lo recuerdes – se notaba la vergüenza en el rostro de Shenlong al recordar que él intento lo mismo con Po.

\- Y qué tal si ahora ya no solo me quieren lastimar a mí sino también a mis amigos… a ella – dijo decaído.

Shenlong lo pensó por un momento y en efecto, Po tenía razón. Incluso si él en el pasado hubiera sabido los sentimientos de Po a Tigresa hubiera visto la forma de usar eso en su contra y no solamente él lo hubiera hecho a pesar de que es una idea que le desagrada.

\- ¿Así que ese es el problema? – Dijo calmadamente mientras cambiaba su semblante serio por una sonrisa de ironía – tal vez no me creas pero se por lo que estás pasando.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Po de manera curiosa.

\- Hace unos años yo también me enamore de alguien pero nuestros trabajos eran… - estaba buscándolas palabras adecuadas… o simplemente no quería decirlo – "peligrosos" y tener una relación amorosa en esas condiciones no era lo mejor – Po escuchaba atentamente al relato de Shenlong sin perderse ninguna palabra mientras él se acervaba y se sentaba junto a Po – a pesar de eso me arriesgue y le dije lo que sentía por ella y…

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Po estaba muy interesado en el cómo termino la historia y que fue lo que paso al final - ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Esa es la cosa… no recibí la respuesta que esperaba – dijo algo pensativo y serio pero no triste ni decaído, sin embargo Po no quedo muy convencido con el relato, se espera algo mejor – pero al final quede satisfecho con el resultado – dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba cosas no aptas para menores y Po sólo lo quedaba viendo sin entender muy bien a que se refería y Shenlong notó eso – algún día entenderás de que estoy hablando.

\- Bueno, eso no me ayuda en mucho – dijo cabizbajo y ligeramente molesto.

\- Lo que trato de decirte es que si ustedes dos se aman no habrá nada que pueda separarlos, si algo se presenta lograran ver la forma de enfrentarse a ello – dijo Shenlong sonriendo mientras chocaba su puño con su palma - sólo es cosa de que ustedes dos quieran y pongan de su parte.

\- Sí, tienes razón – dijo Po retomando su habitual forma de ser y poniéndose de pie – es más, voy a decírselo ahora mismo – intento salir corriendo pero Shenlong lo sujetó de su colita dejándolo correr en el mismo sitio.

\- No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento – dijo con una sonrisa. Po le puso atención a que se refería – ya me demostraste que aún no estás listo y que necesitas un poco más de tiempo y que además tu oportunidad perfecta de decírselo ya pasó anoche.

\- ¿Tú crees? –

\- Sí, algunas veces las mujeres son muy detallistas en ese sentido y también creo que estamos apresurando las cosas – se puso a pensar un poco sobre lo que se podría hacer para seguir ayudando a Po – ya se, desde ahora buscaras la forma de pasar más tiempo con ella y conocerla y saber si le agradas.

\- ¿Cómo sabré eso? – pregunto interesado.

\- Aaahhh… te darás cuenta cuando lo veas, en su forma de comportarse, en si sonríe o se ríe contigo, si le molesta, o no, tu presencia o si quiere, o no, estar contigo. Cosas así – dijo calmado pero Po estaba hecho un mar de nervios sobre todo eso – lo más importante es que tienes que estar tranquilo, escucharla y divertirte.

\- Está bien… ¿pero cómo… - no pudo preguntar nada porque las puertas del salón fueron abiertas repentinamente y quien las abrió fue nada más que tigresa, ya había terminado el entrenamiento con Shifu y quería entrenar un poco como de costumbre pero no se esperaba que Po y Shenlong estuvieran ahí en ese momento.

\- …perdón, no sabía que estaba ocupado – dijo serenamente – entrenaré aquí afuera – dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo al patio.

Po se quedó viéndola un momento y Shenlong le llamó la atención y le hizo una seña con la cabeza ladeándola hacía la salida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que deba de ir ahora? – Dijo no muy seguro y Shenlong sólo se cruzó de brazos y puso una cara que decía "por supuesto que sí" – está bien… ¡¿pero qué le digo?!

\- Ay… pareces nuevo – dijo algo irritado.

\- ¡Es porque lo soy! –

\- Está bien, sólo ve y dile que te acompañe a algún lugar porque necesitas su ayuda… inventa algo – decía mientras lo empujaba hacía afuera del salón, al final le dio un pequeño empujón y lo envió con Tigresa.

\- Hola Tigresa ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Po sonriendo, pero un poco nervioso por dentro.

\- Hola Po, estoy bien gracias… - dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba de golpear unos guerreros de madera que estaban por ahí – ¿No estabas entrenando?

\- amm… sobre eso… yo… bueno… - no se le ocurría nada, el tan solo tener en frente a Tigresa le impedía pensar bien, su belleza abrumadora le detenía hasta los pensamientos más sencillos. Intentó buscar ayuda con la mirada y por suerte la encontró.

\- Ah sí, sobre eso, yo me encuentro un poco indispuesto para enseñarle a Po lo que necesita – dijo Shenlong desde la puerta del salón de entrenamiento llamando la atención de los dos y ayudando ligeramente a Po – yo… tomé demasiado anoche y… no es bueno entrenar con chi en ese estado – _espero que se lo crea._ Inventó lo primero que se le vino a la mente - y le di el día libre a Po.

\- Ah… ya veo – dijo tigresa disgustada con él ya que recordó lo que pasó en la mañana.

\- Y yo, bueno… tenía que… - en eso Po recordó que se estaba acabando la comida y que ya casi no quedaba nada, decidió usar eso como una excusa – tenía que ir a comprar más víveres, ya se nos están acabando y me preguntaba si me podías ayudar.

\- Claro – dijo sonriendo encantada, le gustaría mucho ayudar a Po y de paso pasar un tiempo a solas con él, ya llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo y es que de verdad disfruta mucho su compañía. Pero esa sonrisa se borró al recordar algo – aagh… lo siento Po, no puedo. Recordé que me dejaron a Lei Lei para que la cuide.

Po en ese momento dejo caer una cara que reflejaba un poco de tristeza, tigresa quería ir con él pero no podía, Lei Lei era su responsabilidad y no podía dejar el palacio por eso.

\- Si ese es el problema yo puedo cuidarla – dijo Shenlong acercándose a ellos sorprendiendo a Po y aún más a Tigresa – tengo experiencia cuidando niños.

Po sonrió ante la propuesta pero tigresa era una cosa totalmente diferente.

\- No te voy a dejar solo con ella – dijo la felina seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Yo sólo estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda – dijo calmadamente.

\- Por favor tigresa, en serio necesito tu ayuda – dijo Po sonriendo mientras hacía unos ojos de cachorrito, tigresa no podía resistirse a esa mirada, suspiro derrotada y aceptó.

\- Está bien… puedes cuidarla… está en la cocina con vibora – le dijo Tigresa a Shenlong el cual le ofreció su mano para cerrar el trato, ella se la sujeto… demasiado fuerte. Lo jaló hacia ella para decirle unas palabras mientras él ponía una cara de dolor – pero si algo le pasa te hare el único responsable ¿entendiste?

\- Sí, ya entendí – dijo adolorido. Tigresa lo soltó y se fue con Po mientras le daba una seña con las manos diciéndole "te estoy observando" – en qué problemas me meto.

Shenlong se retiró hacía la cocina en busca de Lei Lei para cuidarla mientras Po pasaba el día entero con la persona que ama y se divertían juntos. Po no sabía exactamente que hacer pero era bastante bueno en eso de las ideas a última hora cuando de divertirse se trata, algo se le ocurriría.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **y con esto terminamos el capitulo de hoy**

 **Tratare de estar activo esta y la otra semana, después de eso quien sabe que pase**

 **Y recuerden, estare esperando sus reviews para una opinion, recomendación, duda etc. haaasta otra  
**


	16. Un día juntos

**Hey muy buenas gente de fanfiction** **¿Qué tal están?**

 **Bueno aquí está otro capítulo y espero que la escuela me dé un poco más de tiempo libre, aunque lo dudo ya que vienen demasiados exámenes y hay que ponerse a estudiar.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior**

\- Sí, ya entendí – dijo adolorido. Tigresa lo soltó y se fue con Po mientras le daba una seña con las manos diciéndole "te estoy observando" – en qué problemas me meto.

Shenlong se retiró hacia la cocina en busca de Lei Lei para cuidarla mientras Po pasaba el día entero con la persona que ama y se divertían juntos. Po no sabía exactamente que hacer pero era bastante bueno en eso de las ideas a última hora cuando de divertirse se trata, algo se le ocurriría.

 **Capitulo XVI: Un día juntos.**

Shenlong iba de camino a la cocina en busca de Lei Lei, iba caminando tranquilamente pero en la cocina escuchó el sonido de algunos trastes siendo movidos y otros al parecer siendo aventados al suelo.

Se apresuró a ver qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo y al llegar se encontró con víbora poniendo de cabeza la cocina, sartenes aquí y platos por allá, se veía muy nerviosa buscando algo.

\- Víbora ¿Qué sucede? – dijo calmado desde la puerta. Víbora estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que al escuchar su voz se asustó y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

\- ah, eres tú, que bueno por un momento pensé que eras tigresa eso sí sería malo – dijo de manera rápida hecha un manojo de nervios – ¡ayúdame!, no sé dónde está Lei Lei y si tigresa se entera me mata.

\- por ella no te preocupes se fue con Po al valle – eso relajó un poco a víbora – ahora déjame esto a mí, soy bueno persiguiendo rastros.

\- ¿persiguiendo? ¿Acaso eres un sabueso? –

\- algo parecido – dijo sonriendo y se concentró haciendo que sus ojos brillaran gracias al chi que estaba usando, al hacerlo pudo ver una especie de esencia y lo que parecían unas pequeñas pisadas saliendo de la cocina. Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro por lograrlo – la tengo. Yo la cuido desde ahora, tigresa me la encargó, espero que no te moleste.

\- ¿en serio? – Dijo incrédula sin creerlo pero ella quería descansar un poco así que no se resistió – bueno si tú lo dices, pero si necesitas ayuda aquí estaré.

Shenlong se limitó a asentir y salir corriendo en busca de Lei Lei, siguió su rastro hasta afuera, pasando por el patio y llegando al salón de los héroes, su rastro llegaba hasta las puertas y todo indicaba que estaba dentro.

\- mmm… ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? – Dijo confundido – neh… no puede estar haciendo nada… santa madre de dios… - se sorprendió mucho al abrir las puertas del salón, tanto que hasta sujeto con fuerza la puerta. Todo estaba en completo desorden, las armaduras tiradas y otras hasta con las piezas combinadas entre sí, las armas tiradas en el suelo y otras insertadas en telas o paredes, las pinturas habían sido manchadas con huellas y tinta y piezas pequeñas de otras cosas esparcidos por todo el piso o incluso rotas.

Lei Lei estaba jugando con algún artefacto pero no se dio cuenta de que a un lado de ella se estaba cállendo lo que parecía ser un mazo bastante grande, pero este en lugar de parecer un martillo era un arma y tenía forma de bola con pinchos al final. Shenlong se dio cuenta de eso y se asustó por lo que pudiera pasarle.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó mientras avanzo corriendo, la pequeña panda al momento de verlo se puso contenta y avanzo corriendo, Shenlong no lo pensó y dio un salto lo bastante grande para alcanzarla y sujetarla, llego a ella quedando hincado el suelo y abrazándola – te tengo – pero para su mala suerte el mazo termino cayendo en su cabeza - ¡auu!

\- Estaba buscando a bebe de rayas grande pero no la encontré – dijo tiernamente – pero a ti sí – le puso las manos en los ojos tapándoselos a modo de juego, Shenlong no pudo evitar reír ante el comportamiento tan inocente de la pequeña panda y aún más del desastre que hizo.

\- De acuerdo, está bien – dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba siguiendo abrazando a Lei Lei, se quedó viendo por un momento el salón de los héroes, que más bien ahora era el salón del desastre – creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí, te cuidare desde ahora.

Al escuchar esas palabras la pandita dio un pequeño grito de la emoción y mientras salían del lugar Zeng iba llegando de otro lado y al ver el desorden que había bajó los brazos desanimado por tener que limpiar todo como siempre.

Por otro lado, Po y Tigresa estaban bajando al valle a comprar lo necesario para la semana no sin antes ir a buscar el dinero necesario a la habitación de Po ya hace rato. Po estaba pensando en que hacer a lado de Tigresa, no quería arruinarlo y que ella se vaya o se aburra de él, no tenía idea de que hacer pero iría inventando sobre la marcha.

\- Po – tigresa le llamó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras lo veía con una sonrisa calmada – ¿a dónde iremos primero?

\- oh cierto – sacó una lista de su bolsillo y revisó que es lo primero que había – muy bien entre todas las cosas que necesitamos para esta semana es miel.

\- ¿miel? –

\- sí, nos sirve para endulzar el té, iremos a la tienda de la señora Lan – dijo sonriendo mientras guardaba la lista – allí hay casi de todo para la comida, aprovecharemos y veremos que más hay.

\- me parece bien – respondió sonriendo ante la idea, así tal vez tendrían más tiempo libre para ellos dos.

\- bien, entonces que esperamos, vamos – inconscientemente le agarro la mano a tigresa, no supo por qué, simplemente lo hizo, tigresa no está muy acostumbrada al contacto físico que no sean golpes contra sus enemigos así que sintió un poco extraño pero a la vez agradable el sujetar su mano, no le dijo nada y prefirió seguir así, con Po sujetando su mano mientras caminaban por las calles del valle, ni siquiera le importó que de vez en cuando les quedaran viendo.

Después de unos minutos caminando llegaron a la tienda de la señora Lan quien era una vieja y agradable cabra. Al llegar ella recibió a los guerreros con una cordial bienvenida y les había dicho que se sientan libres de ver lo quieran, después de todo eran los héroes del valle.

Po y Tigresa fueron a una pequeña zona en la tienda donde había todo tipo de especias para la comida entre otras cosas, como la miel que estaban buscando.

\- Bien, ¿Cuál vamos a llevar?- preguntó tigresa al ver varios tipos de miel en las estanterías de la tienda.

\- déjame ver… ¡esta! – dijo Po mientras sujetaba un tarro de miel de acacia, conocida por tener un color bastante ligero y un sabor dulce, pero no penetrante ni fuerte, eso ayudaba mucho al usarse en la cocina. Po quería probarla si estaba buena y metió su dedo sin que la señora de la tienda se diera cuenta y lo probó.

\- ¡¿Po, qué haces?! – dijo tigresa sin creer lo que estaba haciendo Po, pero él sólo la miró mientras tenía el dedo índice metido en la boca, lamió lo que tenía en el dedo y después lo sacó.

\- Es que está rica – dijo apenado, tigresa se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa una ceja alzada, no podía molestarse con él, después de todo, era divertido verlo. A Po se le ocurrió una idea – ten, deberías probarla.

\- No gracias, la miel me empalaga – dijo tranquilamente, Po no le hizo caso y en un rápido movimiento metió su otro dedo en el tarro de la miel y puso un poco en los labios de tigresa - ¡oye! Te dije que… - dejo de hablar al sentir el sabor del dulce fluido, no pensó que supiera tan bien, y no era tan dulce como otros tipos de miel que ya había probado. Sin darse cuenta ya había terminado de lamer lo que Po le había puesto.

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo sonriendo burlescamente al ver que la felina no estaba enojada sino más bien distraída lamiendo sus labios, ella lo vio sorprendida y volvió a su semblante normal y tranquilo.

\- De acuerdo… sí está rica – dijo ligeramente sonrojada por dejarse llevar

\- bien, vamos a pagar esto y sigamos revisando – dijo mientras se llevaba el tarro de miel y le daba a tigresa la lista de compras para que viera lo que hacía falta. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, por un momento no pudo evitar pensar en besar los labios de Tigresa, con ese líquido encima de ellos no podía resistirse pero no había hecho lo anterior con malas intenciones, lo hizo sin pensar, como de costumbre.

Mientras ellos seguían de compras Shenlong se encontraba en el patio del palacio con los ojos tapados con sus manos.

\- 98, 99 y 100… lista o no allá voy – dijo sonriendo, salió corriendo buscando a Lei Lei, al parecer estaba jugando al juego de las escondidas, la buscaba por todos lados, detrás de arbustos, árboles o pilares, incluso debajo de una piedra, ya llevaban tiempo jugando – ¿Dónde estás pequeña bolita de pelos? – Se puso a cuatro patas y empezó a buscar de mejor manera, tal vez buscando sus huellas o patas – el gigante viene por ti… fi fa fo

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo víbora extrañada al ver a Shenlong de esa manera tan… infantil. Él se dio la vuelta sorprendido y se puso de pie, no quería que nadie lo viera así pero ya que.

\- amm… yo… estoy buscando a Lei Lei – dijo nervioso con las manos en la espalda.

\- ¿¡todavía no la encuentras!? – víbora se asustó al saber que Shenlong seguia buscando a la pandita pero ella no sabía que se trataba de un juego.

\- ¿Qué? No, sólo estamos jugando a las escondidas es un pequeño truco que aprendí hace mucho, si quieres cuidar a un niño a veces debes actuar como uno – dijo sonriendo, mientras hablaba con víbora alcanzó a escuchar un ligero crujir de una rama por encima de él – ahí está.

\- ¡Banzai! - Sin que nadie se lo esperara Lei Lei salto desde un árbol en un intento de sorprender a Shenlong pero él se dio la vuelta y la atrapó en sus brazos - ¡oye! No se vale.

\- con que queriendo atacar por sorpresa ¿huh? – Dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – aunque no debiste subir ahí, te pudiste haber lastimado – la bajo de sus brazos y la puso en el suelo tranquilamente.

\- Veo que tienes todo controlado – dijo víbora calmada con una sonrisa – bueno, nos vemos.

\- Está bien – dijo sonriendo mientras movía su mano en el aire en señal de despedida – ahora Lei Lei, qué tal si… ¿Dónde está? – se dio la vuelta pero la pequeña panda ya no estaba, al parecer se había escondido otra vez, Shenlong sólo suspiró un poco cansado – ya que, aquí vamos otra vez.

El día pasó algo rápido para todos, ya estaba por atardecer y Po en compañía de Tigresa seguían en el valle, ya habían terminado de hacer las compras y se la habían pasado muy bien, Po de vez en cuando soltaba un chiste o una que otra anécdota que le había pasado, tigresa no podía evitar reír ante sus ocurrencias y Po se deleitaba viéndola de esa manera, feliz.

Le gustaba verla con esa sonrisa en sus labios ya que casi siempre él era el responsable de ellas y en cierta forma era lindo saberlo, también tenía un singular brillo en los ojos que le encantaba ver, un brillo que al parecer sólo él notaba o eso es lo que ella quería.

\- sabes Po, hoy fue un día bastante agradable – dijo sonriendo tranquilamente mientras caminaban – de vez en cuando una tiene que alejarse de los entrenamientos y pasar el rato ¿no crees? – vio a su lado derecho esperando que contestara pero él no estaba junto a ella - ¿Po? – buscó con la mirada por todos lados y atrás de ella estaba Po parado en frente de una tiende de reliquias y armas viendo algo que llamó su atención, ella se acercó a ver qué pasaba – Po ¿Qué sucede?

\- es que… vi eso – contestó tranquilamente mientras señalaba lo que parecía ser un sable Dao que, por lo que decía el anuncio, perteneció a un antiguo maestro de artes marciales, se veía bastante afilada, el mango era de color rojo y la guardia y el pomo de color negro haciendo juego con la funda de la misma espada que tiene los dos mismos colores – me gustó.

\- mmm… - Tigresa no se veía muy convencida, por lo que sabía los comerciantes suelen inventar cosas para estafar a las personas, pero pasar a verla no le haría ni un mal a nadie y además le daría el gusto a Po de pasar a verla mejor - ¿quieres entrar a verla?

\- ¿¡en serio!? – Dijo Po sin creérselo, normalmente Tigresa diría que es absurdo y se iría a otro lado – está bien, entremos.

-Sí, no perdemos nada – dijo alzando los hombros mientras sonreía.

Po y Tigresa entraron a la tienda, Po fue rápidamente a ver la espada y el dueño se la enseño para que la viera mejor, Tigresa por otra parte decidió ver qué otras cosas ofrecía el lugar, habían muchas cosas, desde antiguas vajillas de porcelana fina hasta armas y juguetes únicos al igual que otros objetos de adorno para el hogar o cualquier otro sitio.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las cajas musicales, habían algunas simples como una simple caja y otras demasiado llamativas que incluían a un tipo de bailarina y otros con formas y detalles increíbles.

Po se giró para poder hablar a Tigresa y preguntarle acerca del sable que estaba viendo él, pero la vio tan maravillada con esos artículos que no quiso molestarla, al contrario, tuvo una mejor idea que comprar un sable que podía ser falso.

\- oiga – dijo Po en voz baja al vendedor, para que tigresa no los escuchara - ¿Qué precio tiene una de esas cajas musicales?

\- esas valen como cien yuanes – dijo tranquilo el vendedor que era un ganso.

\- ay no, no me alcanza, sólo me sobraron cincuenta – dijo algo decepcionado.

\- oiga, usted es el guerrero dragón ¿No es así? – Po sólo asintió tranquilamente – bueno, usted una vez salvo mi negocio de ser asaltado así que creo que le puedo hacer un pequeño descuento – Po sonrió ante la oferta del ganso, no se supone que deba hacer buenas acciones por dinero u otras cosas pero esta vez haría una excepción, el dueño de la tienda en cierta forma intuyó para quien era el regalo y decidió hacerlo un poco más especial – espere aquí.

Po se quedó esperando frente al mostrador mientras Tigresa seguía distraída, no tardó mucho aquel ganso cuando regresó con una caja de música muy diferente a las demás, esta tenía forma de corazón, estaba hecha a manera de que se pudiera levantar una tapa con la misma forma y con un espejo incrustado, al parecer también cumplía la función de ser un joyero, pero lo que más le gustó es que estaba pintado de color rojo y con detalles de ramas de árboles de cerezo a los lados y en los bordes era de color dorado, simplemente resaltaba demasiado pero sin lugar a dudas a ella le gustaría.

\- aquí está, espero que le guste – dijo el dueño sonriendo.

\- perfecto, me la llevo – Po pagó por ella y el ganso la guardo en una caja para que no rompiera o le pasara algo y para hacerlo una sorpresa Po la guardo entre las compras que había hecho y que llevaba a la mano – muchas gracias.

\- A usted.

Dicho eso Po se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar a tigresa para irse al palacio.

\- Tigresa, tenemos que irnos – dijo Po sonriendo tocando su hombro

\- ah, sí – respondió tranquilamente dejando una caja de música que estaba viendo con mucho cuidado y salieron de la tienda.

Ya era de noche, ambos estaban subiendo las escaleras del palacio de jade, o bueno, Po parecía estarse arrastrando mientras Tigresa llevaba las compras mientras llegaban por fin a la cima.

\- ay… de verdad que un día estas escaleras me van a matar – decía Po jadeando del cansancio.

\- jeje bueno Po, me gustó mucho acompañarte hoy, nos vemos – dijo Tigresa tranquilamente dándole las compras a Po. Se encontraba un poco cansada y sólo quería descansar.

\- ¡espera! – Gritó Po deteniendo a Tigresa – no te puedes ir sin antes darte esto – Po saco de entre las compras el obsequio que le compró a Tigresa – espero que te guste.

\- ¿Es para mí? – se sorprendió al saber que Po le había comprado algo, no estaba acostumbrada recibir regalos, es más, casi nunca recibía uno.

\- ¿Acaso ves a alguien más a quien pudiera dárselo? – dijo juguetonamente.

Tigresa sonrió ante la actitud de Po y abrió el regalo que le había dado, se sorprendió mucho al ver una caja de música, como las que había visto en la tienda de antigüedades pero ésta estaba mucho más decorada y le gustaba mucho más que las otras.

\- Po… tú… compraste uno de estos – decía sin poder creérselo aún.

\- te vi como los mirabas en la tienda y no me resistí – dijo sonriendo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿te gusta? – no recibió respuesta alguna o por lo menos no verbal. Tigresa se había lanzado a él con un gran abrazo lleno de calidez y cariño que Po pudo sentir.

\- Me encanta – le dijo mientras lo seguía abrazando, pasaron unos segundos más y ella lo soltó – gracias Po, nos vemos – dicho eso se fue directo a su habitación en las barracas. No sabía exactamente por qué lo abrazó pero sintió que debía hacerlo o más bien quería hacerlo.

Por otro lado, Po seguía ahí parado estupefacto pero feliz, cuando por fin reaccionó dio un pequeño salto de alegría y se fue a la cocina a dejar las compras mientras pensaba en lo bien que se lo había pasado.

Tigresa iba caminando por los pasillos de las habitaciones, ya había anochecido y al parecer todos se habían dormido temprano. No despegaba la vista del regalo que Po le había dado, sin duda alguna lo iba a cuidar demasiado para que no le pase nada.

De repente se le vino a la cabeza algo importante… o más bien alguien. Había recordado que le dejó a Shenlong cuidar a Lei Lei. Decidió ir a su habitación para ver si los encontraba ahí, pero al llegar a su cuarto escuchó unos ronquidos que venían de la habitación de Shenlong y a unos ronquidos los reconoció, eran más pequeños y menos sonoros.

Abrió las puertas y se encontró con Shenlong dormido sentado en el suelo cerca de su cama y encima de ésta estaba la pequeña panda durmiendo cómodamente. Cerca de Shenlong estaba una tetera y unas tazas, al parecer habían tenido una fiesta de té. Tigresa se alegró al ver que Lei Lei se encontraba bien, intento acercarse pero al poner un pie cerca de la cama por alguna razón Shenlong se puso a gruñir mientras seguía dormido.

Tigresa se enfadó, obviamente. Para despertarlo y se pueda llevar a la pandita tranquilamente optó por lo mejor… le arrancó un bigote al tigre para que despertara y lo consiguió, pero antes de que gritara le tapó la boca.

\- no hagas ruido o la despertaras – dijo seriamente. El asintió y tigresa le quito la mano de la boca – gracias por cuidarla – dijo tranquilamente mientras se llevaba con mucho cuidado a Lei Lei a su habitación

\- de nada – dijo extrañado ante la actitud tan calmada de Tigresa, normalmente no le agradece nada, es más, ni siquiera le dirige la palabra – se ve de buen humor… Po ¿Qué le hiciste? – dijo sonriendo de forma picara.

Y con eso habían pasado un día bastante interesante, Po y Tigresa disfrutaron mucho de la compañía del otro y con esto Po se va armando cada vez más de valor para acercarse a tigresa sin temor a arruinarlo con sus nervios y dudas.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **y con esto terminamos por ahora**

 **Y recuerden, estare esperando sus reviews para una opinion, recomendación, duda etc. haaasta otra  
**


	17. Una misión

**Hey ¿Qué tal gente de fanfiction? ¿Cómo están?**

 **Antes que nada perdón por tardar tanta en subir un capitulo pero sinceramente no me llegaba nada de inspiración y además estuve muy ocupado con otros asuntos.**

 **Así que para compensarlo este capítulo será un poco más largo. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **También aprovecho para contestar algunos comentarios de la última vez:**

 **Guest : síp… y tenía otras cosas planeadas pero mejor lo deje así.**

 **MYMAlfonzo04 : Gracias. No, no hay VíboraxShenlong, en este capítulo podrás ver por qué y respecto a tu consejo lo tome muy en cuenta, lo usare más adelante para una idea ;)**

 **Mr. S.D.G.A.F : (¿Te cambiaste de nombre?) es bueno saber que es tu favorito y aquí está la actualización :D**

 **Vidrio : es bueno saber que te gusta hasta el momento, y no hay prisa para nada, fancfiction se trata de relajarse y entretenerse un buen rato.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior**

Y con eso habían pasado un día bastante interesante, Po y Tigresa disfrutaron mucho de la compañía del otro y con esto Po se va armando cada vez más de valor para acercarse a tigresa sin temor a arruinarlo con sus nervios y dudas.

 **Capitulo XVII: Una misión**

Un día más se asomaba en el valle de la paz, todo estaba muy tranquilo, Po llevaba un tiempo entrenando a solas, ya había entrenado a los chicos así que se tomó un tiempo para él. Shenlong le había dicho que entrenarían más tarde ya que iría a ayudar a su padre, el señor Ping, con la cocina pero le dijo que mientras tanto él siguiera con los entrenamientos básicos.

Po estaba dando saltos, golpes y patadas por todo el circuito, se notaba mucho la mejoría que ha tenido desde que fue elegido como guerrero dragón y con ayuda del chi sus movimientos eran más agiles, rápidos y precisos, aun así, quería ser mejor de lo que ya es para poder proteger a las personas que ama, y en especial a una felina anaranjada de ojos carmesí que le quitaba el aliento, esa era su motivación del día a día.

De pronto Shenlong entró al salón de entrenamientos a paso lento y calmado viendo como Po se movía por todo el salón.

\- Muy bien, veo que estás haciendo lo que te pedí – le dijo calmadamente.

\- Sí, ya llevo un rato – respondo jadeando el panda – ¿ya terminaste con mi padre?

\- Por ahora – él había estado haciendo de todo con el señor Ping, desde lavar platos hasta atender a los clientes, el ganso le dejó ir pero tendría que volver en otra ocasión puesto que tenía otras responsabilidades que atender – que tal si seguimos con el entrenamiento. Hoy te enseñaré a crear armas.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Po estaba muy emocionado por aprender algo como eso. Normalmente estaba acostumbrado a ir lento y aprender primero lo más básico y avanzar paulatinamente, pero parece que por primera vez, aparte de las veces que él lo hizo por su cuenta, empezara con lo difícil y asombroso.

\- Sí, iremos de una vez con eso y con suerte lo demás se te hará fácil – respondió – lo primero que debes saber es que esto es algo complicado ya que tienes que pensar y sentir muchas cosas a la vez. Para empezar tienes que tener tu mente clara y despejada y luego pensar en el arma que quieres – Shenlong cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos a los lados extendiendo las palmas de su mano – después tienes que pensar de manera positiva para poder crearlo… aquí viene la parte difícil – en sus manos empezaron a destellar varios brillos dorados y azules mientras sentía una fuerza recorrer desde sus codos hasta la punta de sus dedos– no solo tienes que tener pensamientos positivos sino también negativos, en mi caso yo uso pensamientos de destrucción o tan solo pensar en ver a mí enemigo sufrir y hacer que pida piedad – en ambas manos hubo un fuerte resplandor, tan grande que Po tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y tapárselos con una mano por el brillo.

\- wooow… - dijo Po al abrir los ojos y ver que en las manos de Shenlong estaban una especie de guantes metálicos con garras largas de jade azul rodeadas de un aura dorada – ¡¿qué son esos?!

\- Estas bellezas son mi arma "especial" – contestó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿especial, por qué? – Po estaba muy curioso ante esa palabra, quería saber por qué lo eran y si él podía conseguir algo así.

\- Bueno, son especiales por que normalmente no existe un arma como esta, y además nacieron del profundo odio, rencor y deseos de venganza que tuve hacia Tian en el momento que me enfrente a él, cuando me di cuenta ya tenía estas… cosas puestas – dijo seriamente mientras veía sus manos – estas garras en cierta forma me representan así como a Kai lo hacían sus cuchillas, tal vez tu tengas algo parecido.

\- No estoy muy seguro – contestó el panda algo inseguro mientras jugaba con sus dedos como un niño.

\- Pues nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentas – Shenlong desapareció las armas de sus manos y se cruzó de brazos sonriendo observando a Po – adelante, inténtalo y veamos que sucede.

Po repitió los pasos que le había dicho Shenlong, despejar su mente es algo fácil dese que lleva con el chi tres meses, eso no le costó ningún problema, trató de iniciar con algo básico para empezar y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue una _vara Bo._

Empezó a sentirlo, el flujo del chi recorrer sus brazos, intentó concentrarse pero solo lograba que destellara de vez en cuando el arma que quería sin lograr materializarlo en sus manos y cansarse en el proceso, estaba sudando y se veía que le costaba un poco mantener el control del chi en sus manos. Hizo un último esfuerzo y lo dejó, al parecer aún no estaba completamente listo para un nivel tan avanzado.

\- Está bien, lo intentaste – dijo Shenlong calmado. Po levanto mirada para verle mejor – a mi costó mucho la primera vez, me tomó como mes y medio lograrlo – Po ya había recuperado el aliento y se incorporó de nuevo con su sonrisa típica, ya que talvez no estaba tan lejos de lograrlo - ven vamos a meditar un poco, eso ayuda mucho.

Los dos se sentaron en posición de loto para meditar y posteriormente iniciar con un entrenamiento algo fuerte, pero eso no impedía que pudieran tener una ligera conversación.

\- Y dime… - Shenlong fue quien decidió hablar primero – como van las cosas con Tigresa.

\- Bastante bien, ayer nos la pasamos genial – contesto sonriendo sin dejar abrir los ojos para no romper con su meditación – aunque aún me siento un poco nervioso con ella y siento que diré alguna tontería que lo arruine por los nervios.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No hay porque pensar de esa manera – le dijo dándole un pequeño codazo amistoso en el brazo – solo respira y mantente tranquilo.

\- Lo hago, pero es que desde hace años, cuando era joven, soñaba con tan solo hablarle y ahora soy su mejor amigo y maestro, no es tan fácil de digerir para mí – le respondió el panda de manera tranquila – y ya llevamos un tiempo juntos pero casi no hablamos de nada que no sean entrenamientos, es rara la ocasión cuando tenemos una charla… "normal" y me gustaría conocer un poco más de ella pero a veces me pongo nervioso y pienso _"y si digo algo que le incomoda o no le gusta_ " ¿Qué hago después?

\- Bueno… lamento no poder ayudarte con eso, tendría que conocer más a tigresa y para eso debería de acercarme un poco más a ella – decía Shenlong incómodamente, sabía muy bien la situación con dicha felina y él – pero ambos sabemos que ella no me quiere a menos de 20 metros de distancia.

\- sí, lo sé – Po se veía algo decaído por saber que Shenlong no podía ayudarlo en esa situación y que debería hacerlo solo – gracias por intentar.

Y, como si la hubieran invocado, Tigresa apareció en las puertas del salón al abrirlas llamando la atención de ambos, tigresa quería un momento a solas tal vez para entrenar o pensar… o tal vez las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, practicar lo que más le gusta siempre le ayuda a cavilar y relajarse, últimamente tenía algunas cosas rondando su mente, tanto estaba concentrada en ello que no se dio cuenta, sino hasta que levanto la vista, de que un panda y un tigre estaban sentados ahí meditando y conversando.

\- Oh… están aquí – dijo calmada – perdón por pasar así Po, creí que estaba desocupado el lugar.

\- No te preocupes, no interrumpiste nada – dijo Po apresuradamente – si quieres entrenar un poco más puedes hacerlo, no habrá ningún problema ¿verdad Shenlong?

\- No ninguno – respondió tranquilo, aunque no debería preguntarle ya que él solo es un invitado en el lugar y Po el maestro del palacio. Una pequeña idea atravesó la mente Shenlong y pensó que podría ayudar un poco a Po con tigresa y de paso practicar un poco mejor el chi – y así ella podrá ayudarnos con el entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron los dos ligeramente confusos.

\- Pienso que ella podría ayudarnos en un pequeño combate amistoso y así podría ver tus habilidades y saber en qué mejorar contigo – le dijo a Po mientras le guiñaba un ojo discretamente, una pequeñísima señal que Po entendió muy bien.

\- mmm… no sé – decía Tigresa dudosa si entrenar con ellos dos, no por Po sino por alguien más.

\- Por favor Tigresa di que sí, ¡sí! – decía Po poniendo una cara de emocionado y con los ojos grandes y brillantes, como un niño pidiendo un dulce, estaba emocionado de poder entrenar con ella como antes debido a desde que volvieron no lo han hecho como antes y en cierta forma él extraña esos pequeños momentos de ella en donde la podía ver como lo que es, una hermosa y _radical,_ como él le decía, guerrera de kung fu.

Tigresa estaba viendo a Po y no podía decirle que no a su panda preferido y menos si ponía esa cara que en cierta forma la encontraba tierna y encantadora.

\- Está bien Po, vamos a hacerlo – dijo sonriendo.

\- Bien, que tal si comenzamos con algo básico para mí, un enfrentamiento entre los tres – dijo Shenlong y Po asintió sonriendo sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Así sin más? – exclamó Tigresa al pensar que es un poco rápido ir directamente a una riña sin antes dar explicaciones claras y más si se traba de manipular chi.

\- Sí, pienso que los instrumentos para entrenar no son tan útiles – respondió Shenlong sonriendo mientras estriba un poco – siempre he preferido golpear a algo que se mueve y camina.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo – dijo tigresa mirándolo con furor, bien podría aprovechar y golpearlo un poco más fuerte de lo normal, de todos modos era una guerrera y siempre tendría que estar lista para una pelea.

\- Bien, recuerda Po que debes de concentrarte para durar más tiempo usando el chi e intenta crear algún arma si puedes.

Po se puso algo serio, pero emocionado por dentro, y se concentró en sus pies y brazos, inmediatamente un brillo dorado cubrían sus brazos y piernas, bien podía pasar directamente a su transformación del mundo espiritual pero sería demasiado para un entrenamiento y no quería excederse con el poder ya que estaría entrenando con Tigresa. Shenlong por otro lado hizo lo mismo, pero dado que tenía que recibir más golpes optó por cubrir todo su cuerpo con el resplandor y así aumentar sutilmente su fuerza y velocidad pero también su resistencia. Sin embargo, Tigresa no se quedaría atrás y pondría en práctica todo lo que Po le había enseñado.

Los tres se miraban impacientemente listos para atacar en sus posiciones de pelea, ninguno se movía, estaban esperando a que uno lo hiciera primero y cometiera un error para aprovecharlo.

De pronto Shenlong realizó el primero movimiento, se abalanzó contra Po como si este fuera su presa, intentó golpearlo directamente pero Po logró esquivarlo, rápidamente Tigresa atacó a Shenlong intentado conectarle una patada, él se dio cuenta de esto a tiempo y saltó hacia un lado dando media vuelta para quedar frente de ella, lanzo varios golpes con la palma abierta e intentando sujetar alguno de sus brazos pero ella se zafaba fácilmente y esquivaba los golpes con gran velocidad.

Po decidió no quedarse atrás y saltó entre ellos dos intentando golpearles, tirando una patada a uno y un golpe a otra, ambos lo esquivaron pero ágilmente concentró un poco de chi en sus manos, las juntó y le dio un golpe, como lo haría Tigresa, a Shenlong justo en el abdomen obligando a retroceder tres metros hacia atrás.

Y por mera diversión empezó un combate contra Tigresa, para ella era fácil combatir contra Po y siempre le agradaba hacerlo pero esta vez ella se veía un poco menos concentrada y cometía ciertos errores y le costaba conectar golpes a Po, él notó esto y se preocupó un poco por ella, ya que la conocía muy bien y era poco común en ella no concentrarse totalmente en la pelea, obviamente algo le molestaba.

Shenlong de repente juntó ambos puños a la altura de su pecho, se agachó y golpeo sus rodillas con sus puños creando una onda alrededor de él y haciendo que el suelo se sacude, unas descargas color azul, idénticas a rayos recorrieron sus piernas, se deslizó rápidamente hacia Po y Tigresa y los separó a ambos.

Intentó golpear a Tigresa esta vez pero al mismo tiempo Po intentaba lo mismo con él, en un par de minutos los tres estaban peleando por todo el salón de entrenamientos pasando por todo el circuito. Rápidos y fuertes, ninguno lograba derribar a alguien, Po intentaba conectar alguna patada a Shenlong pero este se movía muy rápido, intentaba crear algún arma, hasta lo más simple pero no lo conseguía y Tigresa intentaba golpear a Po pero era imposible.

En un rápido movimiento Shenlong concentró una ligera cantidad de chi en ambas manos y golpeó a Po y a Tigresa para detenerlos y alejarlos quedando justo como empezaron pero con la ligera diferencia de que ahora estaban un poco cansados.

\- Bien, veo que no hemos avanzado mucho – dijo Shenlong jadeando – intentemos algo diferente, enfréntenme a mí solo ustedes dos, vamos quiero ver que tan bien trabajan.

Los dos mencionados se vieron y Po le dedico una cálida sonrisa a Tigresa, la cual respondió asintiendo con fuerza y una sonrisa discreta dibuja en sus labios.

Avanzaron hacia Shenlong intentando golpearlo pero el detenía sus golpes con los brazos o creando un escudo de chi rápidamente estaba en un rápido intercambio de golpes entre ellos y Shenlong de vez en cuando recibía un puñetazo en la cara o el abdomen obligándolo a retroceder y poner más empeño en su defensa, cuando él intentaba golpear a Po o Tigresa de inmediato intervenía el otro para detener el golpe y empujarlo, juntos era casi imposible tocarlos.

Rápidamente Shenlong empujo a ambos separándolos de él pero ellos aprovecharon la distancia a su favor y Tigresa retrocedió un par de metros más mientras Po se mantenía en su lugar firmemente.

\- ¡Tigresa! – gritó Po mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo.

Ella avanzó corriendo, saltó y se agarró del brazo de Po y lo utilizo como látigo para dar una fuerte patada directo en el estómago a Shenlong el cual salió volando e impactó en una de las paredes del salón.

\- ¡WOW! Sí, lo logramos – gritó Po victorioso levantando la mano para chocarlas con Tigresa, ella estaba parada ahí como si nada pero respondió a Po chocando su mano con una sonrisa – sí, oye que tal lo… - Po iba a preguntarle a Shenlong que " _qué tal lo había hecho_ " pero se detuvo al ver que le costaba respirar - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… sólo… me sacaron el aire – dijo con dificultada intentando recuperar el aliento y agarrándose el estómago – lo hiciste bastante… bien… - dio un largo suspiro y se incorporó para caminar normal – si me disculpas… creo que me patearon tan fuerte que voy a vomitar.

Shenlong salió rápido del salón de entrenamientos y Po estaba ahí con tigresa, pensó que tal vez sería bueno hablar un poco, después de todo hace tiempo que no lo hacen y a Po le interesaba saber cómo se encontraba su felina favorita.

\- Estuvimos increíbles ¿no?

\- Sí, así fue – dijo Tigresa sin expresión alguna.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó de manera amable.

\- Mmm… no, nada – mintió con una pequeña esperanza de que Po no le preguntara de nuevo, no quería hablar sobre el tema, solo quería pensarlo y comprender lo que sentía por él. Desde hace unos días se sentía diferente a su lado. Pero tiene dudas, ella nunca se había enamorado de alguien.

Tal vez sintió atracción por alguien cuando era joven en el pasado pero nunca un amor verdadero como tal, y no sabía exactamente como se sentía, no querría equivocarse y confundir amor con un gran afecto que llegas a sentir por alguien, quería estar segura de sus sentimientos antes de hacer algo.

\- Tigresa – Po llamó su atención, había estado pensando sin decir nada un par de minutos, ella le miró y Po tenía una cara que reflejaba un poco de inquietud – no sé qué es lo que te está molestando, pero además de ser tu maestro soy tu amigo y puedes contarme lo que quieras sin problemas.

Tigresa no estaba segura de hablar sobre eso con Po, pero talvez no sea tan mala idea preguntarle a él.

\- Está bien – dijo calmada y respirando hondo – veras… hace algunos días he estado meditando en muchas cosas y… no sé qué pensar – estaba buscando las palabras a adecuadas para decir, pero a ella nunca se le dio tan bien el don de la charla así que seguiría su instinto – Po… ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Y listo, soltó la pregunta que tomó muy desprevenido a nuestro panda, no se esperaba ese tipo de preguntas y aún más _"¿Por qué hace esa pregunta?"_ Se preguntaba él mismo.

Shenlong estaba llegando al salón de entrenamientos, pero antes de entrar escuchó de lo que estaban hablando antes y en lugar de entrar mejor trepó por afuera del salón hasta llegar al techo y espiarlos mejor para ver qué es lo que sucedía, había una parte del techo que daba al exterior y era el lugar perfecto para observar y escuchar.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó de nuevo tigresa al ver que Po se quedó callado.

\- perdón… es que me tomaste por sorpresa – dijo nervioso por no saber qué contestar. "Sí, no o talvez" y si le preguntaba de quien, no podía decirle así sin más que ella ¿o sí? – ¿Pero por qué me haces esa pregunta?

\- Bueno… yo… - se sonrojó sin saber que decirle. No le diría las verdaderas razones, lo conocía muy bien pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si le decía lo que de verdad estaba pensando. Aun así decidió seguir insistiendo, con la expectativa de que Po lo tome como una plática "normal" entre mejores amigos - sólo quería saber si alguna vez habías sentido amor por alguien o algo parecido.

\- Ahh… bueno… – dijo un poco más calmado – bueno… sí, hace tiempo – mintió ligeramente para que tigresa no sospechara nada aunque conociéndola dudaba que de resultado, de todos modos lo hizo - ¿por qué?

\- ¿qué se siente? – preguntó de manera curioso. Po levantó la mirada levantando una ceja en señal de confusión – solo tengo… curiosidad por ti es todo.

\- amm… se sienten muchas cosas y por lo que he escuchado todos sienten algo diferente – respondió más tranquilo pero aún se notaba nervioso en su voz.

\- ¿tú qué sentiste? – dijo Tigresa ya con más confianza.

\- ¿Yo? – se puso colorado de la cara nada más en pensar que decirle, en pensar que es lo que siente cuando la ve sin que sepa que se trata de ella de quien está hablando.

Shenlong estaba en el tejado viendo lo que hacía y no podía dejar de observar lo que estaba pasando, en su mente decía " _¡hazlo, hazlo!"._ Y como si Po lo hubiera escuchado se decidió a decirle todo lo que quería saber a Tigresa.

\- Pues… cuando la veo… perdón cuando la veía – cambió rápida y nerviosamente sus palabras – me sentía maravillado con tan solo verla, lo que hacía, su forma de ser, de comportarse… yo… era muy tímido con ella y me ponía nervioso para hablarle pero siempre era un gusto escucharla cuando se podía. Me fascinaban sus bellos y radiantes ojos, su sonrisa – Po se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos, no sabía lo que decía, todo era tan espontaneo cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Tigresa – y cuando la veía a esos ojos sentía que el mundo se detenía y que todas las personas a nuestro alrededor dejaban de existir dejándola sólo a ella y a mí… y nadie más.

\- Vaya… – dijo Tigresa asombrada – debió ser alguien muy importante para tenerte así.

-Sí… – decía Po con una boba sonrisa y su mirada perdida en el horizonte, un segundo después recobró su postura normal – y tu… ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por alguien?

\- mmm… No lo sé, eso es lo que me ha estado molestando un poco últimamente ¿no sé exactamente qué es lo que debo de sentir? – decía acercándose lentamente a Po sin darse cuenta.

\- bueno… – Po también se empezó a acercar más a ella estando nada más a diez centímetros de distancia uno del otro – cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás.

Tigresa levantó la mirada hacía los ojos de Po y no podían dejar de verse, los ojos verdes de Po clavados sobre los suyos de color carmesí, Tigresa sentía que su corazón latía más rápido que de costumbre y no pensaba claramente. Po se encontraba en la misma situación al parecer, pero a diferencia de ella él estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué hacer, solo la observaba y rápidamente le dedicó un vistazo a sus labios y ella a los suyos.

Shenlong no creía lo que estaba viendo, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro al pensar en que tal vez en ese momento Po se animara a hacer algo muy significativo. Po fue el primero en reaccionar y levanto los brazos para sujetarla suavemente por encima de los codos, ella no sabía qué hacer y decido hacer lo mismo que hace rato, segur sus instintos, ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos al igual que él, los dos se estaban acercando sin saberlo… y de pronto…

¡PLAF!

Las puertas del salón se abrieron ruidosamente dando camino a un Zeng nervioso y gritón.

\- ¡Maestro Po! ¡Maestro Po! – gritaba frenético. Po y Tigresa dieron un pequeño salto en su lugar por el susto y se separaron, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo - ¡es urgente!

\- Tranquilo Zeng… que sucede – trataba de parecer calmado, pero estaba respirando un poco rápido y además tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas.

\- ¡Es el consejo de maestros, necesito que lo vea es un mensaje muy importante y hay algo más que necesita ver! – decía apresuradamente, se veía muy nervioso, pero Po sabía que eso era, de vez en cuando, normal en él, así que decidió ir a ver qué es lo que sucedía.

\- Está bien, ahora voy al salón de los guerreros – le dijo a Zeng para que vaya un poco más tranquilo, se volvió a tigresa para hablarle – tengo que ver qué sucede… emm… más tarde hablamos ¿te parece?

\- Sí Po… no hay problema – dijo ligeramente ruborizada sin que Po se dé cuenta, este salió del salón de entrenamientos un poco rápido. _¿Qué estuvo a punto de pasar?_ Se preguntaba ella sin dejar de pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Shenlong ya se había bajado del techo y se encontraba haciendo rabietas sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza

\- ¡maldito pato, lo voy a matar! – Decía furioso pateando el suelo – ya estaba tan cerca pero tan cerca – vio una piedra muy grande, del tamaño de una sandía de buen tamaño y la levantó – ¡condenado ganso hijo de la…!

Se detuvo de lanzar la piedra lo más lejos que podía al ver a Tigresa parada observándolo desde la puerta a unos metros de él, él tenía la piedra por encima de su cabeza y miraba a otro lado con los ojos sin mover la cabeza mientras Tigresa solo levantaba una ceja confundida.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

\- liberando estrés – dijo soltando la piedra por detrás de él y haciendo un sonido seco contra el suelo.

\- vaya forma de hacerlo – dijo de forma burlesca.

\- cada quien lo hace como puede – dijo rápidamente cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada a otro lado – si me disculpas voy a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Se fue haciendo berrinches, maldiciendo entre dientes y diciendo algo como _"sopa de ganso… si eso estará bien…"_ tigresa no entendía que pasaba pero no vio motivos para alarmarse así que mejor se fue a su habitación a meditar un poco.

Estaba a medio camino cuando vio pasar una sombra por encima de ella, levantó la vista y vio que se trataba de un águila macho cargando una enorme caja como de un metro de largo y ancho, el águila la vio y rápidamente bajó al suelo parándose en frente de ella.

\- hola buenos días, estoy en busca de un tigre llamado Shenlong, me dijeron que le entregue este paquete – decía el ave revisando un papel que llevaba con él y después viendo a Tigresa – ¿es usted?

\- No… – dijo un poco disgustada.

– Pero se encuentra aquí ¿verdad? ¿Este es el palacio de jade?

\- Sí… – pensó tigresa que tal vez Shenlong estaba tramando algo y decidió investigar un poco – pero yo puedo dárselo después ¿si así lo desea?

\- ¡oh! Muchas gracias, solo necesito una firma aquí de quien recibió – dijo el águila dándole un papel y algo con que escribir a Tigresa. Ella firmó y le dieron el paquete, una vez terminado el águila emprendió el vuelo otra vez y se fue.

Tigresa se quedó viendo la caja por un momento, ella siempre había desconfiado de los carteros por años, tal vez hoy por fin darían frutos sus sospechas. Sacó sus garras y retiró la tapa, cuando la abrió solo había mucha ropa, tal vez diez mudas de ropa completa, unas tres túnicas con capucha cada una, guantes, dos pares de zapatos entre otras cosas de uso personal. Se quedó confundida por un momento, pero siguió buscando y encontró más.

Había shurikens, un par de cuchillos kukri de veinte centímetros hechos de jade y marfil adornados con piedras preciosas, una ballesta y, para terminar, una espada jian que en el centro de la hoja tenía grabado un dragón chino que la recorría de principio a fin, la empuñadura hecho de oro y con un gran rubí en la zona de la cabeza de la empuñadura que evita que se resbale el arma.

\- ¡HE! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! – gritó Shenlong desde lejos al ver su espada brillar con el sol. Se acercó rápidamente a ver qué es lo que hacía Tigresa, y más aún por qué tenía uno de sus bienes más preciados en la mano – ¿Qué haces con eso?

\- mejor dicho ¿tú por qué pediste que te enviaran esto? – decía seriamente fijando sus ojos de manera culpable en él.

\- Te juro que solo pedí un poco de ropa para mí, no sé por qué me enviaron esto también – dijo confundido. Tigresa miró un poco más en la caja y se sorprendió, metió la mano y sacó unas pantaletas de color rojo con bordes amarillos, Shenlong las vio y se apresuró a hablar – ahh… eso no es mío – tigresa soltó un suspiro y soltó las pantaletas de nuevo en la caja.

\- no sé qué tengas planeado pero estas se quedan conmigo – dijo sacando todas las armas de la caja, Shenlong refunfuñó ante la idea pero decidió seguirle la corriente, quizás más adelante las pedía o las hurtaba de vuelta.

Tigresa se fue al salón de los guerreros a dejar las armas y Shenlong se fue a las barracas a dejar su ropa, llevaba días usando y lavando la misma. Aun se preguntaba si le darían de vuelta su espada, no es que le haya costado mucho dinero, después de todo se la robó a un esclavista que había metido a la cárcel ya hace muchos años para cobrar parte de un trabajo que no querían pagarle como se debía, pero le gustaba mucho tenerla de todos modos.

Llegó a su habitación y decidió ver que todo esté en orden y que lo que había pedido haya llegado, él había enviado una carta a un lugar hace unos días para pedirle a alguien que le mande algunas cosas, dentro estaba todo y además un pergamino enrollado, era una carta, la abrió y leyó:

 _Querido Shenlong_

 _Tenía tiempo que no mandabas una carta, me alegra saber que estás bien. Ya hace muchos años que te fuiste y me alegro mucho que por fin hayas terminado con aquel trabajo que tenías pero… ¿tan rápido ya te metiste en otro?... en fin, tú sabrás lo que haces, sólo espero que no te tardes tanto esta vez… te extraño. Te mande lo que me pediste y un par de cosas más por si te hacen falta… y un regalito de mi parte para que me recuerdes, besos y abrazos_

 _Shuang._

Shenlong estaba muy contento viendo la carta, estaba por poner todas sus cosas en su lugar pero grulla llegó a las puertas de su habitación.

– Oye, Po nos necesita a todos en el salón de los guerreros y me pedio que los buscara a todos ¿vienes? – dijo calmado.

– Sí, ahora voy – dijo levantándose y dejando la carta dentro de la caja y siguiendo a grulla hasta el salón – ¿de qué se trata?

– No sé, Po quiere que estén todos presentes.

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar al ya conocido salón de los guerreros sagrados, todos estaban presentes y parados en una fila frente a Po, grulla y Shenlong se unieron para ver qué es lo que tenía que decir Po.

– De seguro se preguntaran por que los llame – dijo Po en un tono serio, y eso era un poco inusual en él – he recibido una carta del consejo de maestros, se las leeré para que entiendan que pasa.

 _Estimado maestro dragón_

 _Hace días llego uno de sus mensajeros con nosotros solicitando ayuda para el valle de la paz diciendo que usted, junto a los demás maestros, había sido atacado y raptado, enviamos la ayuda pero no pudimos dar con su paradero hasta hace un par de días. Corrían los rumores de que un ejército estaba por atacar al emperador y que estaban siendo entrenados en la maestría del chi y dado que no hay muchos maestros en china que practiquen esta actividad, y su reciente desaparición, el emperador pensó que usted era el responsable y estuvo a punto de declarar a los del palacio de jade traidores, por suerte intervenimos a tiempo e impedimos que hiciera alguna locura hasta tener pruebas convincentes. Nos enteramos hace poco de lo que paso pero lo necesitamos a usted en persona para resolver este problema con el emperador, no tarde demasiado_

 _atentamente_

 _El consejo de maestros_

Cuando Po terminó de leer la carta, todos entendieron que estaba pasando pero algunas miradas se fijaron en Shenlong el cual estaba tranquilo.

– ¿Qué?

– Ya vez lo que provocas – dijo tigresa furiosa – ¡estuvimos a punto de ser declaradores traidores de la nación y posiblemente convertirnos en los más buscados de toda china gracias a ti!

– emm… ¿Lo siento? – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente pero tigresa seguía gruñendo mostrando los dientes – oye no es mi culpa que el emperador sea un paranoico.

– ¿lo sientes? ¡Ya vas a ver! – dijo estando a punto de saltarle encima pero un golpe de un bastón en suelo la detuvo.

– detente Tigresa hay más cosas que atender – dijo Po calmadamente, tigresa se detuvo y Shenlong ya hasta se había agachado y tapado la cara esperando el golpe – también llegó una solicitud de ayuda de un valle cercano, recientemente se han visto atacados por bandidos y necesitan nuestra ayuda, pero no podemos dejar el valle desprotegido así que algunos se quedaran y otros se irán a brindar ayuda mientras no estoy.

– ¿Y qué hay de Shifu? – preguntó mantis.

– Él ya no podrá ayudarnos – dijo en tono triste.

– ¡se va a morir! – dijeron todos horrorizados.

– Bueno… creo que ya le tocaba – dijo mono melancólicamente, debido a su comentario se llevó un latigazo de la cola de víbora y un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Tigresa.

– No se va morir – dijo Po sorprendido, todos se relajaron al escuchar eso – él sólo se va retirar y a viajar por china hablando del kung fu para mantener nuestras tradiciones.

– pues di eso la próxima vez – dijo mono sobándose la cabeza – ¿entonces qué haremos?

– Yo tengo que ir a arreglar este problema con el emperador – dijo sujetando el pergamino que le envió el consejo de maestros – y he decidido que dos de ustedes irán a ayudar al valle que solicitó ayuda… y esos dos serán Shenlong y Tigresa.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron los dos mencionados y el resto estaba tan sorprendido que abrieron los ojos hasta no poder más.

– Sí, ustedes dos serán más que suficiente para unos bandidos y el resto se quedara a proteger el valle de la paz mientras no estoy.

Los dos se pusieron a hablar, o mejor dicho, gritar al mismo tiempo dando un montón de escusas para no poder ir y señalando al otro durante la discusión, ambos estaban inconformes por la decisión de Po. Éste hizo sonar con fuerza su báculo de jade en el suelo, tanto que desprendió una ligera onda dorada y fue suficiente para que los tigres se callaran.

– He dicho que irán ustedes dos y es todo ¡¿quedó claro?! – Los dos se sorprendieron ante el tono autoritario del panda, ambos asintieron de mala gana viendo hacia otro lado – Bien, se irán mañana temprano y yo también, es todo pueden retirarse.

Todos se estaban yendo pero Po detuvo a Shenlong sujetándolo del brazo para hablar con él asegurándose de que nadie los escuche.

– Tal vez pienses que es una pésima idea dejarte solo con Tigresa…

– ES una pésima idea… y he tenido muchas a lo largo de mi vida.

\- Lo hago por dos razones, la primera, tú me dijiste que si la conocieras un poco mejor me podrías ayudar y para eso te tendrías que acercar mas a ella – dijo sonriendo pero Shenlong solo escuchaba cruzado de brazos – y dos, tal vez en esta misión resuelvan sus diferencias.

– Po, entiendo lo que quieres hacer pero… – Shenlong estaba a punto de decir algo pero Po puso una cara de súplica que no pudo soportar, suspiro pesadamente y decidió ceder ante el plan de Po – está bien, haré mi mejor esfuerzo… pero no esperes nada.

\- Gracias – dijo Po con los ojos llenos de alegría.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Y con esto terminamos por ahora**

 **Que se la pasen bien, no olviden que pueden dejar su review o mensaje por cualquier duda, sugerencia, consejo, etc.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	18. En camino a la ayuda

**Hola, antes que nada perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que estaba empezando con la universidad y no dejaban tiempo para nada :P**

 **En fin, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior**

– Po, entiendo lo que quieres hacer pero… – Shenlong estaba a punto de decir algo pero Po puso una cara de súplica que no pudo soportar, suspiro pesadamente y decidió ceder ante el plan de Po – está bien, haré mi mejor esfuerzo… pero no esperes nada.

\- Gracias – dijo Po con los ojos llenos de alegría.

 **Capitulo XVIII: En camino a la ayuda**

Después de que Po les comentó como está la situación del palacio de jade a sus alumnos y amigos todo siguió bastante normal, por el momento el valle de la paz le hacía honor a su nombre y todos podían estar tranquilos, cuando terminó el día todos se fueron a dormir a excepción de Po, Tigresa y Shenlong, los cuales primero decidieron preparar todo para mañana temprano y no tener contratiempos.

Tigresa empacó todo lo necesario para ella misma, un poco de ropa, comida y algunas cosa por si tenían que dormir en la intemperie como una manta entre otras cosas, Po preparaba una gran maleta llevando casi de todo, cosas para preparar comida, algunas cazuelas para hacer fideos, ropa, unas sábanas y demás cosas para un viaje algo largo ya que el palacio del emperador no estaba cerca del valle. Shenlong por otro lado decidió ir un poco más ligero y solo buscó un poco de comida, dinero y la ropa que llevaría además de una túnica de mercenario gris oscuro que él había mandado a hacer hace ya un tiempo.

La había pedido para que se vea íntimamente, la parte de la espalda terminada con dos triángulos que se extendían por las piernas hasta llegar a sus pantorrillas, las mangas eran largas y por dentro tenían unas placas de metal que le servían para detener mejor los golpes de sus enemigos, contaba con varios botones grandes de acero en la parte de enfrente para cerrarse y por dentro estaba bastante cómoda y contaba con bolsillos para guardar muchísimas cosas, era la que más le gustaba por su eficiencia en combate y sigilo, algo que tal vez le sea de mucha utilidad en la misión que le encargaron.

Una vez terminado de preparar todo, los tres guerreros se fueron a dormir y esperar a que salga el sol por la mañana y que cada quien tome su camino.

Al día siguiente Po y Tigresa se habían levantado un poco más temprano y estaban esperando a Shenlong en el pasillo de las barracas, ya lo habían despertado y él les contestó que no tardaba en salir, pero ya llevaban un rato esperando.

– Se nos va a hacer tarde – dijo Tigresa un poco impaciente y fastidiada por la espera.

– Tranquila, ya no debe de tardar – le dijo Po sonriendo. Escuchó como se abría la puerta la habitación de Shenlong – vez, te lo dije.

En eso sale Shenlong de su habitación utilizando una camisa de kung fu de color negra con un dragón dorado estampado en el lado izquierdo, un pantalón negro siendo sostenido por un cinturón de kung fu rojo y mientras caminaba hacia Po y Tigresa se ponía encima su túnica de mercenario de color gris oscuro, camina tranquilo como en una pista de modelaje.

– ¿Eres guerrero o modelo? – dijo tigresa sarcásticamente al ver como salió vestido Shenlong y por como caminaba.

– ¿de qué hablas? Siempre me ha gustado vestir bien – respondió sonriendo.

– ¿Para quién? – dijo tigresa de manera burlesca viendo de derecha a izquierda.

– Bueno… – se metió Po a la conversación – se nos hace tarde, vamos.

Los dos siguieron a Po hasta las puertas del palacio donde todos los demás guerreros, e incluido Shifu, los estaban esperando para despedirse de ellos cada uno y desearles buena suerte en sus misiones.

\- cuídate Po – le decía víbora amistosamente. Se dirigió hacia Shenlong y tigresa para hablarles – y ustedes también ya que puede haber mucho peligro con esos bandidos que atacan el valle.

–por mí no te preocupes, de él no sé – dijo tigresa cruzándose de brazos.

– gracias… - decía Shenlong desalentado viendo como tigresa le deseaba lo mejor pero mejor habló hacía víbora – no tienes de que preocuparte, no pasara nada.

– Está bien, solo decía – le contesto la reptil con una sonrisa.

–Pss… Shenlong – susurró mono para llamar su atención y hacer que se acerque para decirle algo cerca – cuídate de ella, es un poco temperamental cuando está en las misiones.

\- Descuida ya deje mi testamento listo en caso de que algo suceda – bromeaba sobre el tema con una sonrisa como siempre.

Una vez que terminaron de despedirse, ya que no sabían cuánto tiempo iban a tardar en regresar cada uno, Po, Tigresa, Shifu y Shenlong se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras del palacio mientras los demás solo los podían observar.

Todos bajaron las escaleras y una vez al estar al pie de estas, Po y Shifu se despidieron de los felinos los cuales se quedaron un momento viéndolos partir. Tigresa pensaba mucho en Po, en si estaría bien, si no le harían nada malo de camino al palacio imperial o si el emperador lo recibiría bien, se preocupaba demasiado por su querido panda y no quería que nada le pasara aunque ella sabía que él era un guerrero capaz de protegerse, pero aun así no podía evitar estar al pendiente de él y menos después de lo que paso el día anterior.

Al recordar el día anterior Tigresa se acordó de que tenía una misión que hacer en ese momento haciendo que fijara su mente y se concentrara en ello. Se giró hacia Shenlong para ver qué es lo que llevaba y no era demasiado… de hecho era muy poco y quería saber si llevaba lo más importante.

– Oye – llamó tigresa su atención – ¿traes el mapa con la ubicación a la que tenemos que ir?

Shenlong se sobresaltó y se puso a buscar por toda su ropa si tenía el mapa que Po le había dado el día anterior, después de tanto buscar vio al palacio de jade por encima de las mil escaleras que tendría que subir de nuevo para buscar el mapa que olvidó.

– jeje… no – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente mientras tigresa sólo lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados – je… no pierdo la cabeza porque la tengo pegada al cuello jeje… ahora vuelvo.

Después de ese ligero contratiempo ambos partieron al este del valle, a una dirección que quedaba, más o menos, a día y medio caminando, menos si apresuraban el paso y decidían correr, ambos estaban bien entrenados para recorrer largas distancias corriendo sin cansarse.

Pasaron velozmente por varios y hermosos paisajes dignos de china, primero por un bosque de bambú completamente verde, después de eso llegaron a un rio que tenían que seguir por un tiempo hasta llegar a una explanada en donde solo había un hermoso pasto verde que recorría un gran campo con unos cuantos arboles de roble, ya era medio día cuando llegaron ahí así que decidieron descansar por un momento.

Después de haber comido algo y descansar, sin dirigirse la palabra, volvieron a ver el mapa para saber por dónde ir, a ambos les gustaría terminar con la misión lo más rápido posible. Vieron que tenían que atravesar por un bosque algo grande y después de eso subir por una montaña, una vez que vieron por donde ir no perdieron el tiempo y se fueron hacia donde indicaba el mapa.

Atravesar el campo fue fácil a comparación del bosque. El bosque era bastante frondoso, lleno de vegetación y humedad, no podían dar dos pasos sin encontrarse con una charca, al parecer había caído una lluvia recientemente o el lugar era así igualmente. De todos modos se las arreglaron para salir de ahí sin perderse y llegar hasta una pequeña montaña, no más de unos cientos de metros.

Llegar a la cima no iba ser problema, esa montaña había sido trabajada para hacer una ruta comercial entre otros pueblos y se podía ver un camino que seguir fácilmente hasta un puente. Ya era el atardecer, al parecer habían hecho el recorrido en muy poco tiempo ya que al cruzar el puente detrás de la montaña a unos kilómetros se encontraba el valle al que tenían que ir.

Optaron por ir un poco más tranquilos, el camino difícil ya lo habían hecho y mejor siguieron el trayecto caminado, iban a necesitar todas sus fuerzas para enfrentarse a los enemigos que se encontrarían una vez llegado a su destino.

Siguieron el camino de tierra que recorría la montaña hasta la cima y al llegar ahí se encontraron con un puente colgante bastante resistente y largo, había un poco de niebla a esas alturas y no se podía ver que había debajo y tampoco se veía lo que había enfrente a excepción de un par de metros.

Ambos empezaron a caminar, Shenlong iba al frente dado que tigresa prefería cuidar la retaguardia, sobre todo la suya. Llevaban medio camino del puente y Shenlong ya se había aburrido de no hablar sobre nada y dado que Po le había pedido que mejorara su actitud con Tigresa pensó que tal vez ahora sería bueno empezar.

– llegamos rápido ¿no? – dijo Shenlong sonriendo.

– Sí, eso parece – dijo Tigresa con un semblante serio.

– no eres de hablar de mucho ¿verdad?

– Estoy concentrada en la misión... cosa que tú también deberías de hacer.

– está bien… solo pensé que… – se detuvo de hablar por alguna razón. Se detuvo y levantó las orejas para poder escuchar mejor a su alrededor… algo andaba mal.

– ¿Y ahora por qué te callas? – preguntó Tigresa seriamente y vio que Shenlong le pedio que mantuviera silencio por un momento, eso no fue buena señal para ella e hizo lo mismo que él.

Ahí arriba había muchas corrientes de aire que se escuchaban fácilmente gracias a sus agudos oídos de felino, pero había algo raro entre todas esas corrientes de aire, se escucha como un zumbido, un zumbido que venía hacia ellos justo donde estaban.

Shenlong reaccionó rápidamente y fue hacía atrás de Tigresa haciéndola a un lado y colocándola detrás de él, de su mano derecha salió un resplandor de chi que luego se formó una especio de escudo pero éste era diferente, parecía como una gruesa capa de humo o vapor dorado, en seguidamente una pequeña lluvia de flechas se veía caer frente a ellos, el escudo que hizo atrajo todas las flechas hacia él y las mantuvo en el aire por un momento, hizo que las flechas dieran media vuelta y las lanzó nuevamente de dónde venían.

Alcanzaron a escuchar unos quejidos que venían de donde empezaba el puente, Shenlong volvió a extender su mano y lanzo una bola de chi con unas palabras.

– _¡Mèngjiālā!_ – la esfera de chi salió de su mano iluminado todo a su paso hasta llegar al principio del puente. Ahí parados se encontraban cuanto menos unos quince lobos que vestían todos de color negro y rojo y había uno que llevaba una armadura ligera, detrás de él los demás lobos tenían arcos en sus manos y algunos habían sido heridos gracias a Shenlong – ¡Es una emboscada, corre!

Los lobos empezaron a cargar sus flechas en sus arcos nuevamente, pero el lobo de armadura ligera, que al parecer era quien daba las órdenes ahí, levantó su brazo frente a los demás y dijo.

– No será necesario gastar más flechas ¡corten el puente! – ordenó y unos lobos con espadas avanzaron para cortar las sogas que ayudaban a mantener el puente.

Shenlong y Tigresa estaban corriendo a cuatro patas lo más rápido que podían, estaban en desventaja por la posición en la estaban. Ya llevaban poco más de medio camino del largo puente cuando sintieron que perdían el equilibrio, a su izquierda se podía ver como una de las cuerdas perdió tensión, lo que quería decir que no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Siguieron corriendo como sea que pudieran y Shenlong saltó lo más que pudo para alcanzar el otro lado justo antes de que el puente fuera cortado, apenas y lo había logrado, de hecho se quedó a un metro de distancia entre él y el peñasco. Vio hacia abajo y ahí estaba Tigresa agarrándose a unos tablones al igual que él.

Giró su mirada hacia arriba y justo enfrente de él estaba otro lobo, que formaba parte de los bandidos, junto a otros tres sonriendo y agarrando un gran sable.

– No… – se quejó Shenlong al saber lo que pasaría.

– Sí – contestó el lobo de manera burlona y cortó los otros extremos que quedaban del puente colgando y sólo vio a los tigres desaparecer en la niebla – bien… creo que con eso será suficiente, vámonos.

Los lobos salieron corrieron del lugar perdiéndose en la densa niebla de las alturas. Mientras tanto, Shenlong logró crear sus garras de jade y combinarlas con unas cadenas para salvarse clavando una mano en la pared de la montaña y con la otra mano sujetó a Tigresa del brazo a varios metros de distancia de él.

Miró hacia arriba viendo lo lejos que estaba de subir. Miro hacia abajo para ver a Tigresa y la profunda caída que debía de poder ver si no fuera por toda la neblina que se encontraba en ese momento.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Shenlong a Tigresa desde arriba. Ella estaba sujetando la garra de jade de Shenlong, giró su cabeza hacia él con una expresión malhumorada.

– ¡Estamos colgando de una montaña a punto de caer al vacío! ¡¿Crees que estoy bien?! – gritó furiosa por la pregunta del felino.

– aa… sí… bueno yo… creo que sí fue una pregunta estúpida – Shenlong decidió dejar las preguntas para después y se concentró más en su situación actual, salir de ahí abajo.

Estaba analizando la situación, no había mucho que pudiera hacer ya que tenía que tener cuidado de no perder a Tigresa. Se le ocurrió una idea un tanto descabellada, pero necesitaría la ayuda de Tigresa.

– amm… Tigresa, creo que sé cómo salir de aquí… pero no creo que te guste – dijo Shenlong un poco nervioso.

– … – Tigresa dudo un momento, pero sí la acababa de salvar de caer al vacío no debería de haber ningún problema – te escucho.

– Bueno… tendrás que soltarte.

– ¡¿Estás idiota?!

– Te soltaras, pero en el momento que yo te diga – respondió calmado. El peso de ambos comenzaba a ser demasiado para seguir siendo sostenidos en la pared de la montaña y en cualquier momento podrían caer – por favor… confía en mí.

Tigresa tenía dudas sobre lo que planeaba Shenlong, pero de todos modos no poseía muchas opciones en ese instante, el peso de ambos comenzaba a ser demasiado para seguir siendo soportado.

– Te escucho –

– De acuerdo, cuando yo te diga te vas a soltar y podrás llegar a la cima, una vez que estés arriba me subirás –

– ¿Tengo que hacer lo último? – dijo la felina con cierto sarcasmo en su voz. Shenlong entre cerró los ojos por su comentario – de acuerdo, está bien.

– Muy bien, aquí vamos – Shenlong comenzó a columpiar a Tigresa para ganar fuerza y poder lanzarla hacia arriba. En ese momento Tigresa comprendió de que hablaba Shenlong sobre soltarse en el momento adecuado – prepárate.

Shenlong seguía meciendo a Tigresa mientras ella se preparaba y al mismo tiempo él reunía fuerzas en su brazo mediante el uso del chi y así poder lanzarla sin ningún problema. En un momento parecía que el lugar en donde se sostenían iba a ceder en cualquier momento, era ahora o nunca. Shenlong hizo hacia atrás su brazo para ganar impulso y cuando fue el momento lanzó a Tigresa con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba. Tigresa pasó a un lado de él velozmente ganando altura.

– ¡Suéltate ahora! – grito Shenlong al ver que Tigresa estaba por llegar a su máxima altura y si no se soltaba en ese instante sería atraída de nuevo.

Tigresa se soltó tal y como se lo habían dicho, al hacerlo llegó fácilmente a la cima gracias a toda la fuerza con la que fue arrojada, se aseguró primero de que no hubiera ningún lobo cerca. Detrás de ella escuchó como la garra de jade estaba siendo arrastrada.

– Bien, creo que hasta aquí llegue – decía Shenlong al ver que la pared en la que se estaba sosteniendo cedió y empezó a caer, pero su caída fue detenida y en su lugar subió velozmente de un tirón. Subió tanto que pasó por seis metros la altura de donde estaba sujetado el puente, permaneció un momento flotando y luego cayó al suelo de cabeza – ¡au!

Shenlong se tomó su tiempo para apreciar en donde estaba y lo que vio fue a Tigresa en frente de él extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo, él acepto y se puso de pie.

– Gracias por… ayudarme – dijo Tigresa seriamente. Era difícil para ella darle las gracias a Shenlong debido a que lo odia, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

– De nada – contestó Shenlong impresionado ligeramente por la acción de Tigresa – aunque tienes una forma de dar las gracias que pareciera que quieres decir "muérete"

– No es… agh… sólo sigamos ¿sí? – decía malhumorada por la actitud de su nuevo compañero, ya que aunque no le agradara la idea Shenlong era su compañero en esta misión.

– De acuerdo, vamos – dijo sonriendo. Sacó el mapa de nuevo para revisar por donde más tenían que ir una vez bajando la montaña y notó algo que le llamó la atención y que no se había interesado en eso hasta ahora – oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

– ¿Cuál? –

– ¿Cómo se llama el lugar a dónde vamos? La zona me parece conocida pero aquí en el mapa no dice el nombre, solo está la ubicación marcada – dijo de manera tranquila. Tigresa se paró en seco a pensar sobre eso.

– Déjame ver – dijo mientras le quitaba el mapa para poder analizarlo. Después de verlo un rato logró saber cuál era el lugar – ahh… es el valle de Sunshi.

Al escuchar el nombre del lugar, Shenlong se sorprendió bastante y su semblante cambio totalmente, ahora parecía mucho más serio que de costumbre.

– ¿El… valle de Sunshi dijiste? – pregunto serio.

– Sí ¿Por qué? – a Tigresa le parecía extraño ver a Shenlong de esa manera, y más por que haya cambiado su forma de ser en un abrir y cerrar de ojos solo por la mención de un lugar.

– Solo confirmaba – dijo sonriendo, pero sin perder esa seriedad en los ojo – sigamos, mientras antes terminemos mejor – Tigresa tenía dudas sobre si preguntar que ocurría, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez, aunque no le quitaría los ojos de encima durante esa misión.

Bajaron la montaña sin ninguna contrariedad y siguieron un camino de tierra que los conduciría directamente al valle de Sunshi. Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a una colina, subieron y una vez estando en la cima podían ver el sol del atardecer caer sobre el valle a lo lejos, dándole paso a lo que pronto sería la noche. Tigresa siguió caminando pero Shenlong se quedó quieto por un momento, parecía contemplar el lugar desde lo lejos.

– Oye – Tigresa llamó su atención – ¿Te mueves?

– Sí… ya voy – respondió tranquilo, mientras él solo podía pensar una cosa _"y yo que pensaba que nunca más tendría que volver a este lugar"_

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Bueno espero que haya sido de su grado y también espero no tardar tanto en actualizar :v**

 **Que se la pasen bien, no olviden que pueden dejar su review por cualquier duda, sugerencia, consejo, etc.**

 **Hasta otra**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo anterior**

– Oye – Tigresa llamó su atención – ¿Te mueves?

– Sí… ya voy – respondió tranquilo, mientras él solo podía pensar una cosa _"y yo que pensaba que nunca más tendría que volver a este lugar"_

 **Capitulo XIX: Una llegada sin descanso**

Shenlong y Tigresa caminaban calmadamente por el sendero que llevaba hasta aquel valle, el sol del atardecer ya se estaba escondiendo por completo dando a todo el lugar un color naranja rojizo, igual que el pelaje de los dos felinos que caminaban ahí acercando a su destino.

Tigresa avanzaba de manera tranquila pensando en que les puede estar esperando una vez que lleguen al valle, la primera bienvenida que le dieron los bandidos en el puente le hizo pensar que posiblemente estos enemigos sean un poco diferentes a los que están acostumbrados y tendría que pensar en alguna manera de acabar con ellos.

Por otro lado, Shenlong parecía distraído, algo relacionado con el valle y tener que volver a ese lugar lo ponía realmente incomodo, en ese momento no le importaba los bandidos, ya se había encargado de este tipo de personas en el pasado, para él era como un simple trabajo, sólo que a diferencia del pasado, esta vez es por otros motivos.

Cada vez estaban más cerca del valle, después de un largo y agotador día para llegar hasta ahí no les vendría mal ir un poco más despacio y tranquilo. Cosa curiosa ya que ambos tenían prisa por terminar la misión e irse para no tener que estar tanto tiempo cerca uno del otro.

– Está anocheciendo – dijo Shenlong de manera calmada – ¿crees que haya algún lugar donde descansar?

– Pues… – Tigresa estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de pronto se escuchó un grito proviniendo del valle – creo que el descanso tendrá que esperar.

Entonces empezaron a correr hacia el valle y cuando más se acercaban podían que el valle se encontraba bajo ataque, mochos animales corriendo por todos lados buscando refugio.

– ¿Se trataran de los mismos que intentaron acabarnos en el puente? – dijo Shenlong mientras corría a cuatro patas junto a Tigresa.

– Es lo más seguro – respondió ella firmemente. Llegaron a la entrada del valle y podían ver que efectivamente se trataban de los mismos lobos. Unos estaban saqueando casas y establecimientos mientras que otros infundían terror en los habitantes para alejarlos o solo por mera diversión.

Shenlong llegó con ella y pudo notar que en la entrada no era el único lugar bajo ataque, un poco lejos se veía a personas huyendo y se podían escuchar otros gritos lejanos.

– Están atacando en dos puntos diferentes – dijo Shenlong seriamente – ¿Puedes encargarte de esta zona tu sola?

– ¿disculpa? – Respondió indignada – por si no lo sabes soy capaz para esto y más, ahora muévete y ve a ayudar a los otros.

– Claro, lo siento – respondió Shenlong y se fue corriendo a la zona alejada de la entrada.

Tigresa, por otro lado, miro a sus objetivos como todo un felino al asecho, cuatro lobos eran los que estaban más cerca. Se abalanzó contra ellos y sin ninguna advertencia le dio un golpe a uno justo en la cara que lo mando lejos haciendo que choque contra una pared cercana.

– Bien, ¿Quién sigue? – dijo mientras adoptaba su pose de pelea. Los tres lobos que quedaron gruñeron y sacaron sus sables para atacar.

Los lobos se abalanzaron a Tigresa con intención de herirla de alguna manera, un lobo lanzo un corte de manera vertical pero tigresa lo esquivo rápidamente haciendo su cuerpo a un lado, luego se agacho para evitar el corte horizontal de otra espada.

El tercer lobo no tuvo oportunidad de lanzar ningún ataque, Tigresa hizo que se callera al patearle en las piernas para que perdiera estabilidad mientras le golpeaba con el codo fuertemente en el estómago a uno de los lobos que tenía a su izquierda y al otro le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula dejando aturdido por un momento, todo en un par de segundos sorprendiendo a los lobos tanto que se retiraron un poco hacia atrás.

Tigresa no desaprovechó ninguna oportunidad y antes de que los lobos atacaran de nuevo contra ella se abalanzó con ellos empujando de una patada a uno de ellos quedando en medio de los otros dos, intentaron atacarla pero ella esquivaba grácilmente sus ataques y devolvía los golpes con fiereza. En cuestión de segundo había dejado noqueado a los lobos y al tercero que quedaba lo termino con un golpe juntando sus dos manos y lanzando el golpe haciendo que el lobo se estrelle con una pared.

Shenlong, por otro lado, estaba corriendo hacia los gritos de aquellos que estaban siendo atacados, cuando llegó al lugar se detuvo un momento para ver donde estaba los responsables de tanto desastre, y no tardó mucho en encontrarlos.

No muy lejos de él estaba un lobo, rodeado de otros tres, cargando de la parte de atrás del cuello a una pequeña cachorra de loba. Reconoció al lobo que estaba cargando a la cachorra, era el mismo que cortó el puente en frente de él la otra vez.

– Vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo sonriendo con burla mientras la pequeña loba lo miraba con miedo – me pregunto si podremos sacarte provecho.

Shenlong al ver eso le hirvió la sangre, podría ser un mercenario despiadado, pero hasta él tenía un código de honor. Corrió hacia el lobo comenzando a crear una espada de chi, pero lo pensó un poco y mejor decidió atacarlo sin armas.

– _Me prometí que iba a cambiar_ – pensó mientras corría hacia el lobo.

– Creo que… – el lobo de antes iba a decir algo pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que recibió un fuerte puñetazo de parte de Shenlong, tan fuerte que soltó a la cachorra sin darse cuenta.

La pequeña loba iba a caer al suelo pero fue sujetada por Shenlong y la dejo suavemente en el piso.

– Quédate detrás – le dijo seriamente. Ella no entendía mucho que pasaba así que se limitó a obedecerle y quedarse detrás de él.

Los otros tres lobos fueron a ayudar a levantarse al que había recibido el golpe, cuando se puso de pie buscó con la mirada al responsable del golpe y cuando lo encontró se sorprendió de que fuera Shenlong, ya que él fue el que había cortado la soga del puente la otra vez, causándole su supuesta caída hacia la muerte, como el esperaba.

– ¿Tu? – Dijo sorprendido – ¿Cómo es posible? Si te vi caer.

– Es lo único que viste – dijo sonriendo – la próxima vez asegúrate de que tu objetivo esté muerto… o este podría volver por ti – dijo sonriendo mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos preparándose para pelear. En eso bajó la vista hacia la pequeña loba – niña, será mejor que te escondas, esto se pondrá feo.

La pequeña al oír eso se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, salió detrás de Shenlong y se perdió de vista al dar la vuelta en una de las casas cercanas. Shenlong se puso en posición de batalla listo para para pelear, mientras que los cuatro lobos se reunieron y sacaron sus armas para atacar a la vez.

Los cuatro lobos se abalanzaron contra Shenlong cada uno yendo en fila hacia él, Shenlong vio eso como una oportunidad e igualmente se lanzó contra ellos, esquivó al primero, que era el líder, girando su cuerpo y pasando a un lado de él y golpeando la parte de atrás de su cabeza con su codo, siguió con el segundo, agachándose y dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que el lobo se agachará del dolor, lo sujetó de la cabeza y lo arrojó atrás de él. Al tercer lobo lo recibió con un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago igualmente, al mismo tiempo que sujeta el brazo que tenía un sable para evitar su ataque, le retorció el brazo y lo arrojó al suelo y el último tuvo una oportunidad de atacar pero fue detenido rápidamente y desarmado en el proceso por Shenlong, el cual le dio un golpe en la cara con la derecha después de uno seguido con la izquierda, para finalmente rematar con una fuerte patada que lo tiró al suelo lejos de él.

– Ustedes en serio son patéticos – dijo Shenlong seriamente al ver a los lobos quejándose de dolor y sujetándose las partes golpeadas – pensé que serían un reto al menos.

– No nos subestimes – dijo el líder sonriendo. El lobo lanzó un largo aullido al cielo y varios de los lobos que estaban cerca lo escucharon y fueron corriendo hacia su llamada. Tigresa, que estaba combatiendo contra otros lobos, también escucho el aullido, al ver que algunos se estaban reuniendo detuvo a los que pudo y siguió peleando contra ellos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Shenlong estaba rodeado, por lo menos de unos quince lobos y cada uno de ellos lo miraban fijamente.

– Veamos que harás contra todos nosotros – dijo el líder sonriendo.

Shenlong estaba viendo a todos mientras analizaba la situación y viendo que sería lo mejor por hacer. Hizo unos movimientos de chi haciendo que sus brazos sean cubiertos enteramente de chi y se puso en posición de combate y sonriendo dijo – Vengan.

En eso todos los lobos se lanzaron contra él, algunos eran más rápidos que otros y llegaron a atacar antes, pero Shenlong tenía unos reflejos bastante rápidos como para esquivar o desviar cada golpe y patada que le arrojaban, cada vez que bloqueaba un golpe de algún lobo lo devolvía con el doble de fuerza rápidamente, todo gracias a que tenía sus brazos envueltos en chi. A pesar de que eran demasiados para cualquiera, Shenlong estaba arrasando con todos, algunos caían con un simple y los arrojaba lejos por su fuerza y los lobos que iban corriendo hacia él veían como sus compañeros pasaban volando a un lado de ellos por los golpes. Pero otros lobos sabían pelear mejor y Shenlong tenía que cubrirse rápidamente con sus antebrazos y piernas, para rematar al enemigo con una serie de golpes en el abdomen y en la cara.

Estuvo esquivando y golpeando por un largo tiempo hasta que logró alejar a todos los lobos de él. Se encontraba un poco agitado y necesitaba un respiro, pero los lobos aun podían cargar contra él.

– _Tengo que acabar con ellos rápido_ – pensó. En un momento vio a todos los lobos que se preparaban para ir todos al mismo tiempo contra, pero esta vez todos atacarían de frente y él estaba un poco cansado para otra oleada de ataques – _no me queda de otra, tendré que darlo todo en el siguiente golpe._

Shenlong se preparó haciendo su pierna derecha hacia atrás, poniendo el brazo izquierdo al frente de él y llevando todo su brazo derecho hacia atrás de él para agarrar fuerza, los lobos se habían levantado y empezaron a correr hacia él. En un momento cerro los ojos, suspiró lentamente y concentró una gran cantidad de energía chi en su brazo derecho, los lobos estaban tan concentrados en atacar que no se percataron de eso.

– Bien… veamos si soportan esto – dijo Shenlong calmadamente. En un instante una gran cantidad de energía subió por todo su cuerpo hasta su puño y cuando los lobos estaban suficientemente cerca lanzó el golpe directo hacia ellos – ¡AAAAAHHH!

El golpe impacto en uno de los lobos, pero la fuerza era tan grande que creo una onda expansiva que ocasionó que el resto de los lobos salgan volando por los aires en frente de él y causo una ráfaga de viento que paso por todo el valle. Al lobo que había golpeado lo sujetó de su camisa para evitar que se vaya con el resto y se quedó observándolo mientras el resto de los lobos caían al suelo.

– hmh – Shenlong lo vio detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que seguía respirando, pero lentamente, estaba inconsciente – bien… - Shenlong vio su brazo por un momento y este estaba con espasmos – me excedí un poco con la energía… debo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

De entre todos los lobos que habían caído heridos, uno se levantó para ver a Shenlong de pie sujetando a uno de sus compañeros y por un momento tuvo un recuerdo de al parecer hace muchos años, al ver a Shenlong sujetando de tal manera a aquel lobo le vino un recuerdo de un joven tigre bajo una tormenta, cubierto totalmente por una capucha y que solamente le permitía ver unos ojos de color azul zafiro sedientos de sangre y venganza. Al recordad eso, el lobo se levantó asustado de donde estaba y se fue con su líder para hablar.

– Señor, hay que salir de aquí – dijo ese lobo preocupado sujetándole el brazo. El líder se zafó del agarre bruscamente.

– ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – dijo molesto. Por el obvio miedo que tenía el lobo y la frustración de estar enfrentando a un sujeto que simplemente no cae - ¿A caso eres un cobarde?

– No es eso señor – dijo un poco más calmado el lobo, pero con un leve tono de preocupación – es solo que me parece que a ese tipo de ahí… creo que ya lo he enfrentado antes, hace muchos años y créame… fue una masacre, fue un milagro que haya salido vivo esa vez.

– ¡¿Qué?! Tonterías – respondió molesto al escuchar todo lo que salía de ese lobo.

– No me crea si no quiere, pero yo me voy de aquí, a nuestro jefe le gustaría saber sobre esto – dicho esto el lobo salió corriendo del lugar perdiéndose en la maleza del bosque.

– ¡Vuelve aquí! – dijo el líder de los lobos molesto. Pero fue inútil, aquel lobo ya había corrido lejos. Giró a ver a Shenlong y por un momento dudó si seguir atacando o dar la retirada, se fue por lo mejor para su manada – ¡nos vamos de aquí! – dijo el lobo a los que estaban cerca y después de eso lanzó un aullido agudo, los que estaban cerca de Shenlong le lanzaron bombas de humo, todos los lobos en el valle escucharon el aullido de su líder y salieron corriendo de donde estaban dejando lo que estaban haciendo.

Los que estaban peleando con Tigresa escucharon el aullido igualmente y de sus bolsillos sacaron unas bombas de humo y las lanzaron al suelo para parar a Tigresa por un instante y salir corriendo hacia su líder. Tigresa estaba tosiendo saliendo de la densa nube de humo y los empezó a perseguir.

– ¡Vuelvan aquí! – dijo furiosa mientras los seguía hacia donde estaban los demás. Cuando llegó a donde estaban los demás ya se habían ido para perderse en el denso bosque y Shenlong estaba tosiendo saliendo de una nube de humo igual que ella hace unos momentos.

– ay, odio las bombas de humo – dijo mientras tosía.

– Se escaparon – dijo frustrada la maestra Tigresa.

– Tranquila, tengo a uno de ellos – dijo Shenlong mostrando al lobo inconsciente que tenía en sus manos – le sacaremos un poco de información e iremos tras ellos – tigresa solo asintió lentamente.

En un momento las personas del valle salieron de donde estaban escondidos, de sus casas, restaurantes o cualquier otro en donde se puedan esconder de los lobos, al ver que el peligro había pasado las personas del valle se fueron acercado con emoción y agradecidos a Shenlong y Tigresa.

– Gracias por salvarnos esta vez de aquellos lobos – dijo un conejo amablemente – soy Xan y ustedes deben de ser los guerreros del palacio de jade, me alegra que hayan llegado con bien.

– ¿Usted fue quien solicitó la ayuda? – pregunto Tigresa tranquilamente.

\- Sí, en efecto, fui yo – contesto sonriendo – déjenme explicarles un poco mejor la situación actual, en mi carta no puede explicarlo todo.

– Por favor – dijo Shenlong sonriendo mientras tenía sujetado al lobo de la parte de atrás del cuello.

– Bueno, este es el valle de shinsu y estos últimos meses hemos estado bajo la opresión de estos bandidos – dijo Xan calmadamente – un día simplemente llegaron y nos robaron, creímos que sería la única vez, pero al ver que les era bastante fácil siguieron viniendo y cada vez exigían más.

– ¿Si llevan bastante tiempo así por qué hasta ahora decidieron pedir ayuda? – pregunto Shenlong.

– Porque hace unas semanas empezaron a secuestrar a gente del valle como garantía de que les demos todo sin objeción – respondió de manera seria el conejo – y eso no podíamos soportarlo.

– ya veo… – dijo Shenlong. En eso se acordó del lobo que logró capturar y sabía que tenía que sacarle toda la información posible – ¿tiene algún lugar donde pueda interrogar a este tipo?

– emm… hay una pequeña cárcel aquí ¿le sirve? – dijo Xan amablemente.

– por supuesto, ¿Dónde es? – dijo Shenlong sonriendo.

– Por aquí, síganme – dijo Xan empezando a caminar siendo seguidos por Shenlong y Tigresa.

 **…**

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos del valle todos los lobos que habían huido estaban llegando a un lugar que parecía ser su refugio, en ese lugar había una especie de base construida a la orilla de un rio, la base se veía bastante modesta, solo eran unas paredes y unas cabañas pequeñas para que todos puedan dormir y la espalda del lugar se veía una cueva bastante grande y obscura. El primer lobo que había huido ya estaba en el lugar recuperando el aliento, en eso llegó el líder un poco molesto y se dirigió hacia él.

– ¡Shaoran! – Gruñó el lobo líder mientras se dirigía hacia él y lo sujetaba del cuello de su camisa – dime ¿por qué rayos abandonaste tu posición de tal manera?

– Lo siento Zheng – respondió el lobo un poco nervioso a su líder – pero como te dije, ese sujeto es necesario decirle a nuestro jefe de quien se trata.

– Eso no… – Zheng iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento de la nada salió un gran rinoceronte armado con un hacha de guerra y una apariencia bastante seria e imponente.

– ¿Qué es lo que debería de saber? – preguntó el rinoceronte seriamente.

– Señor – hablo Shaoran zafándose del agarre de su líder y acercándose a el rinoceronte – creo que se trata de aquel tipo… de hace unos años…

– Sé más claro, no entiendo a quién te refieres – demandó frunciendo el ceño viéndose más atemorizante.

– me refiero a… – el lobo tragó saliva y hablo – aquel que mató a su padre hace unos años.

Todos los lobos presentes e incluso el rinoceronte se quedaron callados por un momento para analizar lo que acababa de decir su compañero, sabían que se trataba de alguien serio como para hacer que incluso su jefe se quedara ahí sin decir nada, hasta que salió del pequeño shock causado por la noticia, su semblante no había cambiado mucho, pero se seguía viendo igual de atemorizante.

– Dime todo lo que sepas – demandó el rinoceronte.

 **...**

El lobo que había sido capturado por Shenlong por fin comenzó a despertar, le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza aún más, lo primero que percató fue que estaba dentro de una celda en una cárcel bastante pequeña y gris, después inspeccionó con la mirada el lugar y se encontró con dos tigres observándolo, uno más grande que el otro y fue el primero en hablar.

– Hasta que despiertas dormilón – dijo Shenlong sonriendo.

– ¿estás seguro de que va a hablar? No creo que sea de esos que delatan a sus compañeros tan fácilmente –preguntó Tigresa.

– oh… hablará, ya lo veras – contestó sonriendo – déjame el interrogatorio a mi ¿sí? Estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas.

– hmm… de acuerdo, pero te estaré observando, recuerda que ahora eres como un miembro del palacio de jade y debes de mantener tu compostura – dijo Tigresa sabiendo que Shenlong era antes un mercenario, y que sus políticas de interrogación podrían ser muy diferentes a las de un maestro de kung fu como ella.

– Tranquila, lo tengo bajo control – dijo sonriendo entrando a la celda del lobo y cerrando con llave.

– vaya que eres muy tonto como para encerrarte conmigo – dijo el lobo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie.

– ¿eso crees? – dijo Shenlong con una sonrisa ladina. En un instante ambos se lanzaron un puñetazo a la cara del otro pero Shenlong era más rápido y bajo el puño del lobo con su mano izquierda y arremetió con la derecha, para después sujetar su cabeza con ambas manos y darle un rodillazo, el lobo se derrumbó de nuevo al suelo y un rápido movimiento Shenlong abrió su gabardina y saco un cuchillo arrojadizo pequeño y lo lanzó a la mano derecha del lobo clavándolo en la tierra.

El lobo soltó un grito desgarrador que sonó por toda celda, Tigresa en un momento intento entrar para detener a Shenlong, pero al parecer había puesto una especie de escudo o barrera para que ella no pasara, golpeó varias veces pero sus puños solo rebotaron, lo único que podía hacer era observar la cara de terror de aquel lobo y un rostro que solo reflejaba satisfacción por parte de Shenlong.

– Perdón por eso, tal vez deje una cicatriz – dijo Shenlong – ahora, ¿crees que podamos hablar tranquilamente o tengo que recurrir a otros métodos?

– Estás loco – Dijo el lobo con un hilo de miedo en su voz.

– ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? – Dijo inocentemente. Se agachó para poder estar a la altura del lobo –ahora dime, ¿Dónde están los demás y dónde tienen a los rehenes de este pueblo?

– No te diré nada, si lo hago ellos me mataran – Respondió seriamente – además, eres del palacio de jade, los de ahí no matarían a alguien como yo por un poco de información.

– ¿Eso crees? – Dijo Shenlong riendo entre dientes al final – te tengo una noticia… yo no soy del palacio de jade, yo soy un mercenario y posiblemente he hecho cosas más terribles que tú.

– ¡Ya basta Shenlong, déjame entrar! – gritaba Tigresa desde el otro lado pero Shenlong no le hacía caso.

– La verdad es que ella podría detenerme pero no creo que logre pasar, cada golpe que da alimenta a la barrera, haciéndose más fuerte – explicó sonriendo mientras veía como la respiración del lobo cada vez aumentaba – Y ¿sabes? En realidad no eres cien por ciento útil, podría buscar a tus amigos yo mismo pero me tomaría un día o posiblemente más y quisiera que tú me ayudaras a acortar ese tiempo, así que… ¿hablaras?

Shenlong espero alguna respuesta, el lobo solo estaba ahí con el dolor en su mano aumentando, esperando a que algo ocurriera, tigresa entrando o incluso sus compañeros pero nada pasaba, Tigresa golpeaba desesperadamente la barrera para entrar pero no podía, haciendo al lobo pensar que Shenlong podría estar hablando en serio y que no lo necesitaba con vida, pero aun así no dijo nada.

– Una lástima – dijo Shenlong seriamente mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba una daga y alejándose del lobo tomando distancia – Si tan solo hubieras hablado, tenías una vida por delante, pero pienso que una escoria como tú debería desaparecer de este mundo.

– ¡detente! – gritaba Tigresa desde afuera pero Shenlong seguía sin escuchar.

En un momento Shenlong levanto la daga y apuntó mirando al lobo a los ojos, el lobo vio que no había rastro de duda en su mirada, Shenlong hizo hacia atrás el cuchillo y un momento ya lo estaba dirigiendo a su objetivo.

– ¡Está bien! – grito el lobo de manera desesperada mientras se llevaba su mano libre a la cara pero lo había dicho cuando la daga estaba a medio camino de él.

Esperó dolor, pero en su lugar solo sintió un silbido atravesar su oreja derecha, la daga se había incrustado en la pared a unos milímetros de cara. Tigresa seguía observando y había dejado de golpear la barrera, estaba con una cara que reflejaba impresión. Shenlong se acercó a él.

– Que bien – dijo sonriendo – ¿En dónde están?

– Al este del valle hay… hay un rio – contestó nervioso y temblando ligeramente por la impresión – síguelo y a unos kilómetros… encontraras nuestra base, no es muy grande y los rehenes están en una cueva a espaldas del campamento.

– Ves que no era tan difícil – dijo Shenlong y agarró ambos cuchillos, los limpio y los volvió a guardar – ah sí, se me olvida – con un ademan de manos Shenlong cubrió de chi al lobo y lo curo de sus heridas en un instante – que pases buena noche.

El lobo se sintió muy bien en un segundo, miro su mano y el corte hecho por el cuchillo se había ido y en los lugares donde había recibido golpes ya no le dolían, estaba impresionado pero todavía no había salido del shock de hace unos segundos, todo había pasado tan rápido, fue tanta su sorpresa que al final se desmayó. Shenlong se acercó a la puerta y con otro ademan deshizo la barrera y salió de la celda.

– ¿A qué crees que estás jugando? – dijo Tigresa de manera furiosa.

– ¿Yo? A nada, pero estos tipos ya han secuestrado personas y no sabemos que es lo que les estén haciendo – dijo Shenlong permaneciendo lo más serio posible – sé que no es la manera correcta pero sí la más efectiva, créeme.

– No volverás a hacer eso – Tigresa estaba molesta y se oía por su voz que se trataba de una advertencia más que una opinión – puede que sean criminales pero nuestro kung fu es para darles una segunda oportunidad, no para eliminar a quien nosotros queramos.

– ¿acaso no hice eso? – Dijo señalando al lobo en el suelo – nunca tuve la intención de matarlo, solo le hice creer que lo haría, y además lo cure y lo deje como estaba, estará bien.

– Otro disparate como este y te dejo inconsciente por un día – amenazó a Shenlong sujetándolo de la ropa y poniéndolo contra la pared – ¿está claro?

– Por supuesto – lo soltaron y salieron de la cárcel, fuera, los recibieron unos cuantos aldeanos que estaban esperando a los guerreros para saber que iba a pasar. Al salir se pudieron dar cuenta de que ya era de noche.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasará? – Preguntó Xan.

– Sabemos dónde están y donde tienen a los rehenes e iremos a buscarlos… – respondió Shenlong y después miro a Tigresa – ¿ahora?

– Sí, mientras antes actuemos mejor – le dijo seriamente.

– Bien, entonces… – Shenlong iba a decir algo pero en ese momento sintió un leve tirón de su túnica, bajó la vista y vio a la pequeña cachorra de lobo que había ayudado hace unos momentos –hey, eres tú, ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien… – respondió algo tímida – señor ¿ustedes irán a salvar a los demás?

– Sí, eso haremos – dijo sonriendo, se agacho para ver un poco mejor a la niña – ¿Por qué?

– Porque… – los ojos de la niña comenzaron a lagrimar un poco y trató de ocultar un poco su cara, pero se podía oír que estaba llorando – ellos se llevaron a mi hermana hace unos días… y quería saber si ustedes… la traerán de vuelta.

Shenlong volteó a ver a Tigresa y como él tenía una cara de tristeza, pero recobró la compostura y trató de sonreír lo mejor que podía ante esa situación, se agacho igual y levantó el rostro de la pequeña loba.

– Tranquila – dijo Tigresa suavemente – haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para traerla devuelta.

– ¡¿enserio?! – el rostro de tristeza desapareció y en du lugar se dibujó una sonrisa.

– Sí, confía en nosotros – respondió Shenlong sonriendo igualmente.

– ¡Gracias! – de un salto les dio un pequeño abrazo a ambos y se quitó al instante.

Ambos tigres se pusieron de pie, se vieron uno al otro y con una mirada de seriedad ambos decidieron dejar sus diferencias por un momento y poder concentrarse mejor en la misión. Con un único objetivo en mente se dirigieron al este del valle.

 _Continuara..._


End file.
